Il faudrait toujours écouter ses cours de potion
by Patfol
Summary: Une potion ratée. Deux maraudeurs vont en faire les frais. Cela va entraîner des situations plus qu'embarrassantes et d'autres plus qu'interessantes.
1. Une journée comme les autres

**_Disclaimer : _**Les personnages, ainsi que les lieux que vous reconnaitrez facilement sont à JKR. Seul l'intrigue et quelques persos sont de ma propre invention

**_Note : _**C'est ma première fic, alors dite moi ce qui ne va pas car ça ne peut pas etre parfait. Si vous avez des compliments à me faire, n'hésitez pas, c'est ouvert 24/24h.   
L'histoire se déroule au temps des maraudeurs. On découvrira la potion au prochain chapitre, pour l'instant je met tout les éléments en place

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres. Remus se réveilla, comme à son habitude avant tout le monde. Il y avait des avantages à se lever tôt; premier à la douche, par exemple. Vu le temps que mettait Sirius sous ladite douche, il valait mieux pour lui de se réveiller avant son ami. C'était donc sans faire de bruit, pour ne réveiller personne, que Remus alla se doucher.  
  
Mais, lorsqu'il sortit, ses trois amis ne donnaient toujours aucun signe de vie. Remus soupira. Comme d'habitude, c'était à lui que revenait la lourde tâche, très lourde tâche de les réveiller, et un Maraudeur qui vient de se réveiller pouvait devenir très cruel envers son réveil matin. Quant à l'éventualité de ne pas les réveiller. Stupide! Qui viendrait avec lui en cours? Et puis, il ne pouvait pas le faire, les Maraudeurs avaient déjà assez d'ennui avec la discipline pour, en plus, se permettre de dormir au lieu d'aller en cours. _Et, il faut ajouter que Sirius pourrait limiter le nombre de câlins avec toi._ Sirius! Limiter le nombre de câlins? _Ok, c'est stupide mais envisageable, quand même.  
_  
Il fallait, d'abord, essayer en douceur. Surtout que s'il pouvait éviter à Sirius un réveil difficile, il le ferait volontiers. Même s'il ne pouvait se passer de câlins, il pouvait se montrer désagréable et chercher à se venger. Et la vengeance de Sirius était plus à fuir qu'une poignée de main avec Rogue. Et puis, Remus n'était pas quelqu'un de sadique et c'était Sirius, quand même. C'était celui qui lui apportait toujours des choco- grenouille lors d'une visite à l'infirmerie après chaque pleine lune. _Sauf que ce n'est pas toi qui les mange mais Sirius, et il le sait très bien._ Oui, mais ce n'était pas la faute de Sirius si son estomac n'acceptait aucune nourriture après la transformation. Et puis, c'était Sirius, son petit ami. Sirius ne l'avait jamais réveillé de la sorte. _Et?_ Ok, il rêve sûrement de le surprendre tous les matins. Il avait même mis son réveil matin mais Remus l'avait entendu aussi. _Tu vas pas rester trois heures devant le lit de Sirius._ En effet, ils seraient encore plus de mauvaise humeur s'ils devaient manquer le petit déjeuner.  
  
-Sirius! Eh, Sirius! Debout!  
  
Nan, toujours endormis. Au mois, il aurait essayé. Bon, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer cette technique sur Peter, ça ne marche même pas lorsqu'il s'endort en cours, alors dans son lit...  
  
-James! Ouhouh, James! On se lève!  
  
Comme il s'y attendait, aucun signe qui pourrait laisser supposer que James l'ait entendu. Comment avait-il pu penser les réveiller ainsi? Comme s'ils s'étaient, un jour, réveillés en douceur!  
  
Il allait falloir essayer une méthode un peu mois douce. Pour commencer, une cachette : L'armoire? La salle de bain? Sous le lit? Vaut mieux quitter le dortoir, ils ne le retrouveraient pas, au moins. Ensuite, le moyen : Enchanter sa voix? Des bassines d'eau? Faire disparaître leurs lits? _Quitte à les réveiller, autant que ce soit drôle._ Des bassines d'eau, c'est plus sûr. Ils seraient capables de dormir par terre ou de ne pas entendre sa voix, même amplifiée.  
  
Remus fit léviter trois bassines d'eau au-dessus de chacun de ses amis. Elles basculèrent en même temps, arrosant abondamment chacune des trois marmottes présentes dans le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année. Remus eu juste le temps de sortir avant les premières réactions de ses amis. En effet, il valait mieux ne pas rester à la portée de Maraudeurs énervés. La dernière fois, Sirius et James lui avaient lancé chacun un sort. Différents, en plus. Être obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie à cause de ses amis n'était pas dans ses priorités pour sa 6ème année. Alors, mieux valait s'abriter.  
  
-Attention au saule cogneur!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Hein? Quoi? Où ça, le saule?  
  
Tout à fait un matin comme les autres.

* * *

-Attention au saule cogneur!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Hein? Quoi? Où ça, le saule?  
  
Bah, ouais, c'était vrai, où il était le saule ? James, lui, il était devant le lac de Poudlard. Un magnifique lac dont l'eau était couleur verte émeraude, cette couleur dans laquelle il était si facile de se perdre, cette même couleur que l'on retrouvait dans les yeux de la personne lui tenant compagnie. Cette personne dont il rêvait toute les nuit. Rêvait????  
  
Oh, non! C'était un rêve? Bien sûr, c'était un rêve. Jamais Lily ne se serait assise avec lui près du lac, la nuit en plus. Et, elle lui aurait encore moins permis le reste. Jamais! Mais pourquoi s'était-il réveillé? Merlin n'existait, donc, pas pour tolérer un si dur réveil, d'un si doux rêve. Car, pour être doux, il était doux ce rêve, aussi doux que les cheveux celle qui l'accompagnait dans celui-ci, aussi doux que ses lèvres. _Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? T'as jamais embrassé ses lèvres! Et, la seule fois où tu as tenté de caresser ses cheveux, elle t'a giflé avant tu saches s'ils étaient doux!_ N'empêche, James était sûr qu'ils étaient doux. Et puis, faut bien rêver dans la vie. Et puis, pourquoi il était réveillé, d'abord?  
  
-REMUS!!!  
  
Remus?  
  
-TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE!!!!!!  
  
Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait. _Décidément, le matin, c'est pas ton fort!  
_  
-As ton avis, il est caché où cette fois?  
  
-Cette fois?  
  
-Bah ouais, comme tous les matins.  
  
-Tous les matins?  
  
-Laisse, je m'en occupe.  
  
Mais, que lui racontait Sirius? Et, où il était d'ailleurs? Pourquoi il ne voyait rien? Oh, p..... de matin!  
  
-Si tu mettais tes lunettes, James, ce serait plus pratique.  
  
Des lunettes? Ah, oui, c'est vrai! Il avait des lunettes. Où?  
  
-Sur la table de chevet, James!  
  
Oh, là?  
  
-Nan, JAMES!  
  
CRRRRAC  
  
-Eh m....!! Reparo. James, réveille-toi!  
  
Il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son nez. Soudain, il vit le monde autour de lui. Mais, pourquoi Sirius était trempé? Et Peter? _..._ Et lui? Pourquoi il était trempé, lui? James ne se souvenait pas s'être douché. D'ailleurs, quel était l'intérêt de prendre une douche pour se rendormir? Oh, le réveil, le drame de sa vie!  
  
-Euh, Sirius... Pourquoi on est trempé?  
  
Un regard significatif lui fit comprendre que c'était une question idiote. Mais, quand même, c'était, tout de même rare de se doucher avant de se lever, nan? Ce fut un superbe lancer d'oreiller de Sirius qui le ramena à la réalité.  
  
-Aide-moi à le retrouver au lieu de tenter de ressembler à Peter.  
  
-Hey!  
  
Mais, il fallait avouer que Peter semblait débarquer du temps des premiers dragons, et Merlin seul savait combien, cela fait longtemps. Il avait l'air tellement abasourdi qu'il ne pouvait dire un mot. Mais, Peter n'avait jamais pu se réveiller avant le petit déjeuner.  
  
-Pas la peine, Sirius. Il doit déjà être parti.  
  
-Ouais, comme d'hab, quoi. Je te jure que je l'aurai, un jour. Prem's à la douche!  
  
Mais, James avait déjà sauté jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il lui fallait peut- être plus de temps que Sirius pour sortir de ses rêves mais, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il ne laisserait jamais Sirius passer se laver avant lui, sauf si...  
  
-ARRG, SIRIUS BLACK !!!!  
  
Il venait de se faire éjecter et claquer la porte au nez. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la moitié de la journée que Sirius se fasse assez beau pour daigner aller en cours.  
  
Ah, le matin, quel supplice! Et dire que ça recommence chaque jour.

* * *

Remus attendait patiemment ses amis dans la salle commune. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être long! Sirius devait se prélasser sous la douche, comme toujours. James devait enrager et Peter devait émerger.  
  
C'était certain qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus en colère, enfin presque... Remus devait les réveiller tous les jours et ne pouvait résister à certaines farces. Après tout, il n'était pas un Maraudeur pour rien. Et puis, comme tout les ans à Poudlard, enfin depuis l'arrivée des Maraudeurs au sein de cette école, il y avait eu une fête hier dans la tour Gryffondor pour célébrer la rentrée et une nouvelle année de farces et attrapes en tout genre. Dans ce cas-là, ses amis étaient incapables de se lever à l'heure sans Remus, il le savait d'expérience. Non, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas lui en tenir rigueur.  
  
Plongé dans ses pensées, Remus ne vit pas arriver la jeune fille rousse qui semblait réclamer son attention.  
  
-humhum  
  
Remus sursauta et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt._ Pour un loup-garou aux sens très aiguisé, c'est un peu minable._ Ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde de se perdre dans ses pensées. Et puis, un loup- garou n'est pas infaillible. _N'empêche que si ça avait été un dragon, tu serais grillé, mon gars._ Ouais, bien sûr, un dragon à Poudlard, et puis quoi encore, un de ses amis mangemort? Et Lily faisait, tout de même, moins de bruit qu'un dragon. Si James savait qu'il avait comparé Lily à un dragon, il allait très vite se retrouver dans un coin sombre du château pendu par les pieds pendant que James préviendrait Peeves qu'il y avait un élève en vadrouille juste dans ce coin-là. Non, il ne valait mieux pas lui dire. _En parlant de Lily...  
_  
-Remus?  
  
-Euh... Oui, Lily... Je... réfléchissais. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?  
  
_Bah nan, elle voulait se planter devant toi, te sortir de tes pensées et te regarder comme si tu sortais d'un asile moldu._  
  
-Oui, je voulais te demander si, par hasard, ça ne te dérangerais pas de... Enfin, tu vois... Puisque j'ai été absente au dernier cours de défense... Je... Enfin  
  
-Tu voudrais que je t'aide à rattraper le cours?  
  
_Woua, t'es devin pour savoir ça?_  
  
-Oui, en fait, tu vois... On m'a dit que... c'était un cours important et...  
  
C'est dingue, elle bégayait presque autant que James devant elle ou Peter devant un professeur. Mais, pourquoi voulait-elle que ce soit lui qui l'aide? Elle avait des amis pour l'aider. _Elle craque peut-être pour toi._ N'importe quoi! Lily le détestait de ne pas intervenir lorsque James s'en prenait à Severus. _Évite de le dire à James si tu veux vivre encore un peu._ Par contre, ça, c'était pas bête, pas bête du tout, même. Interdiction formelle de dire à James que Lily lui demandait des cours particuliers, et, au passage, interdiction encore plus formelle d'en parler à Sirius, et son esprit on ne peut plus tordu. Il pourrait croire à un rendez-vous. _Enfin un qui écoute ce qu'on lui dit.  
_  
-Enfin, comme j'ai pas compris grand chose à l'explication de mes amies et que tu es le meilleur dans cette matière... Je me suis dit que... Tu veux bien m'aider?  
  
Remus se sentit rougir. Il ne se considérait pas comme le meilleur, loin de là. Il aimait bien cette matière, mais de là à être le meilleur, y avait un bon pas de troll.  
  
D'un côté, c'était plus que rassurant que ce soit pour ça que Lily lui parler. Il s'était imaginé un instant qu'elle savait pour sa lycanthropie et qu'elle voulait en être sûre avant de demander son renvoi auprès de Dumbledore. _En même temps, selon toi, tout le monde est au courant et veut te faire expulser._ Ben, fallait avouer que c'était pas si évident d'être considéré comme un monstre sanguinaire, d'autant plus lorsqu'on l'est une fois par mois, dans une école. _Ouais, bah, pour l'instant je pense que Lily attend une réponse sauf si c'est trop te demander.  
_  
En effet, Lily attendait devant lui et il semblait qu'il était resté longtemps comme ça à se parler à lui-même car elle semblait, à la fois désespérée et légèrement énervée.  
  
-Si tu veux pas, tu peux me le dire que je reste pas plantée là comme une de tes groupies idiotes.  
  
-Hein?  
  
Une de ses groupies? _Elle voudrait savoir si oui ou non, tu l'aides.  
_  
-Ah! Euh... Bien sûr!  
  
Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de Lily et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Remus était persuadé que si James avait été à sa place, il aurait dû être emmené à l'infirmerie d'urgence pour cause de mâchoire décrochée ou de cœur qui aurait loupé quelques battements. Il remercia, donc, Merlin pour ne pas être James mais sourit à l'image de son ami en admiration, voire en adoration, devant la préfète de Gryffondor. James aurait vraiment tout donné pour être à sa place, même son balai, et Remus n'en profitait même pas. Elle avait parlé d'une histoire de groupies?  
  
-Demain soir? Ça te va?  
  
-Euh... Oui, je pense.  
  
Demain soir? Il n'avait rien de prévu? Ils devaient faire quelque chose avec James, Sirius et Peter, non? M...., c'était la pleine lune!  
  
-Alors, à demain! Euh, ça va?  
  
-Je... Je désolé, j'avais oublié. Demain soir, je peux pas.  
  
Comment avait-il pu oublier ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois! C'était vrai, ils auraient pu sûrement réviser dans la Cabane hurlante, pourquoi pas? Et puis, au final, pour les cours de DCFM, il pourrait lui montrer à quoi ressemble un loup-garou. _Ou tu peux lui proposer une autre date._  
  
-Pourquoi pas plutôt ce soir?  
  
-Ça me va.  
  
-Ok, on se retrouve à 8h ici?  
  
-Bien sûr. A ce soir.  
  
Sur ce, elle partit rejoindre ses amis qui les observaient curieusement. Mais, avant de les avoir totalement rejointes, elle fit brusquement demi- tour pour se replanter devant un Remus très étonné.  
  
-Je voulais juste m'assurer que si demain soir, tu étais occupé, c'était pour travailler, faire tes devoirs de préfets ou avoir un rendez-vous et non sortir nous retirer des points avec tes amis.  
  
Remus sourit devant la possibilité d'une sortie des Maraudeurs avant de se rappeler que c'était une transformation qui l'attendait ce soir-là. On ne pouvait pas compter ça comme une sortie qui peut retirer des points? _Bien sûr que non, si quelqu'un découvrait ces sorties dans la Forêt interdite, on vous renverrait, donc il ne pourrait plus enlever de points puisque vous n'appartiendrez plus à une maison._ A moins, bien sûr qu'il enlève les points avant de les renvoyer. _Et puis, il devrait même en accorder une centaine à chacun pour avoir réussi à être animagus._ Pour mieux les enlever pour l'avoir fait sans rien dire à personne.  
  
A la pensée que ses amis aient réussi à accomplir cet exploit, le sourire de Remus s'élargit. Lily dû prendre ça pour un aveu car ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de mieux le réprimander car, en tant que préfets, il devait montrer l'exemple, lui ordonner de ne pas le faire et le menacer de le dire à McGonagal, ce qu'elle ne ferait pas car cela assurait une perte de points tandis qu'une sortie laissait planer le doute. Mais, elle fut interrompue par une voix provenant des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

* * *

James dû attendre, au moins 3h que Sirius ait fini sa douche, enfin, c'est l'impression que ça lui avait donné. Finalement, il resta 5 minutes dans la salle de bain pour ne pas louper le début des cours. Maudit soit Sirius et son narcissisme maladif.  
  
Finalement, ils sortirent rejoindre Remus dans la salle commune en ayant devant eux à peine un quart d'heure pour déjeuner. A peine sorti de la pièce, James stoppa. Il était bouche bée devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Remus ! Lily ! Remus souriait à Lily. Il était en train de lui faire du charme! Remus draguait Lily ! Comment osait-il? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça? Pas à lui? Pas à son ami? James ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait parler, il ne pouvait que regarder la scène devant lui.  
  
-Remus! Arrête de draguer Evans, tu vas te faire étrangler par James.  
  
Remus sourit encore plus franchement à la remarque de Sirius mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit James. Il devait y avoir de quoi. James se sentait prêt à le tuer à cet instant précis. Bon, peut-être pas à le tuer, mais il se sentait une furieuse envie de lui faire mal, très mal. D'ailleurs, Lily n'avait pas l'air de nourrir de meilleurs sentiments envers Sirius. Elle semblait prête à lancer une troupe de basilics à ses trousses.  
  
-Je vois pas en quoi il en aurait le droit.  
  
Puis, elle se tourna vers Remus et lui dit quelque mots que James ne comprit pas. Et, Lily partit rejoindre ses amies sans un seul regard pour le reste des Maraudeurs. Il retira ce qu'il venait de dire, il se sentait, tout à fait prêt à le tuer. Il se promit de le faire une fois que Sirius serait loin d'eux. Il était sûr que Sirius ne le croirait pas, il pensait toujours Remus plus réfléchi. _Peut-être parce qu'il est plus réfléchis._ Non, Sirius prendrait encore pour Remus même s'il disait que ce serait sympa de devenir mangemort. Il se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Remus avant de grogner un truc du genre 'onyva'.  
  
-Allez James! Me dis pas que t'es jaloux de Remus.  
  
Sirius, bien sûr. _Personne ne te connaît aussi bien que lui._ James? Jaloux de Remus? N'importe quoi! Il avait toujours l'air malade, il était tout maigre et... Bon, il avait une force incroyable, il avait beaucoup de charisme et c'était un des mecs les mieux vus de Poudlard, mais James ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Lily pouvait lui trouver.  
  
-Dis lui, Remus que tu draguais pas Lily.  
  
-Hein? Remus et Lily?  
  
Ce que James pouvait haïr Peter à ce moment, de lier ces deux noms ensembles. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester d'avoir tant de mal à se réveiller. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester d'être Peter. Sirius paraissait aussi exaspéré que James.  
  
-Me dis pas que t'as pas vu que Remus parlait avec Lily quand on est arrivé, Peter?  
  
-Euh... Oui, mais je pensais pas que... Enfin, c'est stupide. Si Remus aimait Lily, il nous l'aurait dit, non?  
  
James retira tout ce qu'il venait de dire sur Peter. Il l'adorait. C'était le mec le plus intelligent du monde. Bon, peut-être pas mais quand même James l'adorait. Et puis, c'était stupide, en effet, de penser que Remus et Lily...  
  
-N'est-ce pas, Remus?  
  
James n'entendit pas la réponse de Remus pour réconforter Peter. Il venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et James avait aperçu Lily assise à la table des Gryffondors. Il était tellement absorbé par la vision enchanteresse qui s'étendait devant ses yeux qu'il n'entendit pas la remarque que Sirius lui fit. Ce fut un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le sortit de sa torpeur.  
  
Il jeta à Sirius, un regard agacé mais se rendit compte que son attention était portée sur autre chose. Tout comme Remus et Peter, il affichait un air définitivement surpris, peut-être même un peu trop pour paraître décent. James suivit leurs regards et faillit s'étaler dans l'entrée tant ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. C'était au-delà de tout ce que son cerveau pouvait accepter. Il lui semblait, d'ailleurs, que celui-ci était momentanément hors d'usage. Ce fut Sirius qui reprit le plus vite ses esprits.  
  
-Hey, Rogue! Tes filtres d'amour ne sont pas assez puissants pour fonctionner sur des filles autres que des premières années?  
  
En effet, Rogue était entré devant eux. Ce qui avait surpris les Maraudeurs était la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés. En effet, Rogue traînait régulièrement avec une bande de Serpentards, dont quelques filles, mais on ne le voyait jamais seul avec un membre du sexe opposé. Les Maraudeurs en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que ce cher Sevy, soit était gay, soit repoussait la gente féminine que ce soit par son odeur ou son manque d'hygiène ou encore les deux, l'un étant sûrement dû à l'autre.  
  
Depuis la deuxième année, Rogue avait appris à ignorer tout commentaire venant des Maraudeurs, jusqu'à un certain point cependant. Il rejoignit, donc, sa table, un air hautain collé au visage. Néanmoins, sa jeune conquête semblait plus prompte à s'énerver. Elle fit volte face. Elle possédait des yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux qui contrairement à Rogue paraissaient soyeux et non graisseux. Son teint pâle faisait particulièrement ressortir ses yeux remplis de colère envers ceux qui avaient osé insulter son frère.  
  
Car c'était à n'en pas douter sa sœur, même si, heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas hérité du même nez. Elle était même plutôt jolie si l'on faisait abstraction de la colère qui imprégnait chaque trait de son visage. Elle allait leur sauter dessus si son geste n'avait été arrêté par Rogue qui lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa table. Mais, être redevable à un Serpentard ne semblait guère plaire à Sirius.  
  
-Je ne savais pas qu'on pratiquait l'inceste dans ta famille, Sevy. Excuse- moi, si j'avais su, j'aurais été plus poli avec ta sœur.  
  
Sirius ou l'art d'en rajouter une couche au moment où il vaudrait mieux se la fermer. De plus, James doutait fort que Sirius fut plus poli parce qu'elle faisait partie de la famille de Rogue. Il aurait d'ailleurs peut- être dû. En une seconde, elle avait bondi sur Sirius et, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, lui griffa chaque partie de sa peau exposée à ses mains. Sirius eu la chance que Remus intervienne avant qu'il ne se fasse déchiqueter. La jeune fille se débattit, mais ne pu rien contre la force du loup-garou.  
  
-TOI! Je te jure que si tu insultes encore une fois ma famille, je t'envoie à l'infirmerie pour un bon bout de temps.  
  
Elle semblait bien vaniteuse. Après tout, elle n'entrait qu'en première année alors que Sirius, lui avait déjà passé ses BUSEs. Avec brio, d'ailleurs.  
  
-Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, si tu es aussi versée dans la magie noire que ton frère.  
  
Elle se débattit avec encore plus de force, si c'était possible, mais avant qu'elle put répondre, Rogue avait surgi pour l'emmener loin des Maraudeurs. Un sourire satisfait s'étalait maintenant sur les lèvres de Sirius.  
  
-J'aime bien cette petite.

* * *

-J'aime bien cette petite.  
  
Merlin! Comment pouvait-il être aussi bête? Cette 'petite' avait failli lui arracher le visage et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'était qu'il l'aimait bien. C'était tout Sirius. Mais, il y avait tout de même une progression, Sirius aimait bien une Serpentard, qui plus est, la sœur de celui qu'il déteste le plus à Poudlard. _Ça promet d'être amusant._ Non, pas amusant, peut-être intéressant ou compliqué mais sûrement pas amusant.  
  
-Bah quoi? Me regardez pas avec ces têtes. Vous êtes dignes d'un Veracrasse qui aurait bouffé une feuille de salade avariée.  
  
James fut le premier à transformer la lueur d'incrédulité en amusement dans ses yeux.  
  
-Va bientôt falloir qu'on surveille tes fréquentations.  
  
-Bientôt? En te regardant, je dirais que c'est bien trop tard.  
  
S'en suivit une lutte acharnée pour savoir lequel était de meilleure compagnie. Merlin, qu'ils pouvaient être gamins quand ils s'y mettaient. Sirius proposa de demander à la première personne qui passerait près d'eux. James accepta sans hésiter le défi. Pauvre personne-qui-passera-près-d'eux, elle allait se retrouver devant deux sourires plus charmeurs l'un que l'autre et deux paires d'yeux suppliants.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que Lily choisit de se lever et de longer la table pour sortir. Elle fut, donc, interceptée par Sirius, James étant trop occupé à se passer la main dans les cheveux.  
  
-Oh, Evans! On aurait besoin de ton aide pour résoudre un petit problème.  
  
-Si vous parlez du fait que vous devez partager un cerveau pour deux depuis votre enfance, je suis désolée, je ne peux rien pour vous.  
  
-Oh, merci. C'est trop gentil. C'est rare que tu nous dises qu'on a un cerveau même si on doit le partager. Ça fait chaud au cœur.  
  
Sirius était-il, donc, toujours obligé de paraître plus bête qu'il ne l'est? Et James était-il obligé de garder ce sourire stupide alors que Lily venait de le critiquer? _On ne choisit pas ses amis._ En fait, oui on les choisit, même si, dans son cas, c'était plutôt ses amis qui l'avaient choisi, mais Remus n'était pas mal tombé, il fallait bien avouer ça. Il n'aurait pu trouver meilleurs amis qu'eux. Ils étaient de venu animagi rien que pour l'aider à mieux supporter sa condition de loup-garou qu'ils avaient, par ailleurs accepté très facilement. Même Peter qui avait une peur inconditionnelle des créatures magiques ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Non, vraiment, Remus Lupin avait les meilleurs amis qui puissent exister. Et, bon, ok, Sirius était plus qu'un ami mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être totalement gamin quand il voulait. Pas étonnant que son animagus soit le chien à celui-là.  
  
Toutefois, son caractère ne semblait pas plaire à Lily qui partit le plus rapidement possible. Bizarrement, elle n'aimait pas se retrouver seule avec les Maraudeurs. Il faut dire que le regard constant de James ne devait pas aider. Enfin bon, au moins, après cette intervention, Sirius et James avaient oublié leur bataille. C'était sans compter Sirius qui coinça la première fille qui passa à la suite de Lily.  
  
-Hey, Amy! James et moi, on se posait une question. Et, je suis sûr que tu vas bien vouloir nous aider.  
  
-Oh, oui bien sûr.  
  
Ça se passait toujours comme ça avec Sirius. Il se sentait obligé de flirter dès qu'il parlait à une fille. Remus n'était pas sûr d'apprécier beaucoup ce manège, mais après tout, c'était toujours innocent, du moins du côté de Sirius qui ne ferait rien pour vexer son petit ami. Et puis, si cela pouvait lui assurer une victoire face à James, Sirius était prêt à la rendre dingue de lui s'il le fallait et si elle ne l'était pas déjà.  
  
-Eh, bien, vois-tu, nous nous demandions lequel de nous deux était de meilleure compagnie que l'autre et nous avons pensé que tu pourrais nous éclairer sur ce point.  
  
Elle parut horrifiée de devoir prendre parti pour l'un des Maraudeurs. _Pitoyable._ C'était vrai quoi ! Ce n'étaient pas des Dieux. C'étaient des sorciers, simplement des sorciers. Remus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi tant de personnes étaient intimidées devant eux. Ils n'avaient rien de spécial après tout. Bon, Remus était un loup-garou et les autres étaient des animagi cachés, mais quand même. Et puis, personne n'était au courant.  
  
-Eh bien... Euh... Je... C'est difficile... Euh...  
  
_C'est bien ce que je disais. Pitoyable._  
  
-Enfin, je sais pas. Il faudrait peut-être... demander à des gens plus proches de vous? Remus ou Peter?  
  
En plus, elle allait mettre Peter en danger. Lui non plus ne saurait que dire, quoi que, parfois, il se montrait doué pour les remettre à leur place.  
  
-Moi, je suis neutre. Je veux pas mourir jeune et ils seraient capables de me harceler jusqu'à ce que je me suicide.  
  
James le regarda avec une moue boudeuse.  
  
-Mais non, on ferait jamais ça. Tu sais bien qu'on t'aime, Wortmail. Et, on a encore besoin de toi pour te laisser te tuer.  
  
-Tu vois ? Y a que toi qui peux nous aider.  
  
Quand Sirius se mettait à faire son air de chien battu, personne ne pouvait résister, pas même McGonagal ou un Maraudeur. Encore une fois, ça eut l'air de marcher car Amy sourit. Mais, Remus remarqua que ce n'était pas un sourire attendri mais un de ces sourires qu'arbore Sirius quand il réussit un mauvais tour, c'était un sourire de triomphe. Remus comprit très vite pourquoi.  
  
-Hum, pour cela il faudrait que je passe plus de temps avec vous. Juste pour pouvoir juger.  
  
C'est plutôt bien joué. En effet, mais Remus n'appréciait que moyennement qu'Amy passe plus de temps avec Sirius. Ce dernier semblait totalement indifférent à ce que pouvait penser son petit ami.  
  
-Dis moi, Amy. C'est bien toi qui es imbattable en potion, non?  
  
-Euh, imbattable, peut-être pas. Mais, je me débrouille.  
  
Remus croisa le regard de James et fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir où Sirius voulait en venir.  
  
-Je pense que ça va être possible, alors. Tu nous rejoins ce soir, à 8h dans la salle commune. Tu nous remettras ton jugement plus tard.  
  
Remus n'aimait pas énormément le sourire de Sirius. C'était le sourire de quelqu'un qui avait quelque mauvais tour en tête. Et venant de Sirius, ça pouvait ne pas être forcément bénéfique aux Maraudeurs. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une potion. Mais Amy, elle, semblait ravie et partit retrouver ses amies qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Lily semblait particulièrement mécontente du sourire que devait afficher son amie. Remus se retourna vers Sirius.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?  
  
-Oh, rien. Rien du tout.  
  
Si Sirius lui disait la vérité, Remus était le fils caché de Merlin. Il faudra, donc, s'attendre à une surprise dans les jours qui viennent. Il fallait juste espérer qu'elle serait bonne. James semblait tout aussi suspicieux que Remus, et Peter regardait Sirius avec appréhension. Décidément, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait mais Sirius savait vraiment installer une bonne ambiance avant d'aller cours.  
  
-Hey, me regardez pas comme ça! Je vais pas vous bouffer. Vous venez? On va être en retard.  
  
Sirius avait raison, ils allaient être en retard et il ne valait mieux pas être en retard en cours de potion. Surtout eux. Déjà que les Gryffondors ne sont pas les élèves préférés de Haje, si, en plus, ce sont eux, les Maraudeurs, cela pourrait mal tourner pour eux. Ils forcèrent l'allure, ils n'allaient pas s'abaisser à courir dans les couloirs pour les beaux yeux d'un prof de potion. Ils arrivèrent une minute avant le début du cours, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le professeur les regarda passer comme s'ils n'étaient que des insectes méprisables.  
  
-Bah, on commence bien la journée.

* * *

-Bah, on commence bien la journée.  
  
Peter avait raison. Un réveil en sursaut, Lily était sympa avec Remus, Lily l'insultait une fois, une gamine tentait de laminer Sirius, Lily l'insultait une deuxième fois, Sirius agissait bizarrement et, pour finir, ils avaient cours de potion. _Quelle magnifique journée qui s'annonce!_ En effet, en plus, Lily le détestait. Pourquoi Lily le détestait-elle d'ailleurs ? Il était toujours gentil avec elle. Bon, évidement, elle n'avait pas dû apprécier le jour où il a ridiculisé son petit ami. En y repensant, il avait ridiculisé chacun de ses petits amis, et jamais elle n'appréciait. Mais, ça ne pouvait pas être une raison suffisante. Et pourquoi elle parlait à Remus ce matin ? _Peut-être qu'elle parlait de toi, James Potter._ Peu probable. A moins qu'elle n'ait eu quelque chose à redire sur sa conduite récemment mais elle en parlait toujours directement à lui. _Ou ils se voient en cachette._ Encore plus peu probable. James ne voulait pas croire ça. Et, Remus ne ferait jamais ça, autant pour lui que pour Sirius.  
  
Occupé par ses pensées, James ne s'était même pas aperçu des répliques acides qui fusaient devant lui. Les cours de potion étant en commun avec les Serpentards, Sirius s'était installé non loin de Rogue afin de le ridiculiser à chaque cours. En effet, les potions de Rogue étaient souvent ratées, ce qui étonnait constamment Haje, qui connaissait sa famille, réputée pour ses potions et ses facilités en cette matière. Haje s'est donc convaincu que Rogue était le canard boiteux de cette famille.  
  
-Touche encore une fois à ma sœur, Black, et tu ne pourras pas vivre assez vieux pour voir Celui-Dont-On- Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom triompher.  
  
Il rajouta quelque chose plus bas, qui fit pâlir Sirius. James en conclut que ce devait être particulièrement mesquin et se demanda ce qui pouvait faire pâlir Sirius.  
  
-Je te ferais remarquer que c'est ta sœur qui s'est jetée sur moi. C'est pas de ma faute si aucune fille ne me résiste.  
  
Rogue fulminait tant et si bien que James n'aurait pas été surpris de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il réussit même, ce jour là, à rater sa potion tout seul, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas très concentré dessus. Car les Maraudeurs savaient bien qu'il était plus doué que ce que les autres pensaient. Ils l'avaient surpris dans une salle inconnue de la plupart des élèves, préparant une potion de Polynectar, potion très difficile surtout qu'il était encore en première année. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs jurés par la suite de toujours garder leurs cheveux sur leurs têtes.  
  
En parlant de potion, c'était cette histoire de potion avec Sirius. James jeta un coup d'œil à Amy. Il était vrai qu'elle avait du talent pour cette matière. C'était l'une des seules à sembler réussir cette potion parfaitement. Il fallait aussi avouer que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas un don inné pour les potions et ne se forçaient pas trop non plus. Mais pourquoi Sirius voulait-il son aide ? Il ne comptait, tout de même pas réviser ses cours de potions ? _Inimaginable._ C'est sûr. Sirius préparait un sale coup et James voulait savoir. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit :  
  
** C'est quoi cette histoire avec Amy ? Remus ne t'aime plus ? Tu veux préparer un philtre d'amour. Ou Rogue devient trop collant ? Et tu veux une  
potion repoussante. Remarque, si tu ne passait pas 3h le matin dans la salle de bain à te pomponner, il ne serait peut-être pas amoureux de toi.  
**  
Il fit apparaître cette note entre les ingrédients de Sirius, qui fixa le parchemin 2 sec avant de le lire. Peter tentait de lire par dessus son épaule, mais dès que Sirius lu le nom de Remus, il le fit tenir tranquille d'un regard noir. Peter se retourna vers James.  
  
-Sirius a une admiratrice.  
  
Son air conspirateur, ainsi que la remarque, déplacée étant donné que l'admiratrice en question était James, le fit sourire. Il se promit de lancer des œillades à Sirius dès qu'il pourrait, et il retourna à sa potion, guettant la réponse de Sirius, qui ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
**Ça va pas de m'écrire des trucs pareils ?! T'imagines si Peter avait lu ça ?**   
Il fallait avouer que Peter était le roi des gaffes. Alors, ils ne lui avaient rien dit pour Remus et Sirius. C'était plus sûr. De toute façon, James l'avait remarqué tout seul, il laissait Peter le remarquer de lui- même.   
**Et puis, je te rappelle la fois où tu t'étais gouré de table. T'imagines ? Rogue, lire ça!**   
Oh, il avait fait une erreur une fois dans sa vie. En plus, c'était sur son dos que c'était retombé. Il avait envoyé un mot à Sirius lorsqu'il avait remarqué pour lui et Remus. Il s'était alors extasié sur la beauté de Remus et avait envoyé le mot à Peter qui l'avait regardé bizarrement pendant, au moins, un mois. Et Sirius s'était foutu de lui pendant trois mois. Remus avait, quant à lui, failli le tuer accidentellement. C'était la veille de la pleine lune.  
**Et puis, je ne me pomponne pas. Je fais juste gaffe à pas ressembler à un épouvantail, même quand Lily approche.**   
_Touché._ Pff, de toute façon, James ne ressemblait pas à un épouvantail et, il ne voyait pas du tout ce que Lily avait à faire là dedans.  
  
Et puis, d'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas répondu. C'était quoi cette histoire de potion ? Pourquoi il avait ce sourire que James n'aimait pas trop pour l'instant ? James allait mettre ça par écrit lorsqu'un autre parchemin apparut devant lui.  
  
**Je t'expliquerais plus tard. T'en fait pas, tu vas bien rire.  
**  
Bon c'était déjà ça, il n'était pas visé. Mais, rire aux dépens de quoi ? Ou plutôt, de qui ? Il faudrait que James étudie cette question, mais plus tard, car il fallait qu'il se concentre pour terminer la potion que presque tout le monde avait finie. Ainsi, James se fit réprimander vertement par le professeur Haje pour sa 'lenteur exceptionnelle' à fabriquer une potion. Mais, il n'y avait que 3 élèves à avoir réussi leur potion : Amy et deux Serpentards. Tout les autres élèves furent, donc, invités avec toute la délicatesse de leur cher professeur de potion, c'est-à-dire aucune, à lui remettre un devoir de 4 parchemins sur la préparation et les effet de la potion de Véritaserum.  
  
En sortant de la salle de potion, James était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le coude de Sirius s'approcher dangereusement de ses côtes. D'ailleurs, s'il l'avait, ne serait-ce qu'entre aperçu, il aurait pu l'éviter. Le coude de Sirius vint, donc broyer les côtes de James qui allait lui répondre lorsqu'il vit ce qu'on cherchait à lui montrer. La petite sœur de Rogue était en grande discussion avec un Serpentard de dernière année. Et, pas du genre très recommandable. C'était Rainbird. Le pire chez ce type était qu'il soit intelligent, très intelligent. Ce n'était pas le genre à cogner n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Ce n'était, d'ailleurs, pas le genre à cogner sans raison, mais lorsqu'il avait une raison, il fallait s'attendre au pire.  
  
-Elle a de jolies fréquentations, ta petite protégée.  
  
James ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner Sirius au sujet de cette fille. Après tout, elle avait failli le défigurer, ce qui n'est vraiment pas rien pour Sirius, c'était une Serpentard, qui plus est la sœur de Rogue, et, lui, il l'aimait bien. Sirius est vraiment à part, unique et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Mais, il fallait avouer que c'était étrange de la voir avec Rainbird. Il n'était pas du genre très bavard et semblait préférer la solitude à toute autre chose. Alors, le voir parler avec animation avec un être humain, en première année de surcroît, relevait de l'incroyable.  
  
-Je crois qu'elle a pas trop besoin qu'il la protège.  
  
Remus avait sûrement raison, vu la façon dont elle aurait tué Sirius ce matin, mais il ne semblait pas dire ça à l'intention de James. Sirius fixait l'endroit où Rainbird et la sœur de Rogue venait de disparaître et ne semblait plus s'occuper de ce que ces amis disaient ou faisaient. Il paraissait être en grande réflexion, ce qui déconcerta quelque peu ses amis. Certes, Sirius était intelligent, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu réfléchir comme à ce moment, tous ce qu'il faisait avait l'air de lui venir naturellement. James passa une main devant les yeux de Sirius qui eut pour seule réaction, un froncement de sourcil.  
  
-Sirius, on a cours, là. Tu te réveilles? Qu'on puisse y aller.  
  
Remus parlait d'un ton sec qui ne lui était pas familier. Mais, James se doutait que son ami ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'intérêt que Sirius portait à cette fille. En effet, c'était plutôt bizarre que Sirius porte un intérêt quelconque à un Serpentard sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de blagues.

* * *

-Sirius, on a cours, là. Tu te réveilles? Qu'on puisse y aller.  
  
Remus savait bien qu'il venait de parler assez sèchement mais le comportement de Sirius commençait à porter sur ses nerfs. Pourquoi il s'intéressait à la sœur de Rogue? _Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il fallait vouloir le tuer pour attirer son attention._ Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait tous les Serpentards et quelques profs réunis qui attireraient son attention. Pourquoi elle? Elle avait eut le même regard méprisant quand elle était partie avec son frère. Elle avait tenté de le tuer d'un seul regard comme son frère. Mais, il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas comme son frère. Elle avait défendu sa famille. Avec toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait dépenser! Remus le savait étant donné qu'il l'empêchait de décapiter Sirius et même étant un loup-garou, il avait été tellement surpris de l'ardeur avec laquelle elle se débattait qu'il avait failli la lâcher. _En plus, Sirius a toujours eu tendance à être suicidaire._ Téméraire, sans aucun sens du mot danger, inconscient sont des mots plus juste. Si seulement Remus avait pu croiser son regard, il aurait pu sonder quelque peu son âme. Il s'aperçut que cette jeune première année l'intriguait, lui aussi. Ce fut finalement lui qui, occupé par ses pensées, ne vit pas ses amis partir.  
  
-Remus? C'est pas toi qui voulais pas être en retard?  
  
James le regardait, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres tandis que Remus clignait rapidement des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le sens de ces mots.  
  
-Oh... Euh... Oui. On y va?  
  
-On attendait que toi.  
  
Sirius semblait aussi amusé que James. Il lui fit un grand sourire charmeur dont seul Sirius a le secret et Remus se sentit vraiment bête de lui avoir parler aussi durement. Il se gifla mentalement et se jura de se rattraper. Non, réflexion faite, il se mordit mentalement, ainsi, il se transformerait en loup-garou. C'était plus douloureux. _Tu es déjà un loup-garou._ Même, c'était plus pour l'image. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de transformer quelqu'un en loup-garou. Même lui. Tandis que Remus continuait de s'engueuler pour son attitude envers Sirius quelques secondes plus tôt, il passa devant la salle de métamorphose. Heureusement pour lui, il s'en rendit compte avant que ses amis ne lui fassent une remarque désobligeante. Il s'engouffra dans la salle sous le regard amusé de ses ex-amis et ex- petit ami, et médusé de son seul et véritable ami, qu'il entendit murmurer aux deux traîtres.  
  
-Ça doit être à cause de la pleine lune.  
  
Très bonne excuses, ça. Très intelligent, ce Peter. Évidement, en comparaison avec les deux êtres indignes, tout le monde paraissait intelligent. Bon, Remus y allait peut-être un peu fort, ils étaient intelligents. Mais, ça ne les empêchaient pas le moins du monde d'être deux traîtres à leur amitié pour ne pas faire semblant que Remus était fatigué et pas débile au point de s'auto critiquer et ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passe autour. Au moins, Peter voyait ça. Ou peut-être pas et tant mieux.  
  
-Allez ! Te vexe pas. On le dira pas que t'as perdu ton sens de l'orientation.  
  
Amis indignes !  
  
Le professeur McGonagal ne donnait pas de cours permettant aux élèves de bavarder ou même de s'intéresser à autre chose que son cours. En particulier lors de la pratique, car pendant la théorie, James et Sirius discutaient allégrement. Il fallait dire qu'il avait quelques prédispositions dans cette matière. Ok, ils étaient excellents, et encore, le mot était faible. Ils arrivaient même, parfois, à détourner Remus du cours.  
  
Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ils devaient s'entraîner à transformer une petite cuillère en panthère. Exercice difficile vu le peu de ressemblance entre la cuillère et la panthère. A la fin du cours, Remus avait réussi à transformer sa cuillère en une panthère grise, qui ne bougeait pas. James, quant à lui, avait réussi à avoir une panthère noire mais elle était aimantée. Ce qui fit bien rire Sirius. Rire qu'il perdit quand il se rendit compte que sa panthère ne se comportait pas comme une panthère. Pendant le test que McGonagal faisait passer aux cuillères ayant le véritable aspect d'une panthère, c'est-à-dire à celles de James et Sirius, et la panthère de Sirius prit de la nourriture dans sa gueule pour tenter de la faire avaler à son créateur. Ce qui fit éclater de rire toute la classe devant un pauvre Sirius tentant de repousser une panthère tirant désespérément la langue pleine de nourriture pour alimenter son humain. La cuillère de Peter avait des oreilles et une gueule pleine de crocs. Elle mordit d'ailleurs son créateur en guise de remerciement. _Va chercher de la reconnaissance dans une cuillère, toi !_ La panthère de Lily n'avait pas de queue ni de pattes.  
  
En bref, l'exercice n'était pas vraiment maîtrisé et tous récoltèrent des devoirs supplémentaires, y compris James et Sirius qui semblaient offensés par cette nouvelle.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ce cri perça les tympans de Remus. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien déclencher une telle horreur au sein de la classe de métamorphose. Puis, un murmure généralisé parcouru la classe. Remus en saisi quelques mots. 'wow' revenant le plus souvent. D'autre comme 'ridicule' ou 'stupide'. Il entendit Sirius se murmurer à lui-même 'joli couleur'. Lorsque Remus se retourna, il en comprit immédiatement la raison. En effet, Lily venait de se lever et, son joli postérieur était affublé d'une longue queue verte qui ne jurait absolument pas avec ses yeux. Elle semblait pétrifiée, de sorte que Remus se demanda si le sort qui lui avait été lancé ne l'avait pas changée, en même temps, en statue.  
  
Le premier à rire fut, comme par hasard, Sirius. Il fut bientôt imité par la grande majorité de la classe. Remus se doutait que James ne goûtait pas cette plaisanterie, mais il fut surpris de voir Peter se recroqueviller sur sa chaise.  
  
Lily passa de son état de stupéfaction à un état de fureur intense. Elle se retourna vers James. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Remus aurait parié que si elle avait pu, elle aurait donné à James une mort lente et affreuse.  
  
-Potter !  
  
James se tassa sur sa chaise à l'entente de son nom.  
  
-Encore une de tes blagues, hein ?  
  
James pâlissait de plus en plus. A ce stade-là, Remus pensait qu'il allait bientôt devenir aussi transparent qu'un fantôme.  
  
-Enlève-moi ça. Tout de suite !  
  
James écarquillait les yeux au point que ceux-ci paraissaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il se mit à bégayer plus que jamais. Même Remus dont les sens étaient très développés, en raison de sa condition de loup-garou, ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il se tut quelques secondes, fixa Lily et parvint à articuler difficilement :  
  
-Mais, Evans ! C'est pas moi !

* * *

-Mais, Evans ! C'est pas moi !  
  
C'était vrai. Il n'avait strictement rien fait, rien à voir dans cette farce. Farce de très mauvais goût si l'on voulait son avis.  
  
-Comme si j'allais te croire.  
  
Lily était tellement enragée que même McGonagal n'osait intervenir. Et, James ne savait plus où se mettre. Comment Lily pouvait-elle penser que lui, James Potter, lui jouerait un tour ? A Rogue ou à n'importe quel Serpentard, il comprendrait. Mais, il ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Il ne penserait jamais à lui faire quoi que ce soit. C'était Lily. Il devait avoir l'air vraiment bête. Il se sentait idiot de ne rien dire, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il tenta, donc, un regard désespéré vers les Maraudeurs pour y trouver un appui face à la situation. Il vit que Sirius réprimait avec difficulté un fou rire et se promit de le mettre dans une situation très embarrassante dans les jours qui suivraient. Mais, ce fut surtout Remus qui attira son attention. En effet, il regardait Peter avec un regard réprobateur. Peter n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il leur en aurait parlé. Et puis, il n'avait rien contre Lily. Mais, pourquoi il avait fait ça à Lily ? Il savait que James était amoureux d'elle depuis toujours. Il sentit une colère grandir en lui, mais elle fut stoppée par des cris.  
  
-Potter ! Enlève-moi ça, tout de suite !  
  
Ce fut à cet instant que Remus choisit d'intervenir. Merlin bénisse Remus Lupin.  
  
-Mais, voyons Lily. Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est James ? Ça pourrait être n'importe qui.  
  
-N'importe qui ? N'importe qui ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu sais très bien que c'est James. C'est toujours James !  
  
James pouvait encore moins parler que tout à l'heure. Il ne pouvait même plus penser. Lily pensait vraiment ça de lui ? Pourquoi Remus était-il intervenu ? James aurait préféré que Lily continue à lui hurler dessus.  
  
-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. C'est plus souvent Sirius.  
  
Tandis que Lily lançait un regard furieux à Sirius comme pour le forcer à se dénoncer, Remus lançait un regard appuyé à Peter. Celui-ci se mit à bafouiller, ce qui attira l'attention de Lily, ainsi que de toute la classe.  
  
-Tu veux dire quelque chose, Peter ?  
  
Devant le regard noir de Lily, Peter parut s'effondrer. Il prit cependant son courage à deux mains, et débita à un rythme effrayant une phrase que personne ne comprit. Toutefois, cela prouvait sa culpabilité. Il n'osait pas lever la tête, de peur de rencontrer son regard. James ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça ?_ Il voulait peut-être que Lily croie que c'était toi._ Mais pourquoi ? _Sale petit gnome dégénér !_  
  
-J'en ai pas fait exprès. Je suis désolé Lily.  
  
Pas fait exprès ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas en faire exprès ? Et depuis quand l'appelait-il Lily ?  
  
-Je lançai le sort sur la cuillère et ça marchait pas. Alors, je me suis un peu énervé et j'ai secoué la baguette. Et ... Je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
Ça expliquait tout. Pauvre Peter ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour la métamorphose. James ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Peter avait toujours eu peur des foudres de Lily. Il fallait avouer qu'essuyer une colère de Lily était aussi éprouvant que se faire piétiner par un hyppogriffe. En tout cas, pour James. Il plaignait d'autant plus Peter que, maintenant que Lily savait que c'était lui, elle allait sûrement lui hurler une fois de plus dessus pour qu'il lui 'enlève ça tout de suite'.  
  
-Oh... Ben, t'en as pas fait exprès. C'est pas si grave. Je vais juste passer à l'infirmerie quelques heures.  
  
Elle parlait d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais sa mine dépitée cassait légèrement son effet. James restait bouche bée. Ça commençait d'ailleurs à faire longtemps qu'il ne parlait plus. Sirius allait peut-être s'inquiéter. Mais, pourquoi Lily ne lui en voulait pas ? Si ça avait été lui, elle l'aurait probablement giflé._ Peut-être parce que toi, tu ne lui aurais pas jeté un sort sans le faire exprès._ C'était tout simplement injuste. James jugea que c'était le moment idéal pour complimenter Lily et lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y était pour rien par la même occasion.  
  
-Tu vois ? C'était pas la peine de m'accuser. Et puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es énervée. Cette queue te va à ravir. Ça fait ressortir tes yeux. Tu devrais la garder, Evans.  
  
Mais, Lily ne sembla pas trouver que c'était le moment propice pour James de parler. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, James reçut une gifle magistrale avant que Lily ne quitte la pièce en vociférant des insultes à son encontre. James ne comprendrait décidément jamais Lily Evans. Il finit, donc de ranger ses affaires et sortit de la salle le plus dignement possible, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne s'en sortait pas très bien vu les rires moqueurs de ses soi-disant amis. Ce fut, ainsi, avec une certaine mauvaise humeur que James entra en collision avec un élève de Poudlard qui ne devait pas regarder devant lui. _Stupide élève inattentifs._ C'est vrai, se permettait-il d'être inattentif, lui ? Il allait lui jeter un regard noir lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui c'était. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, bien entendu, de le fixer le plus méchamment possible, passé cet instant de surprise.  
  
-Tu pourrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds. Mais, j'oubliais qu'on ne pas demander à un cerveau de Serpentard comme le tien de comprendre le mot attention.  
  
James ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'insultait. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi idiot que certains Serpentards auxquels il faisait allusion. A vrai dire, il n'était pas bête du tout. C'était justement le problème avec ce type. Il pouvait tenir tête aux Maraudeurs en raison de son aptitude à élaborer des coups aussi réussis que les leurs. Par ailleurs, ces coups étaient d'autant plus craints qu'ils ne se basaient pas sur le ridicule mais sur la vengeance et que Rainbird n'hésitait pas à utiliser la magie noire. Il dégageait plus de puissance que tout les autres Serpentards réunis, même plus que certains profs.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!  
  
Mais, James n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider, et, aujourd'hui, il était d'une humeur exécrable.  
  
-Quoi ? J'ai aligné deux phrases l'une après l'autre sans t'avoir laissé le temps de comprendre des mots compliqués comme pied ? Je m'excuse, j'avais oublié que je parlais à un Serpentard plus stupide qu'un Veracrasse.  
  
La colère semblait gronder à l'intérieur du Serpentard, James pouvait presque entendre l'orage qui se déroulait dans sa tête. Il était vrai que peu de personne se serait aventurée à contrarier ainsi Rainbird. Il paraissait d'ailleurs que tout le monde soit préoccupé par une activité très intéressante les détournant de la petite altercation entre ces deux élèves.  
  
Sans que James ne l'ai vu venir, son adversaire l'empoigna par le cou pour le plaquer contre un mur, derrière une statue afin d'être à l'abri de tout regard indiscret. James se prit à espérer fortement que ses amis se dépêchent de sortir et sentent le danger qu'encourait leur ami. _C'est ça, le courage des Gryffondors ?_ James tenta de se reprendre, mais tout courageux qu'il soit, il avait beaucoup de mal à faire face à ses yeux verts sombres, presque noirs, qui semblaient lui brûler la rétine tellement son regard le transperçait. Son visage habituellement aussi pâle que la mort virait au gris. _Parfait Serpentard !_  
  
-Ecoute-moi bien Potter ! Personne n'a le droit de m'insulter, encore moins un petit microbe dans ton genre. Quand bien même, tu aurais été un géant, je t'aurais écrasé comme un gnome. Maintenant, tu vas comprendre ce que c'est d'animer la colère de John Rainbird  
  
Au diable le courage et la fierté gryffondoresque, à ce moment précis, James aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Mais, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas la main sur sa gorge qui le retenait, mais James était comme pétrifié, il ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement. Les deux yeux verts, plus sombres que les ténèbres le clouaient sur place. Il se mit à prier pour une intervention quelconque avant que Rainbird, ici présent, ne mette en application ses menaces. Même une intervention de Rogue l'aurait soulagé. Le jeune Gryffondor n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait eu plus peur lors d'un duel contre Voldemort.  
  
Mais, ses amis ne semblaient pas décidés à sortir pour lui prêter main forte, et tandis qu'un rictus mauvais apparaissait sur le visage du Serpentard, une voix jusque là inconnue de James lui sauva la vie.  
  
-Laisse le tranquille, John ! Te met pas dans un état pareil pour rien.  
  
James bougea difficilement la tête pour tenter de savoir qui était son sauveur, et son ancienne peur fut transformée en étonnement. Un étonnement le plus total. La personne qu'il avait devant ses yeux était la dernière à laquelle il se serait attendu. Ou peut-être l'avant dernière, ou l'avant- avant-dernière, si l'on pouvait considérer Voldemort comme une personne.  
  
Mais, le plus étonnant, pour James fut la réaction de Rainbird qui se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu et le regarder d'un air boudeur.

* * *

**_Re note : _**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, dites le moi! Si non, dites le moi! 


	2. Peutêtre pas tant que ça

**Disclaimer : **A mon plus grand malheur, les persos ne sont pas à moi à part ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas. Les lieux non plus, pourtant je vous jure que j'ai essayer de négocié mais JKR n'a pas voulu.

**Note : **Bon, je met ce chapitre assez vite, parce que je part lundi et que je ne reviens que la semaine d'après. J'avoue que ça ne me dérangerai pas, mais alors pas du tout, si j'avais plein de review en revenant. Une petite centaine? Bon, ok, ok pas une centaine mais bon

Merci, pour les review postée, ça fait vraiment plaisir de se dire que ce quu'on écrit plait à quelques personnes. Et, ça encourage à ecrire plus vite.

**Chapitre 2** : Peut-être pas tant que ça.

Tandis que Remus finissait de ranger ses affaires, il fut assailli par un mauvais pressentiment. Par habitude, il faisait confiance à son intuition ; elle s'était toujours révélée exacte depuis qu'il était devenu un loup- garou, c'est-à-dire depuis tout petit. Il n'eut, donc pas de doute quant à son mauvais pressentiment et en fit part à ses amis encore présents dans la salle. C'est-à-dire, tous sauf James qui ne semblait pas d'humeur à écouter n'importe qui lui parler de son instinct.

-Lily veut peut-être me tuer ! Elle a fait semblant de rien et elle m'attend à la sortie pour me faire payer...

Sa phrase se termina par un petit couinement. Peter avait toujours eu tendance à se croire en danger. Et Remus n'était pas prêt de penser que la préfète de Gryffondor n'avait eu l'idée, ne serait-ce une seule seconde, d'assassiner un élève autre que James ou, à la limite Sirius. Non, ça ne pouvait être ça. Comme le fit si bien remarquer Sirius.

-Mais non, voyons. James a dû lui courir après. Elle l'a insulté et accusé de t'avoir aider à pointer ta baguette vers elle. Elle l'a sûrement encore claqué. Et maintenant, c'est James qui veut te tuer. C'est tout ! Mais, te fait pas trop de soucis, Lily ne voudrait jamais te tuer.

En entendant ceci, Peter se mit à fixer Sirius avec des yeux exorbités. Non, vraiment, Sirius était incorrigible. Sur ce, il éclata de rire, ce qui fit clairement comprendre à Peter qu'il se moquait de lui.

-Mais, t'inquiète pas ! On le laisserai pas faire. N'est-ce pas, Rem' ?

Mais, Remus n'était pas d'humeur à rire avec Sirius. Il voulait savoir pourquoi, ce pressentiment. Ses sens de loup-garou ne l'avaient trompé. Il balaya, donc, du regard, la salle où ils se trouvaient encore. Mais, il ne vit que des élèves de Gryffondor sortant de leur cours de métamorphose. Il se demanda, alors, ce que pouvaient préparer les Serpentards, car s'il se passait quelque chose à Poudlard susceptible de nuire aux Maraudeurs, c'était, à n'en pas douter.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que James n'était plus avec eux, ce à quoi il ne pensait plus car ses disputes avec Lily étaient fréquentes, très fréquentes. Il se mit, donc, en tête que celui-ci devait avoir un gros problème avec un Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas faux. Il demanda aux autres de sortir le plus vite possible afin de vérifier si la survie de leur ami n'était pas en danger.

Ce fut, alors en quatrième vitesse que Remus sortit de la salle pour stopper net. Il était, en effet, stupéfait de voir l'un de ses meilleurs amis aux prises avec le pire Serpentard qui puisse exister, mais aussi, le plus calme. Il stoppa tellement vite que Sirius, toujours en train de faire l'idiot devant les quelques Gryffondors qui restaient, comme d'habitude, lui rentra dedans et ne dû sa non-percutation du sol qu'aux reflex du loup- garou. Sirius le dévisagea avec un sourire qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quel fille de Poudlard et même quelques garçons, avant de s'écrier :

-Mon sauveur !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il mima de se jeter dans les bras de Remus. Il le fit d'ailleurs réellement, mais, sentant que 'son sauveur' avait l'esprit porté sur autre chose, il se retourna pour comprendre la fixation que faisait son petit ami sur le couloir. Il dû être vraiment surpris car il ne dit rien. Peter, qui avait remarqué que ses deux amis n'étaient pas dans leurs états normaux, agita une main devant leurs yeux, avant de suivre leurs regards. Il eut un hoquet de surprise.

En fait, James n'était pas en si mauvaise posture que ça, du moins, de ce que Remus pouvait en juger. Bon, certes, Rainbird lui tenait la gorge. _En effet, pas très embarrassant !_ Mais, il ne semblait pas s'occuper de lui. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à enlever sa main du cou de James.

En effet, il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à James, il paraissait plutôt préoccupé par la jeune fille devant lui. Si Remus n'avait pas su que c'était de Rainbird qu'il s'agissait, il aurait dit qu'elle le réprimandait et qu'il était gêné de son attitude. Remus remarqua, d'ailleurs, que James était aussi abasourdi que lui. Mais, il fallait dire, pour sa défense qu'il y avait de quoi. Il était rare, voire impossible, de voir Rainbird avec cette tête là. De plus, la jeune fille, qui avait l'air de lui faire une leçon de morale, n'était autre que la petite sœur de Rogue.

_Décidément, elle est bien étrange la copine de ton petit ami._ Ce n'était pas sa copine, mais, effectivement, elle était bien étrange. _Cela ne va pas déplaire à Sirius._ En effet, Remus craignait que le mystère de cette fille attise la curiosité de Sirius. Ce n'était même pas réellement une crainte, mais une certitude. Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Sirius sourit. Un de ces sourires que Remus ne connaissait seulement que sur le visage de Sirius. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. _Y a-t-il un sourire venant de Sirius qui n'est pas signe de futurs problèmes ?_ Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Hum, mais là n'était pas la question.

-Bon, on va voir ce qu'il se passe ?

Sirius avait raison. Ils n'allaient pas laisser James en plan, là-bas, face à ses deux étranges Serpentards. Remus se préparait à prêter main forte à son ami, quoique il semblait hors de la discussion des deux persécuteurs de son ami que Remus entendait grâce à ses sens de loup-garou. Mais, lorsqu'il fit un pas, il entendit Rainbird soupirer et partir sans un mot de plus. _Bizarre, il ne semble pas du genre à partir sans avoir le dernier mot._ Effectivement, plus il rencontrait cette petite, Alya à ce qu'il avait entendu, plus elle lui paraissait suspecte. Pas qu'elle ait commis un délit quelconque, mais elle était différente des autres élèves, même à Serpentard.

-Oh, c'est toi ? Si j'avais su, je l'aurais laisser faire.

_Bon, au moins, ça reste une Serpentarde._ Rester odieux en toute circonstance, c'était une devise pour eux. _Ça doit être de famille qu'ils n'aiment pas les Maraudeurs. _Fallait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi, étant donné l'attitude de Sirius, ce matin-là.

Sur ce, elle partit, non sans jeter un regard noir à Sirius. Celui-ci s'était avancé vers James en souriant à la jeune Serpentarde, qui n'avait guère apprécié.

-Au risque de me répéter, j'aime bien cette petite.

Merlin, qu'il était stupide. Il en faisait exprès. Remus en était sûr.

-Au risque de me répéter, j'aime bien cette petite.

James était encore en état de choc. Il avait failli mourir, torturé par un affreux Serpentard qui faisait peur. _N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait._ Non, mais c'était vrai qu'il faisait peur. Il avait presque autant de force que Remus, un loup-garou. _Bien sûr._ Bon, peut-être pas autant et peut-être pas presque, mais quand même, il n'avait pas pu réagir.

Et puis, elle était intervenue. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il était redevable à Rogue ! Certes, elle était plus jolie que Sevy, elle était moins antipathique, mais il était redevable à un membre de la famille de Rogue ! Comment allait-il survivre avec cette dette ? Et... Aïe !

Il venait de se prendre une claque sur le front. De Remus, en plus. Quelle brute ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? James grogna quelque chose dans le genre 'Maisçavapaslatête,qu'est-cetuveux?' Ce qui eut l'air d'amuser fortement ses soi-disant amis qui n'étaient même pas foutus de le secourir quand il en avait vraiment besoin.

-Bah, on pensait qu'ils avaient dû faire quelque chose à ton cerveau car t'avais l'air en panne.

_Vraiment sympas, tes amis._ C'était pas ses amis. Il allait être ami avec Alya, la petite sœur de Rogue, il avait entendu son nom dans la conversation. Ok, elle avait pas trop l'air de vouloir devenir son ami, mais on sait jamais. Il continua dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il pensait. Il voulait devenir ami avec la sœur de Rogue ! _Eurk, et pourquoi t'épouserais pas Sevy pendant que tu y es ?_ Finalement, ils avaient dû faire quelque chose à son cerveau pendant qu'il ne regardait pas. Sauf qu'il avait regardé tout le temps. Il ressortit de ses interrogations par une deuxième claque sur le front. C'était Sirius, cette fois.

-Hey, ils ont rien besoin de me faire. Vous vous arrangez pour ça tout seul.

-Tu crois qu'on te ferait ça ? A toi ? Mais, pour qui tu nous prends ? On ferait jamais ça.

-Sirius...

-Non, je ne veux plus t'entendre. J'ai trop de peine.

-Sirius...

-On voulait juste le remettre en marche.

-Sirius...

-Et voilà comment tu nous remercies !

-Sirius ! C'est bon.

Comme par miracle, Sirius se tut. Pourquoi, quand il le lui demandait, Sirius ne lui obéissait pas ? Et pourquoi il obéissait à Remus ? _Peut-être parce que, lui, a des moyens de pression pour qu'il continue pas à faire l'idiot._ Ça, pour avoir des moyens de pression, il en avait, des moyens de pression. Mais, James n'allait pas se mettre à sortir avec Sirius pour qu'il lui obéisse. Quoique, ce serait tentant. _De sortir avec Sirius ?_ Non, de se faire obéir.

-Bon, on y va ? J'ai faim, moi.

-T'as toujours faim, Peter.

-Même pas vrai. Et, quand on voit ce que t'ingurgite en un repas, je pense que...

-Parce que tu penses, toi ?

-Ahah, très drôle.

Sirius était vraiment bête. _C'est pas pour rien que c'est ton meilleur ami._ Même pas vrai. Et puis, de toute façon, James avait faim. Il partit, donc, avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre et qu'ils ne doivent s'éterniser 3h avant qu'il daigne faire un pas. Remus et Peter lui emboîtèrent le pas, sans se faire prier. Sirius était reparti dans son monologue continuel lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses amis partaient sans lui. Il décréta, donc, que de toute façon, il avait faim et les suivit sans un mot de plus.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que James avançait vers la grande salle. Il pensait à la bêtise de Sirius, à son horreur face à Rainbird, il se promit de se montrer plus courageux la prochaine fois, (_T'es à Gryffondor, tout de même, faut le prouver_) lorsqu'il aperçut Lily revenant de l'infirmerie, finalement dépossédée de sa queue verte émeraude. Son attention fut, alors, concentrée sur la jeune préfète et, pour la deuxième dans la journée, il rentra dans quelqu'un.

-Oh, non !

Non, il n'avait pas dit ça tout haut. _Ben, faut le croire vu le sourire moqueur de Rainbird._ James n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Deux fois en une journée ! C'était vraiment obligé que ce soit lui ? Ça pouvait pas être n'importe quel autre élève ? Y en a plein, des élèves, à Poudlard.

-Jey ! Tu vas pas recommencer. On y va.

Jey ? _Bah, oui. Comme John._ Comment on peut donner un surnom à un être comme lui ? Mais, 'Jey' ne broncha pas, il eut juste le temps de marmonner à James. Il ne bronchait jamais quand c'était Alya qui lui parlait. Bizarre.

-Tu apprends vite à ce que je vois. C'est bien.

Et, il partit sans autre commentaire. Ses amis le regardaient avec amusement. Comme si c'était drôle. En plus, avec tout ça, il avait perdu Lily. _Tu vas peut-être la retrouver à sa table._ Bonne idée. Direction la table des Gryffondors. C'était, donc, après avoir, au préalable, regarder des deux côtés, comme pour traverser une route, que James fila s'installer à sa table sans un seul regard pour ses amis qui, de toute façon, n'étaient plus ses amis.

Mais, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas leur échapper. _Il faut dire que t'as pas vraiment essayé._ Ils avaient qu'à comprendre que James ne voulait pas d'amis indignes. Comme d'habitude, Sirius fit un commentaire, inutile et sans intérêt auquel James ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

-Hey, James ! T'aurais pas, comme qui dirait... oublié quelqu'un ?

Mais, bizarrement, James ne semblait pas d'humeur à lui répondre. Il avait toujours eu tendance à se renfrogner quand ils se moquaient de lui. Remus n'avait jamais compris. Mais, tout de même, il y avait de quoi. Remus n'avait jamais vu James aussi humble devant quelqu'un. Quoi qu'il ait fait, Rainbird avait dû réellement l'impressionner.

Sirius paraissait prêt à en rajouter une couche. _Normal, c'est Sirius._ Mais, avant qu'il n'ait sorti un mot, ses yeux se fixèrent sur quelqu'un que Remus ne vit pas. Il le suivit des yeux avant de se lever.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Qui c'était ? Pourquoi il ne lui disait rien ? _Il en a peut-être marre de toi._ Oui, peut-être. Ça ne pouvait être que ça d'ailleurs. Depuis ce matin, il était... différent. Oui, c'était ça, il était différent de d'habitude. Certes, il pouvait bouder son réveil difficile, mais ça n'avait jamais duré. Il le réveillait ainsi plusieurs fois par année et jamais il n'avait réagi de cette façon. En fait, Remus le trouvait bizarre depuis le cours de potion. Mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. En dépit de tout ce qu'on pouvait penser de Sirius, il n'était pas comme ça. Et puis, qui c'était, d'ailleurs ?

Remus se retourna et commença à chercher cet 'autre' des yeux. Il ne tarda pas à voir qui Sirius était allé voir. Mais, sur le coup, il ne pu y croire. Il dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que c'était réel. Il était avec un élève de première année. Un jeune Serdaigle. Remus voulait bien croire que Sirius ne l'aimait plus, (il s'était toujours demandé comment il pouvait l'aimer) mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'imaginer Sirius et un première année, quel qu'il fut.

Si Remus s'était vu de l'extérieur, il se serrait empressé de fermer la bouche. Mais, c'était physiquement impossible. Et même si ça l'avait été, il était préoccupé par autre chose, en l'occurrence Sirius. Par conséquent, il ressemblait à une carpe sortie de l'eau ou à la limite à un dragon qui vient de découvrir qu'il ne peut plus cracher de flammes. Mais, ça, James et Peter l'avaient bien vu. Alors, quand Remus retourna à ses amis et qu'il les vit avec chacun un grand sourire collé au visage, il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-Quoi ?

On aurait dit qu'ils se moquaient de lui. _C'est ce qu'ils font._ Ouais, bah ça se voyait. Et, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

-Oh, rien rien ! Tu te sens bien ?

Ben, oui, il se sentait bien. C'était quoi cette question ? Bon, il était un peu omnubilé par Sirius et ce première année mais bon, rien de grave.

Contre toute attente, Remus explosa de rire. Comment avait-il pu penser ça de Sirius ? Il voyait bien Sirius avec ce première année... Quoique. Non, il ne voyait pas ça du tout et ne s'en sentait pas plus mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois ! _Presque autant que Sirius._ Euh, fallait pas trop exagérer quand même.

-C'est vrai, t'as pas l'air bien, là.

Peter s'inquiétait toujours... pour rien. _Peut-être pas pour rien._ Ouais, c'était vrai que sa santé mentale était quelque peu en danger s'il se mettait à rire comme ça d'un coup, sans prévenir. Bon, ok, elle était sérieusement en danger. Surtout en côtoyant de si près les Maraudeurs. _Tu es un Maraudeur._ C'était bien ce qu'il disait. Trop près des Maraudeurs, il ne peut être que atteint.

-Quoi, mon pauvre petit Moony ne va pas bien ?

-Petit, petit... Je suis aussi grand que toi.

-Non, t'as 1 cm de moins. Alors, t'es tout petit, Moony !

Au risque de se répéter : Merlin, ce qu'il était bête ! S'en était incroyable. Mais, il l'avait appelé 'son' pauvre petit Moony. C'était un bon point. Bon, ok, il était tout pardonné. Mais, ce n'était pas une raison. Pourquoi...

-Pourquoi t'es allé voir ce gamin ?

Merci, Peter.

-Oh, c'est rien... Un bouquin que je lui ai prêté. Tu sais, c'est un Serdaigle et tu sais comment...

-Sirius Black ? Prêter un livre ?

-Non, James ! Ce serait plutôt... Sirius Black ? Avoir un livre ?

Remus avait raison. Il ne l'avait jamais vu le nez dans un livre. A moins que ce soit...

-Tu voulais pas plutôt dire une revue de Quidditch ?

Décidément, James pensait comme lui ce matin. Mais, au moins, maintenant Remus comprenait. Et dire qu'il s'était imaginé un truc pas possible. Faudra qu'il se fasse pardonner auprès de Sirius.

-Non, je voulais dire un livre. Tu vois ? Avec des trucs écrits dedans. Pour lire.

Sirius faisait une leçon de lecture à James. Remus devait graver ça dans sa mémoire car ça n'arriverait sûrement pas deux fois dans sa vie. Certes, Sirius savait lire. Il était même intelligent mais, de là à se plonger dans un livre. Peter semblait être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

-Tu l'avais lu, au moins ?

Ce que James pouvait réfléchir vite ce matin.

-Bah, oui. Je l'avais lu. Je sais lire, figure-toi. Ou peut-être que Rainbird t'a effacé la mémoire...

Sirius était vexé et James allait bientôt l'être aussi. Vraiment, parfois, Remus avait l'impression d'être une nourrice avec ces deux-là. Deux gamins. Heureusement que Peter était là pour relever le niveau. Quoique, en tant que Maraudeur, il pouvait parfois avoir un caractère parfaitement infantile. Mais, moins et surtout moins souvent que les deux autres.

Mais, quand même, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.  
Premièrement, Sirius avait un livre. Il n'en avait pas entendu parler. _C'était peut-être fait exprès._  
Deuxièmement, Sirius avait lu le livre. Et, si Sirius détestait quelque chose, c'était bien la lecture. Il ne tenait pas en place avec un livre. Remus en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Il avait, d'ailleurs, abandonné l'idée de le faire lire.  
Troisièmement, ce livre convenait à un Serdaigle de première année. Sirius avait la même lecture qu'un Serdaigle. Bon, de première année, mais Serdaigle quand même. Remus ne voulait pas avoir de préjuger, ni envers les Serdaigles, ni envers Sirius, mais c'était très louche.

-Bah, oui. Je l'avais lu. Je sais lire, figure-toi. Ou peut-être que Rainbird t'a effacé la mémoire...

Alors ça, c'était très vexant. Déjà que James s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'être mortifié lorsque Rainbird lui parlait ou le menaçait, alors si, en plus Sirius s'y mettait... De toute façon, il n'y avait pas que lui qui était très étonné d'apprendre que Sirius lisait. En plus des trucs qu'il devait lire, bien sûr. Et puis, il aurait bien aimé le voir, Sirius, à sa place.

Pour montrer qu'il était vexé, James décida de se taire pour le restant de la journée. Ou peut-être pour le repas. C'était plus judicieux et plus facile à tenir comme décision. Il s'y appliqua pendant tout le repas et Sirius semblait avoir pris la même décision. Du moins, il s'y appliqua pendant tout le début du repas. Remus et Peter ne les laissaient pas tranquille une seule seconde. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas des Maraudeurs pour rien. Et quand un Maraudeur voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours. _Sauf Lily._ Ce n'était pas pareil pour Lily. Pas pareil du tout. D'ailleurs, où était- elle ?

James parcourut la table du regard avant de la trouver à l'autre bout de celle-ci. Comme d'habitude, elle s'était installée à l'opposé de lui, le plus loin possible. Mais, pourquoi le détestait-elle ainsi ? Et pourquoi il avait fini de manger ? La vie était injuste, vraiment injuste. Machinalement, James se resservit, lorsqu'il entendit la voix moqueuse de Sirius.

-James, me dis pas que tu te mets au 'régime Peter'.

Malgré le 'Hey' de protestation, qui n'eut aucun effet vu l'assiette de Peter, Sirius continua de regarder James avec un air, on ne peut plus, sérieux. Et, il dû se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la portion de nourriture qu'il s'était servi. Ne voulant pas admettre qu'il était quelque peu déconcentré, il se mit à manger avec application. Mais, il dû abandonner bien vite devant le regard mi-moqueur mi-admirateur, face à tout ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter sans exploser.

-Tu sais, tu peux admettre devant nous que tu as été... disons... déconcentré par une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts. Surtout lorsqu'on sait que toute l'école l'aurait deviné.

James se sentit rougir. Non mais ce n'était pas possible. James ? Rougir ? Ça n'allait pas ensemble. Bien sûr, cela n'échappa aux trois Gryffondors devant lui. _Décidément, ils sont très observateurs, tes amis._ Et, bien sûr, ils se mirent à rire franchement. Ils étaient vraiment doués pour la discrétion. En quelques secondes, la moitié des Gryffondors les regardait avec étonnement. James les détestait à ce moment-là. Bon, détester était peut-être un peu fort, mais, il décida finalement de ne plus parler de la journée, comme il le voulait au départ.

ARG ! Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il y arriverait ? Il ne leur avait pas parlé jusqu'au cours d'histoire de la magie. Il avait commencé par ignorer superbement les nombreux parchemins qui arrivaient, comme par magie, devant lui. _Pas comme par magie. Par magie serait plus exact._ Mais, quand ceux-ci avaient commencé à s'empiler devant lui jusqu'à lui cacher la vue du professeur, il s'était décidé à faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

-Ils disparaissent quand tu les lis.

Sirius avait parlé avec toute sa discrétion habituelle mais le professeur Binns n'y prêta, comme d'habitude, aucune attention, et tous les élèves avaient déjà remarqué la montagne de parchemins. James entreprit, donc, de lire. Au moins, il aurait de quoi s'occuper pendant le restant du cours. De toute façon, ça n'était pas parlé, donc il pouvait le faire. Il prit le premier parchemin.

**Evans te regarde bizarrement. Faut avouer qu'avec la tête que tu tiens, on peut pas la blâmer. Au passage, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te prêter une plume de ma vie, tu viens de broyer la tienne dans ton poing.**

Le message s'effaça et le parchemin disparu quelques secondes plus tard. Il lut divers messages comme celui-là. En fait, presque la totalité des messages ressemblaient à celui-là. James avait même du mal, de temps en temps, à deviner qui lui avait envoyé. Les plus longs étaient souvent de Sirius. Il avait une imagination pas croyable. Mais, il y avait un point commun à tout ce qui lui était écrit. En effet, quel que soit le message qu'il lisait, quel que soit l'envoyeur, tous s'étaient passé le mot. Le but de chaque message était de se moquer chaque fois un peu plus de lui.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un bout de parchemin à lire lorsque la fin des cours se fit ressentir. Il entendit un soupir généralisé, puis des raclements de chaise, et en peu de temps, la salle fut presque entièrement vide. Il glissa le bout de parchemin dans une de ses poches et entreprit de partir. Bien sûr, il était le dernier encore dans la salle, tous le monde s'étant empressé de fuir le prof fantôme.

C'était, donc en dernier qu'il arriva vers ses amis qui l'attendaient. Mais, il n'allait pas leur pardonner aussi vite et s'appliqua à ne pas lâcher un mot jusqu'au cours de botanique qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Cela signifiait qu'il allait encore devoir supporter ces horribles filles qui gloussaient tout le temps dès qu'elles les voyaient. Il ne pensait plus au mot qu'il avait mis dans sa poche quelques minutes plus tôt. Après tout, ce devait être un message aussi bête que les autres.

C'était encore en dernier qu'ils arrivèrent en botanique et s'installèrent à leurs places. Ce cours était souvent rempli par des travaux pratiques, qui laissaient souvent place à toute sorte de bavardages. Ce cours ne fit pas exception et James dû énormément s'appliquer pour qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Mais il fut vaincu lorsque Sirius se mit à jouer avec sa plante et qu'il lui présenta sous le nez alors que c'était une plante carnivore. Elle fit comme n'importe quelle plante de son espèce et mordit le nez de James. Mais avant que James n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la plante de Sirius s'attaquait aux doigts de Peter. Remus tentait vainement de l'aider mais la plante tenait bon. Il allait porter secours à son ami mais fut retenu par le bras.

-Alors ?

Alors quoi ? Sirius essayait de le défigurer, d'amputer Peter de ses doigts et, en plus, il venait poser des questions sans aucun sens à James.

-T'en penses quoi ?

Penser quoi de quoi. James ne comprenait plus rien. Sirius avait dû péter un plomb. Il ne voyait que ça comme explication. _Mais, ça fait longtemps que c'est déjà fait._ Là, c'était encore pire.

-Bah réponds-moi ! C'est possible ou pas ?

Visiblement, il avait vraiment loupé une étape. Il allait en informer Sirius lorsque Remus arriva à tranquilliser la plante et vint la rendre à Sirius en lui jetant un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon pour ce pauvre Sirius. James préféra ne rien dire, comprenant que ce n'était qu'une diversion pour lui parler seul à seul. _Une diversion qui a failli te coûter ton nez._ Mais, une bonne diversion quand même.

Il préféra, donc, détendre l'atmosphère.

-Y a la prof qui arrive.

Raté. _Très raté._

-Y a la prof qui arrive.

Heureusement pour Sirius qu'elle arrivait. Remus savait très bien qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure de Rogue. Au bout d'un certain temps, Remus commençait à savoir lorsque Sirius tentait de faire une diversion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Laisser Peter se faire manger un doigt ? Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça

Mais, maintenant, il allait devoir surveiller Sirius de près. _Comme si ça te dérangeais._ Ça le dérangeait toujours que Sirius prépare un truc dans son dos. Remus détestait ne pas être au courant, surtout quand il s'agissait de Sirius. Il pouvait vraiment être imprévisible quand il voulait.

Mais, Remus dû se remettre à nourrir convenablement sa plante. Le professeur Flowfellow vint féliciter Sirius car sa plante semblait ravie et lui demanda, donc de lui dire ce qu'il lui avait donné à manger. Contre toute attente, Sirius afficha un air ravi et désigna Peter. Devant la tête qu'affichait leur prof de botanique, Remus eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas accompagner James dans son éclat de rire. Sirius n'avait, donc, jamais honte ? Non, c'était bien le problème.

La fin du cours se passa sans incident majeur, la prof ayant décidé de ne plus laisser se élèves approcher d'une plante plus ou moins dangereuse. Ils passèrent, donc, la fin du cours le plus éloigné possible de toutes les plantes. Mais, l'attitude de Sirius n'était pas pour réjouir Remus. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à James. Remus passa, alors, la fin de l'heure à se demander ce que préparait Sirius.

Mais, il commença à désespérer lorsque à la fin du cours, Sirius rattrapa Amy pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille que même Remus n'arriva pas à entendre. Et, avant que Remus n'ait pu poser une seule question, Sirius avait attrapé James par le bras.

-Faut qu'on fasse ce petit stage avec Amy pour qu'elle se décide.

Et, sans rien ajouter de plus, ils laissèrent derrière eux un Remus totalement déboussolé et un Peter qui n'avait pas vraiment meilleure tête. Tous se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils avaient un problème plus gros qu'un dragon. Cela n'arrangea, donc, pas les craintes de Remus.

Il était, alors, décidé qu'ils iraient à leur recherche, découvrir leur secret. _Espionner._ Non, pas espionner, se promener comme par hasard près d'eux. C'était Remus qui devait mener les recherches, étant donné son sens de l'orientation et celui de Peter, tandis que Peter ferait... le suivrait. Mais, ce super plan tomba à l'eau lorsqu'une jeune Poufsouffle passa près d'eux et attira irrémédiablement Peter dans son sillage._ Maudit soit les petites amies de tes amis._ Oui, elles posaient toujours des problèmes.

Remus se retrouva, alors, tout seul à s'inquiéter pour le plan de Sirius qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors que tous ses amis s'amusaient et/ou savaient pour ce plan. La vie était trop injuste. Remus retourna, alors, vers la salle commune des Gryffondors en ruminant de sombres pensées sur cet horrible Sirius Black. _Horrible ?_ C'était plus facile de lui en vouloir ainsi.

Remus marchait, donc, tranquillement vers la tour. Enfin, tranquillement, il avait renversé plusieurs élèves parce qu'il ne s'occupait pas du monde autour de lui. Pour finir, il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se reconcentra sur le monde environnant. C'est à ce moment qu'il reconnut deux voix provenant d'une salle devant laquelle il venait de passer.

Sa curiosité naturelle et maraudeuresque étant piquée à vif, il s'approcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible et entendit une conversation fort intéressante, du moins pour quelqu'un avec assez d'imagination pour inventer les pires scénarios possible.

-Concentre-toi ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué. C'est une potion de base. Regarde ! T'as mis trop de feuille d'helebore et t'as pas fait des assez petit morceaux de ton foie de basilic.

-Potion de base ! Je pense pas. Et puis, je suis désolé, les potions, ça n'a jamais été mon fort.

-C'est bien pour ça que tu me demande de l'aide.

-De l'aide pour la faire. Pas un mini cours de potion.

-Mais, t'auras souvent besoin de la préparer et tu vas pas me demander de t'aider à chaque fois. Alors, recommence !

Remus aurait voulu écouter plus longtemps mais un groupe de jeunes Serdaigles de 5éme année passa juste à côté de lui. Il se ratatina dans son coin en priant pour qu'elles ne le voient pas, mais ce fut peine perdue.

-Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

Elle pourrait tout aussi bien dire 'Remus ! Pourquoi écoutes-tu la conversation de deux Serpentards sans qu'ils ne soient au courant ?', les deux Serpentards en question en auraient déduit la même chose.

-Euh... Rien... Je... Je rentrais vers la tour Gryffondor.

Il allait peut-être pouvoir en être débarrassé, même s'il n'était plus question d'écouter discrètement aux portes.

-Mais, tu es tout seul !

_Perspicace._

-On va te raccompagner.

Oh non !

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Euh... Eh bien... Non.

Il ne pouvait pas dire oui. Il avait, tout de même, de bonne manière. Et puis, elles étaient gentilles de faire un détour pour lui. Même si c'était par pure politesse qu'elles lui proposaient, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il admit, donc, sa défaite et leur emboîta le pas avec regret. Le comble pour Remus était qu'elles ne semblaient pas se taire plus de 5 secondes d'affilées.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as pensé du cours de méta ? Pas évident. Oh, mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi et...

Pourquoi la sœur de Rogue aidait Rainbird à faire des potions ? C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué. _Il ne serait pas même un peu nul, non ?_ Mais, elle était en première année. Elle ne devait pas lui être d'une grande aide. A moins que...

-Remus ? Reeeemus ?

-Ah, euh... Oui ? Tu me disais quelque chose ?

-Oui, je te demandais si tu ne trouvais pas étrange que McGonagal n'ait pas puni Peter ? Elle l'aurait fait si ça avait été James, Sirius ou toi. Oh, bien sûr ! Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait.

-Euh, oui... oui, c'est... bizarre.

-Et puis, quand même, je ne...

Et, pourquoi il avait besoin d'aide pour une potion ? Les élèves faisaient rarement des potions en dehors des cours. Oh, bien sûr, il en faisait avec les Maraudeurs. Mais, si Rainbird en faisait pour les mêmes raisons, les Gryffondors étaient mal, très mal. De plus, ça ne pouvait être ça. 't'auras souvent besoin de la préparer'. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un élève aurait besoin de faire une potion régulièrement.

-Remus, ça va ?

-Quoi ? Euh, oui, ça va. Pourquoi ?

-Tu avais l'air... absent.

-Oh, non. Je... Je t'écoutais.

-Oh ! Bien. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire.

_Oups._ Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû mentir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? _Aucune idée. Un truc sur McGonagal ?  
_  
-Euh, tu trouvais que McGonagal... était... euh... trop stricte.

-Bien tent ! En fait, je me demandais ce qui avait pu pousser Haje à être... euh... comme il est.

-Bah, euh... Je sais pas.

-Oh, c'était juste une question que je me posais. Et puis...

En plus, ça n'avais pas l'air d'être une potion simple comme le disait Alya. Un foie de basilic, c'est assez peu commun et dur à trouver. Pourquoi Rainbird avait besoin d'une potion si difficile ? Car pas de doute, il en avait besoin puisqu'il n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide souvent.

-Remus ?

_Quoi, encore ?_

-Ta salle commune ne serait pas ici ?

-Ah, euh... Oui. Merci.

-Oh, mais de rien. A demain, Remus.

-Euh... Oui, à demain.

Sur ce, il passa le tableau de la grosse dame. En plus il venait de se rendre complètement ridicule. C'était sa journée. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle de tout ça à ses amis quand, enfin, ils reviendraient, bien sûr.

-Bon, alors, tu me dis ce que t'en penses !

Sirius était-il toujours obligé de lui parler comme si, lui, était censé savoir quel était le sujet ?

-Mais, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-T'as pas lu ce que j'ai écrit ?

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il avait écrit ? Et puis, quand aurait-il dû le lire ? _Peut-être en histoire de la magie._ Ah ! Celui-là ? Il le sorti de sa poche avec un sourire d'excuse. Sirius semblait exaspéré. Comme si ça lui était jamais arrivé, à lui. Bon, ok, ça ne lui arriverait pas puisqu'il était tellement curieux qu'il aurait lu toute la montagne de parchemin d'un coup.

**J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait retrouver Amy plus tôt pour préparer la potion. C'est juste pour nous venger de tous ces réveils douloureux et tu seras sûrement d'accord avec moi, Remus doit payer. Donc, comme tu le savais, ou peut-être que tu avais oublié, j'ai un livre avec les meilleurs coups à réussir. On pourrait faire boire à Remus une potion qui le transformerait en fille pour 12h. Tu penses qu'il s'en rendra compte ?**

Bien sûr qu'il s'en rendrait compte, c'était Remus, pas n'importe qui. Un loup-garou sentirait l'odeur de la potion. Ce que Sirius pouvait être bête, parfois. _Parfois ?_ Souvent. Il leur faudrait une chance inouïe pour que ça réussisse. Mais voir Remus en fille... Ça valait le coup.

-On peut tenter mais, il y a peu d'espoir.

-Mais, de quoi vous parlez ?

Amy ! Il l'avait oublié avec tout ça. Elle allait être bien utile vu leur piètre niveau en cette si merveilleuse matière qu'est la préparation de potion. James commençait à mieux comprendre l'attitude de Sirius. Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété de devenir le seul Maraudeur à ne pas lire. Ouf, l'honneur était sauf.

Sirius commença à sortir son livre et lui montrer la potion. Bien sûr, il ne lui expliqua pas pour qui servirait la potion. Sirius avait un don pour monopoliser la parole et lorsqu'il avait fini, on trouvait rarement à redire sauf lorsqu'on ne se laissait pas charmer. Et cela n'était pas le cas d'Amy, et c'était d'ailleurs rarement le cas chez une fille. Toutes se laissaient charmer par Sirius. Parfois, même McGonagal était séduite, enfin elle le laissait s'en tirer, quoi.

-Hum, ça va, elle n'est pas longue à faire. Une heure, tout au plus. Bon, elle nécessite une attention particulière au cause de la précision du temps qui s'écoule entre différents ingrédients. Mais c'est tout à fait possible.

Sirius était comme un gamin. Rectification : Sirius était un gamin. Il semblait prêt à sauter partout. Il fallait avouer que si ça fonctionnait, ils auraient de quoi être fier. Tromper Remus ! Un exploit. Mais, il ne fallait pas crier victoire, Remus pouvait encore s'en apercevoir. Mais, une potion n'était jamais perdue, ils pourraient utiliser le reste sur les Serpentards.

-Bon, on commence !

Finalement, il était aussi impatient que Sirius.

Ils s'installèrent, donc, dans une salle inutilisée, dans une partie du château où personne n'allait jamais. Ce n'était pas non plus la salle qu'ils utilisaient d'habitude, des fois que Remus y aille, Merlin seul sait pour quelle raison.

Sirius avait tout prépar : le chaudron, le feu, et il avait réussi à avoir tout les ingrédients. Devant le regard interrogatif de James, il crut bon de s'expliquer.

-Je prépare ça depuis quelque temps.

C'était vrai que Remus devait toujours les réveiller après la fête du premier mois passé à Poudlard. Et puis, aussi après celle du deuxième mois et le retour de chaque vacance, la veille de chaque vacance et puis, évidement, les fêtes après les victoires au Quidditch. Donc, Sirius aurait eu à se venger au moins une fois dans l'année.

Il fallait aussi avouer que Sirius qui ne fait pas une bonne farce de temps à autre, ce n'était plus Sirius. James se frappa le front d'une grande claque pour ne pas avoir vu ça venir.

Après un raclement de gorge de Sirius, James et Amy revinrent à la réalité. En effet, Amy était restée aussi coite que James. Sirius posa, alors, son livre ouvert à la bonne page sur la table et alluma le feu sous le chaudron. Mais, avant de commencer, il regarda les ingrédients avec une moue résignée.

Amy prit les choses en main avant même qu'il ne se tourne vers elle. Elle relu attentivement les instructions et commença à préparer quelques ingrédients. James et Sirius la relayèrent dans la préparation des ingrédients pendant qu'elle les ajoutait dans le liquide dormant dans le chaudron.

Amy dû rattraper les rares erreurs qu'ils avaient commises, ils avaient tendance à confondre certaines plantes, mais elles se ressemblaient toutes une fois coupées. Mais, finalement, James pensa que la potion semblait réussie, surtout grâce à Amy. Pendant le temps passé à éplucher, couper, réduire en poudre, James s'était pris six claques sur le front de Sirius lui ordonnant de 'faire attention'. Mais, la potion avait la couleur voulue à une nuance de bleu près, ce qui sembla satisfaire Sirius, qui sautait réellement de joie maintenant.

Après avoir mis une partie de la potion dans un flacon et jeter le reste, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se rattraper sur les Serpentards, ils se mirent en route pour la grande salle.

-Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas fait attention à vous départager.

Elle ressemblait à une enfant que l'on venait de prendre en flagrant délit de quelque chose de très mal. Ce qui fit bien rire Sirius.

-T'en fais pas. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que c'est moi qui aurais gagné.

Quel vantard !

-Il dit ça parce qu'il avait oublié de te payer.

S'en suivit un combat acharné jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor pour savoir si oui ou non Sirius trichait lors des paris. Bref, la routine pour les Maraudeurs.

James et Sirius s'approchaient en se disputant comme d'habitude. Remus se sentit soulagé, il allait enfin pouvoir parler de cette conversation qu'il avait entendue avec quelqu'un. En effet, Peter n'étant pas réapparu, Remus avait dû rester seul jusqu'au repas. Mais, sans qu'il en fût conscient, ses yeux se posèrent à la table des Serpentards, à l'endroit même où était assise la sœur de Rogue en compagnie d'autres premières années.

-Ouhouh, Remus !

-Je crois que t'as de la concurrence, Sirius.

A cette remarque, Remus releva la tête. C'était pas le moment de vexer Sirius. Et surtout, c'était pas l'endroit où il fallait faire une remarque dans le genre : en plein dans la grande salle. Quelqu'un pouvait les entendre. Face au regard accusateur de Remus, James ne fit que sourire de plus belle et face au regard accusateur de Sirius, Remus ne fit que rougir et bégayer.

Remus se promit de faire payer James pour cela. Il était mesquin et fier de l'être à ce qu'il voyait. Mais, ce fut à ce moment que Peter arriva et coupa court à toute explication. Entre temps, les places près d'eux s'étaient remplies, il n'était, donc, plus question de leur parler de la discussion entre Alya et Rainbird.

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

-Expliquer quoi ?

-Plus tard.

-Ah ! Ok.

Mais, Remus n'écoutait déjà plus Peter, il ne s'était même pas aperçut que les plats s'étaient remplis. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne pensait même plus aux douleurs qui annonçaient la pleine lune du lendemain, ni, non plus, à la pleine lune en elle-même.

Ce fut une main qui s'agitait devant ses yeux qui le fit revenir sur terre. Bien sûr, tous ses amis le regardaient d'un air moqueur.

-Tu vois, y a pas que moi qu'elle intéresse la sœur de Rogue.

-Parce qu'elle t'intéresse ?

-Mais, non, Peter ! Tu vois le mal partout.

-Il faut le comprendre, il s'agit de toi quand même.

-Merci, James ! T'es vraiment un ami.

-Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

Mais, les trois sourires de ses amis lui firent comprendre qu'il n'avait trompé personne. Il prit, donc une gorgée de jus de citrouille et entama son repas en silence. Le silence pour un Maraudeur était toujours signe de bouderie, ce n'était pas différent cette fois. Remus tenant plus facilement le silence que ses deux autres amis qui avaient tenté la même expérience, sa décision tint tout le repas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils marchaient vers la salle commune que Remus décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Lily !

Mais, James lui avait coupé la parole. Tant pis pour eux, Remus allait bouder plus longtemps s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il parle. Mais, Remus avait envie de parler. Surtout de cette discussion entre Alya et Rainbird. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre ? _La compréhension d'un loup-garou est un exercice très difficile._ Sirius te l'a déjà dit. Difficile, oui. Mais pas impossible. Après tout, ce sont des animagi.

Remus pestait contre ses amis. Mais devant l'air désespérer de James, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser une main sur l'épaule en signe de compassion.

Ce fut, alors, que la chose la plus étrange de sa vie arriva. Enfin, l'une des plus étrange puisque Remus était un sorcier, qui plus est un loup- garou. Il sentit comme un voile bleu devant ses yeux. Il ne sentit même pas le sol qui marquait la fin de sa chute. Il n'entendit pas, non plus, les cris qui fusaient autour de lui. Il ne sentit pas le corps de James qui était tombé avec lui. Il ne sentait, d'ailleurs, plus rien, il voyait juste ce voile bleu, puis plus rien.

**  
Rowena d'argent : **Moi, c'est pas que je trouve probable qu'ils étaient ensemble mais, ça fait trop partie de l'histoire pour les changer. Et puis, ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve. Caractère plutot opposés et bien sur, je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur leur beauté, histoire de pas en tuer un pour avoir l'autre. La soeur de Rogue s'appelle Alya. J'avais pas d'idée, enfin si mais ça sonnait pas bien, alors j'ai chercher les nom d'etoile, comme pour Sirius, et Alya est une etoile de la constellation du serpent. Elle est bizarre mais elle fait partie de la famille de Rogue alors c'est normal

**Jamesie-cass : **J'espere que j'ai pas mis trop de temps. Je pense pas avec 12 pages en 2 nuits entre les ronflements de mon pere et les attaques de mouches kamikases, et tout ça rien que pour vous. Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de se dire que son travail est appécié, au moins par 1 ou 2 personnes; Merci a toi-aussi, d'avoir pris le temps d'ecrire

J'espere de ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci de l'avoir lu.  
Je ne sais pas quand je mettrai le prochain. D'abord parce que je part 1 semaine et je n'aurais rien le temps de faire ; cause : championnat de cheval, ça va me prendre tout mon temps. Ensuite, j'hesite entre deux possibilité pour le prochain chapitre. Dond, mon histoire devrait faire 5 ou 6 chapitre. ça dependra du prochain  
Bon, je vous laisse avec mes bavardages qui n'apporte rien, meme pas à moi.


	3. Entracte

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages venant de Harry Potter ne sont, bien évidemment, pas à moi. Les lieux de Poudlard, non plus. Seul l'histoire et les personnages originaux m'appartiennent.  
  
**Note :** 3 review ? Snif ! Je peux pas en avoir un peu plus pour mon prochain chapitre ? Sinon, je saute par la fenêtre. Je vous jure, je le fais. L'auteur se place près de la fenêtre Ok, c'est au rez-de-chaussée. Mais, quand même, avec un mètre de hauteur, il peut arriver beaucoup de chose. L'ordinateur peut se casser par exemple. L'auteur pose l'ordinateur et se replace près de la fenêtre On n'est jamais trop prudent. Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas un vrai chapitre. C'est un entre-deux. Il y a plusieurs points de vue nouveaux. Il sera aussi plus court, mais je trouvais ça intéressant de faire ces points de vue à ce niveau. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Entracte**  
  
Mais quel crétin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il toujours obligé de faire des conneries ? Encore pour les Serpentards, ça passait. Mais, il venait de blesser son meilleur et son petit ami. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Pourquoi tout ça lui passait par la tête ? Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était pass ?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Remus avait bu sa potion dans son jus de citrouille. A ce moment-là, Sirius s'était senti exploser de joie, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que rien ne s'était passé. Aucune réaction. Toute la joie de Sirius s'était envolée. Ils avaient réussi à déjouer la vigilance de Remus, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, ils avaient préparé une potion compliquée, il avait volé plein d'ingrédients pour la potion, il s'était creusé la tête pour trouver cette potion. Et tout ça pour rien !?  
  
Plus le temps passait, et plus Sirius s'était senti frustré. Les effets de la potion étaient décrits comme immédiats. Et, il n'y avait là rien d'immédiat. Remus était resté le même et continuait à manger, absorbé par un point en dehors de Sirius. Ce qui le frustrait d'avantage. Si, au moins Remus pouvait se faire pardonner de ne pas s'être fait ridiculiser par Sirius, ça pourrait s'arranger. Mais, il se contentait de regarder ailleurs, comme si quelque chose pouvait être plus intéressant que lui, Sirius Black. A vrai dire, il y avait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et cette personne était assise non loin de Sirius et l'ignorait délibérément en fixant une personne que Sirius pensait bien aimer auparavant.  
  
Plus tard, lors du repas, Sirius avait totalement abandonné l'attente d'une réaction de la potion. Elle n'avait pas marché et ne marcherait jamais. Il faudrait qu'il aille demander des explications à Amy. _Imbattable en potion ! Tu parles !_ Pour l'instant, il tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Remus qui était toujours aussi absorbé, bien qu'il avait donné l'impression de se reprendre un peu. Mais, les tentatives de Sirius étaient restées vaines et semblaient vouées à l'échec.  
  
Sirius avait, alors, entreprit de bouder consciencieusement Remus pour lui faire comprendre, mais celui-ci ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Le repas avait été tellement silencieux car ni Sirius, ni Remus ne parlait, que tout Poudlard dû s'en apercevoir. N'importe qui s'apercevrait de quelque chose lorsque Sirius arrêtait de parler, sauf peut-être Remus.  
  
Sirius se réjouissait, donc, de la fin du repas qui signifiait soirée et, par conséquent, étant un Maraudeur, sortie. Ou peut-être resterait-il avec Remus pour le 'soutenir moralement' pendant que James traînerait Peter avec lui. En effet, le lendemain, ce serait la plaine lune et Remus ne sortirait sûrement pas, ressentant déjà l'influence de la lune. Remus pourrait peut- être rattraper son attitude déplorable du repas.  
  
Mais, les plans de Sirius avaient été détruits au moment où Remus et James s'étaient écroulés en même temps. Sirius était, tout d'abord resté calme, surtout en comparaison à Peter qui s'était mis à hurler à l'aide. Ils avaient déjà vécu des situations plus ou moins étranges jusque là. Les Serpentards se vengeaient lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Sirius diagnostiqua, alors, un coup des Serpentards.  
  
Mais, le temps passait et James et Remus n'avaient aucune réaction face aux appels de Sirius et aux cris affolés de Peter. Sirius commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé de ses amis. Après tout, certains Serpentards étaient de futurs mangemorts. _Beaucoup de Serpentards, même._ Ils pouvaient faire de sales coups lorsqu'ils le voulaient, même si cela foirait la plupart du temps face aux sens aiguisés (notamment le 6ème) du loup-garou.  
  
Les cris de Peter avaient ameuté beaucoup de monde. Tous semblaient aussi affolés les uns que les autres. Amy, aussi, était présente. Elle était, d'ailleurs, très pâle chose inhabituelle chez elle qui avait le teint plutôt mat. Si Sirius n'entendait aucun son sortir de sa bouche, il aurait pu croire qu'elle parlait. Elle répétait même inlassablement la même phrase. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius comprit ce qu'elle disait.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Pourquoi pensait-elle avoir fait quelque chose ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Elle n'avait rien contre James ou Remus. Sirius sentit monter en lui une grande colère avant de se rendre compte qu'elle pensait sans doute à leur potion.  
  
Un épais brouillard s'insinua dans son esprit. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. C'était impossible. La potion ? Sa potion ? C'était lui, le responsable ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être lui.  
  
D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils avaient. Ce n'était peut-être même pas grave. Et puis, seul Remus avait bu la potion. Or, James aussi était évanoui par terre. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être lui.  
  
C'était peut-être Rogue. Après tout, il avait menacé Remus ce matin-là. En cours de potion. Sirius n'en était pas revenu. Comment Rogue... un abruti comme Rogue... pouvait savoir pour lui et Remus ? Même Peter ne savait rien. _Ce n'est pas une référence._ Certes, mais Rogue... C'était Rogue, quoi ! Sirius avait été tellement bouleversé par les menaces de ce crétin à l'encontre de Remus qu'il l'avait évité toute la journée. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il menaçait l'un d'entre eux mais, cette fois c'était différent.  
  
Mais, Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en serait pris seulement à James et Remus. Et puis, une vengeance met plus de temps qu'une demie journée pour être à point, surtout venant de Rogue qui met beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, du moins de l'avis de Sirius. Ce ne pouvait pas être Rogue. Il serait là pour se délecter du spectacle.  
  
Non, ce n'était pas Rogue. C'était forcément de sa faute. C'était vrai. Combien de potions ratées Remus avait bues aujourd'hui ? Seulement la sienne, à ce que Sirius savait. Mais, comment pouvait-il être aussi bête ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi Peter continuait de hurler à en casser le crâne de Sirius ? Pourquoi personne d'utile n'arrivait ?

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Elle était sûre que c'était un coup des Maraudeurs. Comme d'habitude. Depuis qu'elle enseignait ici, c'est-à-dire quelques années, elle n'avait jamais connu des élèves comme ceux-là. Ces Maraudeurs étaient d'autant plus exceptionnels qu'ils étaient excellents en cours. A part le petit Peter, bien sûr, mais il se débrouillait, quand même.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu inventer encore ? Minerva en venait à plaindre les Serpentards. Ils ne devaient pas avoir la vie facile à Poudlard depuis ces 6 dernières années. Elle en avait presque honte devant le professeur Haje, directeur des Serpentards. Heureusement que les Maraudeurs étaient une espèce rare, car la vie à Poudlard ne serait, alors, pas de tout repos. Déjà qu'elle devait les mettre en retenue avec elle au moins un soir par semaine.  
  
En avançant vers la source du raffut qui s'entendait du couloir des enchantements au deuxième étage, alors qu'ils étaient dans le hall tout de même, elle s'apprêtait à voir une bande de Serpentards, souvent la même, atteinte d'oreilles de lapins roses ayant poussées subitement sur leurs têtes ou quelque chose dans ce style. Elle fut, alors, très surprise de voir deux des Maraudeurs gisant à terre sans montrer signe d'un fou rire incontrôlable.  
  
Non, cette fois, ce ne devait pas être un coup des Maraudeurs. Sirius et Peter semblaient trop affolés pour que ce soit une farce. Car, ils étaient capables de faire croire à un problème grave. Elle était déjà, elle-même, tombée dans le piège. La honte qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle s'était mise à faire du bouche à bouche à un Sirius qui s'était mis à hurler en se rendant compte de son geste. Non, vraiment là, c'était différent. C'était qu'elle commençait à les connaître ces Maraudeurs.  
  
Le regard implorant de Sirius la ramena à la réalité.  
  
-Ecartez-vous tous !  
  
Pourquoi était-elle toujours obligée de prendre ce ton qui la faisait ressembler à une vieille sorcière de films moldus ? _Question d'habitude sûrement._  
  
-Que s'est-il pass ?  
  
Elle s'agenouilla devant les corps de Remus et James. Le petit Peter tentait vainement de répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.  
  
-C'est... c'est James et Remus... Ils... ils sont... tombés et...  
  
Sirius avait inhabituellement très peu d'éloquence. C'était bien la première fois qu'il bégayait. Même le jour où il s'était retrouvé dans une position plus qu'inconfortable en quatrième année en compagnie d'une Poufsouffle de cinquième année, il n'avait pas perdu sa capacité à déblatérer les excuses les plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.  
  
-Allez chercher Mrs Pomfresh !  
  
Un élève parti en courant. L'infirmerie n'était pas très loin, ils n'auraient pas à attendre longtemps.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Minerva tenta de voir un peu ce que ces deux pauvres élèves pouvaient bien avoir. En dehors du fait qu'ils avaient les yeux ouverts, une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage, on aurait pu les croire endormis. _Mais, quel genre d'élèves s'endort en plein couloir ?_ On pouvait s'attendre à tout lorsque ça vient des maraudeurs.  
  
Des bruits de pas signalèrent à Minerva que l'infirmière devait arriver. Effectivement, elle arrivait. Mais, au lieu de pousser un cri effrayé comme à son habitude devant un de ses patients, elle fronça les sourcils. Ça se comprenait elle devait avoir vu défiler plus de Maraudeurs dans son infirmerie que tout le reste de l'école réunie.  
  
-Que s'est-il passer ? Il faut les emmener à l'infirmerie. Professeur, vous m'aidez ?  
_  
__Mobilicorpus !_  
  
En deux temps, trois mouvements, les deux corps furent allongés dans deux lits de l'infirmerie. Et l'infirmière la chassa avant même qu'elle ne pu lui poser la moindre question ou proposer son aide ou quoi que ce soit.  
  
A peine la porte fut-elle claquée que les deux autres amis, laissés derrière, se jetèrent sur leur professeur de métamorphose. Ils parlèrent en même temps et si vite que Minerva ne pu comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'ils demandaient. Mais, elle s'en doutait bien.  
  
-Je ne sais rien de plus que vous.  
  
_Peut-être même sûrement moins._  
  
-Et je pense même que j'en sais moins que vous. Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous ne m'avez pas dit ?  
  
Le jeune Black savait bel et bien quelque chose. Minerva ne pouvait en douter face à sa réaction. Il avait, en effet, baisser la tête avant de reprendre son air innocent que seul lui savait faire, du genre 'mais voyons professeur, de quoi parlez-vous ?'.  
  
-Mr Black ! Que savez-vous ?  
  
Les moments de silence étaient rares en présence de Sirius Black, et, on disait qu'il fallait savoir les apprécier. Mais, en ce moment-là, Minerva ne pensait pas pouvoir apprécier ce silence.  
  
-Rien, professeur.  
  
Impossible. Minerva savait qu'il serait impossible d'obliger ce jeune Gryffondor à dire ce qu'il savait si lui ne le voulait pas. Mais, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Elle allait, donc, insister. Après tout, si Black ne disait rien, Pettigrow avouerait peut- être. Mais, elle fut interrompue par l'intervention d'un élève surexcité.

* * *

-Professeur, professeur ! Venez, vite ! C'est Peeves. Il est en train d'attaquer les premières années avec des bombabouses.  
  
-Mais, comment a-t-il pu avoir des bombabouses?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, professeur.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour pouvoir se retrouver seule avec les Maraudeurs ? Enfin, deux des Maraudeurs. _Dont un qui n'est pas le meilleur._ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour se retrouver avec Sirius Black, le mec le plus mignon de tout Poudlard ?  
  
Le professeur McGonagal parti vers la salle d'histoire de la magie, comme elle lui avait indiqué, non sans lui jeter un regard suspicieux. Comme si elle était capable de donner des bombabouses à Peeves pour qu'il attaque les premières années pour détourner l'attention de son Maraudeur préféré. _On aurait dû t'envoyer à Serpentard._ Elle était trop intelligente pour ça.  
  
Et trop curieuse. C'était bien pour ça, d'ailleurs qu'elle voulait que McGonagal laisse Peter et Sirius. Pour savoir ce qui c'était passé.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?  
  
_Quelle entrée ! Au moins, c'est direct._ C'était qu'elle était impatiente. Comme toute jeune fille de Poudlard qui se respectait, elle s'inquiétait du sort des Maraudeurs. Et puis, la patience est une vertu de Poufsouffle, pas des Serdaigles.  
  
-Eh bien... Comme Sirius l'a dit à McGo. On sait pas. N'est-ce pas, Si' ?  
  
-Euh... Ouais, ouais.  
  
Sirius n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par ce qu'il disait. Sarah n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien. Quoique, ce n'était pas bien difficile de voir que Sirius répondait plus par automatisme que pour autre chose.  
  
Il semblait plutôt préoccupé par la porte devant lui. Comme s'il pouvait entendre ce qu'il y avait derrière, alors que c'était impossible sans coller l'oreille à la porte.  
  
-Vous êtes sûr ?  
  
Cette voix, elle était sûre de la reconnaître. Elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
Mrs Pomfresh se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et questionnait Sirius du regard. Celui-ci semblait, d'ailleurs, très mal à l'aise, chose rare chez Sirius.  
  
-On peut les voir ?  
  
-Oui, vous pouvez toujours. Mais, 5 minutes. Et puis... Je ne sais pas s'ils vous entendent, ils sont toujours endormis.  
  
L'infirmière semblait fatiguée. Elle avait dû avoir souvent affaire à Sirius et aux autres Maraudeurs à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Mais, je vous préviens ! N'allez pas déranger mon autre patient.  
  
Sirius se retourna et lui fit un regard signifiant 'pour qui nous prenez- vous ?' auquel elle aurait aisément pu répondre 'pour les élèves les plus perturbateurs qu'on ait jamais vu', mais s'abstint de toute réponse.  
  
Sarah, quant à elle, n'était pas autorisée à rentrer, ne faisant pas partie, à son grand malheur, des amis proches des deux jeunes sorciers étendus dans les lits de l'infirmerie. Elle fut, donc, contrainte à retourner à sa tour, sans que son plan ait fonctionné comme elle l'aurait voulu.

* * *

Arg ! ! Les Maraudeurs ! Il les détestait. Il les haïssait. Comment Poudlard avait pu accueillir des idiots pareils ? Toute cette bande. Des élèves comme ça ne devrait pas être admis. Si on pouvait appeler ça des élèves. Un élève était censé étudier, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la majorité d'entre eux.  
  
Tout d'abord, James Potter ! Pour lui, travailler devait rimer avec torture. Il ne devait même pas connaître le sens de ce mot. En plus, il osait se pavaner dans tout Poudlard, comme un roi. Oui, c'était ça, il se prenait pour un roi. Il était aussi prétentieux et arrogant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce stupide Gryffondor !  
  
Mais, en comparaison avec Sirius Black, ce n'était presque rien. Pour lui, le travail devait être aboli. L'arrogance et la prétention faisaient partie de sa vie, partie de lui. Et, il osait le critiquer. Ce petit clown débile se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde. Ce traître à son sang pensait que, vu qu'il ne partageait pas ces idées sur les sangs purs, il était supérieur aux autres. C'était décidemment le plus grand imbécile qui soit sur cette Terre. Et, bien sur, il était à Poudlard.  
  
Ces deux-là étaient les pires. Même si la concurrence au sein de leur groupe était rude.  
  
Remus Lupin ! Bon, lui, il travaillait. Enfin, il faisait ses devoirs, suivait les cours et ne faisait pas du charme aux profs. C'était tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer d'un Maraudeur. Mais, ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour manquer des cours. Très souvent d'ailleurs. C'était encore un stupide Gryffondor pour qui le seul but était de gâcher la vie des Serpentards qui se trouvent sur leur chemin.  
  
_En attendant, ces imbéciles de Gryffondor étaient, de loin, en tête en cours._  
  
En tête, c'était vite dit. Le petit gros qui les suivait tout le temps n'était pas dans les meilleurs. Et, contrairement aux deux premiers, on pouvait le voir, de temps en temps à la bibliothèque. Mais, comme les autres, il croyait à la supériorité des Gryffondors et il s'amusait bien à chaque blague de ses amis. Il se cachait toujours derrière ses amis mais il riait beaucoup quand ils s'en prenaient à lui.  
  
Bref, Severus détestait les Maraudeurs plus que tout au monde. Et, c'était à cause d'eux qu'il était ici, à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient encore inventé quelque chose pour se moquer de lui. Severus ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il était sûr que c'était eux.  
  
C'était toujours eux. Depuis le début. Depuis leur première année. Personne ne pouvait imaginer tout ce qu'il avait dû subir par leur faute. Personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il les détestait. Depuis leur première rencontre. En tout cas pour Potter et Black, il les avait tout de suite détesté. _Il faut avouer que tu as des circonstances atténuantes._ Stupide Gryffondor ! Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.  
  
Eux et leur stupide blague ! Il ne savait pas lequel des deux, mais, comme d'habitude, l'un des deux avait voulu se rendre intéressant en plantant un pétard du Dr Flibuste devant un compartiment. Il avait frappé et, comme par hasard, c'était lui qui était sorti. Tous avaient ri de son état. Tous s'étaient moqués. Particulièrement Potter et Black. Il les haïssait, ces deux idiots.  
  
Et leurs blagues avaient continué. Sa haine avait grandi. Ils adoraient le ridiculiser, l'humilier. Se moquer de lui était devenu pour eux un loisir, puis un sport. Mais, il se vengerait. Un jour, il se l'était promis, il se vengerait.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, puis sa joie, lorsque Potter et Lupin avait été amené à l'infirmerie, inconscient ! S'il n'y avait pas eu McGonagal et l'infirmière, il en aurait sauté de joie. Si seulement, ils pouvaient ne plus se relever, ou le plus tard possible.  
  
Au plus grand plaisir de Severus, McGonagal avait été virée sans ménagement et l'infirmière semblait inquiète, très inquiète. Elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles en se penchant sur ses deux malades. Finalement, elle se releva l'air encore plus inquiète qu'auparavant. Elle soupira, alla dans une pièce adjacente et s'enferma.  
  
Severus pensait que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Enfin... L'un des plus beau. Il allait peut-être enfin être débarrassé de deux des Maraudeurs. Même si sa peau était devenue verte et que ses cheveux étaient tombés (une blague à eux, c'était certain), il était heureux. Heureux comme rarement. C'était malsain, mesquin, ou même horrible de penser ça auriez- vous dit ? Peu lui importait si on pouvait le débarrasser de ces plaies.  
  
L'infirmière ressorti et alla ouvrir la porte, mais sans, cependant, l'ouvrir assez pour lui permettre de voir qui se trouvait derrière. Mais, lorsque ceux avec qui elle parlait entrèrent, Severus crut qu'il allait s'étrangler, voire s'étouffer. Les deux Maraudeurs manquant !  
  
Eux aussi eurent l'air surpris, mais ils se reprirent bien vite pour afficher un léger sourire moqueur. Il en avait presque oublié son état. Il maudit les Maraudeurs. Mais, lorsqu'il vit la crispation de leur visage devant leurs deux amis inconscients, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il avait peut-être une bonne place après tout, face à leur désarroi, à leur inquiétude. Surtout pour Black, ça contrastait horriblement avec son habituelle expression blasée.  
  
-Te réjouie pas trop vite, Servilus ! On est plus résistant que tu le crois.  
  
Mais, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de croire à ce qu'il disait. Il s'approcha du lit le plus proche et soupira. Il avait l'air triste. Tant mieux ! Ça lui apprendrait. Severus ricana. Black se retourna et afficha un air moqueur, presque carnassier.  
  
-Mais, dis-moi ! Comment ça se fait que tu ais retrouvé ton apparence normale ?  
  
Idiot de Sirius Black ! Il n'avait même aucun respect pour ses amis. Peut- être espérait-il les faire rire. Ça n'eut pas l'air de marcher, pourtant. Il ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie. Mais, Black se désintéressa de lui pour aller parler à ses imbéciles d'amis. Mais, Severus n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait tellement il parlait bas.  
  
Au bout d'un temps trop long, de l'avis de Severus, l'infirmière leur ordonna de sortir. Ils s'exécutèrent, non sans lui lancer un regard venimeux. Quant à elle, elle se retourna vers lui. A croire que, finalement, elle ne l'avait pas oublié.  
  
-Votre état s'améliore. Ce devait être un sort qui s'efface tout seul au bout d'une certaine durée. Je pense que tout sera redevenu normal demain. Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici si vous le souhaitez.  
  
Ce devait être ? Et si ça avait été permanent ? Elle lui aurait dit quoi ? 'Je suis désolée. On ne peut rien pour vous. Vous pouvez partir ou vous cachez à vie.'  
  
-Oui, je vais rester.  
  
D'un geste, elle fit apparaître des paravents pour cacher les deux autres. Comme s'il avait eu l'idée de leur faire une visite surprise. De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé s'ils ne se réveillaient pas. Alors, autant s'amuser un peu. Mais, non. On lui gâchait même son seul plaisir depuis longtemps. A croire qu'ils préféraient tous les stupides Gryffondors aux respectables Serpentards.  
  
Trois coups frappés à la porte le sortirent du fil de ses pensées. C'était Dumbledore. _Que fait ce vieux fou à l'infirmerie ?_ Etait-il malade lui aussi ? Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, Severus ne détestait pas son directeur. Au contraire, il avait un profond respect pour lui. Et cela, quoi qu'en pense son maître.  
  
L'infirmière l'accueilli et le fit entrer dans ce qui devait être son bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, Severus s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible de cette porte pour écouter ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Mais, il n'entendit que quelques mots étouffés.  
  
-... sait pas ce qu'ils... endormis... pas de réactions...  
  
-... attendre... plus tard... nuit de repos...  
  
Severus se gifla mentalement. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête. Comment n'avait- il pas pu relier l'arrivée de Potter et Lupin à l'intrusion de Dumbledore dans l'infirmerie ? Il retourna se coucher de peur que son directeur ne le surprenne.  
  
En même temps, si Dumbledore se déplaçait pour discuter de leur cas, c'était forcement assez grave. Severus s'en réjoui et se dit qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le départ de Dumbledore ne tarda pas. Il souhaita bonne nuit à l'infirmière et à Severus, lui-même, le regard pétillant.  
  
-Vous devriez penser à insonoriser votre bureau, Pompom. On ne sait jamais. Pour protéger vos discussion des oreilles indiscrètes.  
  
Il souri puis sorti. Severus ne pu faire que rougir bêtement devant une si évidente allusion. Et, il se promit de ne plus sous-estimer personne, ne serait-ce que Potter et ses amis... s'ils sont toujours en vie. Sur ces bonnes pensées, Severus s'endormit et, pour une fois, rêva. Il rêva de Potter et Black le suppliant de leur pardonner. Et, il le fit.  
  
Il se réveilla en sursaut. En fin de compte, c'était son pire cauchemar. Il s'était retrouver ami avec ses énergumènes. Mais, il se calma bien vite en apercevant les paravents et en se rappelant ce qu'ils faisait là. Il était à peine 6h, mais il pouvait maintenant sortir de l'infirmerie.  
  
Il se leva et vérifia dans un miroir que son apparence était redevenue normale. Ses cheveux avaient repousser aussi gras que d'habitude. Il sourit à la pensée que les Maraudeurs étaient, un fois n'était pas coutume, bien punis. Finalement, il s'habilla pour rejoindre son dortoir prendre ses cours de la journée. Personne n'était venu le voir. Personne ne s'était inquiété. De toute façon, il n'attendait personne. A part peut-être Alya... Peut-être.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous faire passer dans la salle de review et je vais vous emprisonner jusqu'à ce que vous ayez écrit. Ne serait-ce qu'un mot. 'Cool' ou 'Super' ou 'Parfait' ou même 'Eurk' ou 'Laissez-moi vomir' Bon, ça fait trois mots, mais dites n'importe quoi. Je suis toujours près de ma fenêtre. Bon, ok je mens, je suis dans mon lit. A deux heures du matin, mes parents n'aiment pas me retrouver au bord de la fenêtre. Je sais pas pourquoi.  
  
Je repars une semaine mais j'aurais peut-être, sûrement même, le temps d'écrire. Et, ce sera un chapitre plus long et plus normal.  
  
**Jamesie-cass : **Merci. C'est bon de savoir qu'on est lu par, au moins une personne. Bon, deux. Y a ma correctrice. Mais, une pour celui-là, il a pas eu le temps d'y passer. Je suis tes encouragements, je continue. De toute façon, je m'arrêterais pas en plein milieu. Merci de rester fidèle à mon histoire. Et merci d'écrire. 


	4. Pas un des meilleurs lendemains

**Disclaimer : **La plupart des persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR. C'est pareil pour Poudlard. Je n'ai que l'histoire et mes persos à moi.

**Note :** Bon, finalement, je ne me suis pas jetée par la fenêtre et m'y jetterais jamais maintenant qu'un nouvel être compte sur moi pour survivre dans la jungle hostile qu'est notre monde. Non, non, je ne suis pas enceinte. J'ai que 17 ans et je préfère pas pour l'instant. D'autant plus que sans père, la manœuvre ne serait pas évidente.

J'ai mon cheval. Ma maman vient de me l'acheter, il est trop beau, trop gentil et tout et tout. Bref, si je vous dis ça, c'est que ça va peut-être retarder la parution du prochain chapitre. Déjà que celle-ci a été en partie retardée par sa faute. Le temps de convaincre mes parents a été un peu long.

Et, maintenant, je vais m'en occuper beaucoup, surtout que j'arrive pas à rester chez, faut que j'aille lui tenir compagnie. Et, étant donné mon hystérie, j'ai du mal à écrire. J'ai le titre du prochain, mais il me parait tellement nul que je vais sûrement les changer. Donc, je ne sais pas quand va venir le prochain chapitre.

Il y aura possiblement plus de chapitre à cette fic. Plus que prévu en tout cas. Au début, j'en préconisais 2.

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, ça motive toujours beaucoup.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pas un des meilleurs lendemains**

Sa tête lui semblait prête à exploser. Chaque pulsation de son cœur lui faisait mal au crâne. Il ne pensait même pas à bouger. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, au fait ? Pourquoi avait-il mal à la tête ? Sûrement cet idiot de Severus qui lui avait fait boire une potion sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ou bien, Sirius l'avait tapé trop fort sur la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir vite sous risque d'explosion de son pauvre cerveau martyrisé.

Il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où il était. Mais, une lumière aveuglante l'empêcha de voir ce lieu. Il sentait ses yeux comme brûlés. Etait-il aveugle ? Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'aurait pas vu de lumière. Il n'aurait rien vu. Mais, alors, pourquoi il ne voyait rien ? _Décidément, le matin, ton cerveau tourne au ralenti. _On était le matin ?

Bon, tout d'abord, il devait savoir où il se trouvait. Il était dans un lit. Un lit assez confortable. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Il n'était, donc, pas dans son dortoir où il entendrait les ronflements de Peter. Il était, en effet, physiquement impossible que Peter se réveille avant lui. Il était, donc, dans un lit à l'extérieur de son dortoir, cloué dedans par un mal de tête qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir l'œil. Il n'avait vécu ça qu'une seule fois et fut horrifié face à cette possibilité. Mais, il ne se souvenait pas avoir bu la nuit dernière. Il ne se souvenait pas, d'ailleurs de la nuit dernière.

Face à ces constatations, il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. Ce qui ne manqua pas de résonner dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce trouble du silence entraîna plusieurs bruits qu'il n'identifia pas immédiatement. Il finit par se rendre compte que c'était un bruit de pas précipités accompagnés par quelques ronchonnements. La personne à qui appartenait ces pas et ces ronchonnements s'approchait de lui. Très vite, il la reconnut comme étant l'infirmière.

Mais, que faisait-il à l'infirmerie ? Ce n'était pas que ce soit inhabituel de se retrouver ici. Au contraire, il avait passé plus de temps à l'infirmerie que n'importe qui d'autre. A peu de personne près. Mais, normalement, il se souvenait pourquoi il avait atterri là. Aujourd'hui était différent. Pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie ? Au moins, ça expliquait son mal de tête. Ou plutôt, l'inverse.

-Ça va, mon garçon ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Ça, pour avoir mal quelque part, il avait mal quelque part. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il tenta, alors, de montrer sa tête de sa main, mais ne fit qu'un geste vague, se tapant le front au passage.

-Vous avez mal à la tête ?

Elle était vraiment douée, cette infirmière. Il hocha la tête mais ne fit qu'accentuer sa douleur.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû vous taper, alors. Ça n'a rien dû arranger.

Sur ce, elle partit. Sûrement chercher une potion quelconque. Si l'infirmière se mettait à faire de l'humour, il n'était vraiment pas sorti. Il l'entendit revenir.

-Buvez ça !

Machinalement, il ouvrit la bouche pour boire la potion qu'elle allait lui présenter. Dès qu'il bu la potion, il en senti les effets. Son cerveau arrêta de grandir dans l'espace clos de son crâne et son cœur avait fini d'envoyer une quantité anormalement importante de sang pour aider sa croissance. Y avait vraiment des jours où être sorcier avait de gros avantages. Vu le nombre de ses passages à l'infirmerie pour fracture, heureusement qu'il était sorcier.

-Merci.

Maintenant, après sa victoire contre son mal de tête, il fallait être courageux. C'était le moment d'ouvrir les yeux pour la seconde fois. Il tenta, donc, de soulever ses paupières et de résister à cette lumière toujours aussi aveuglante. Il cligna des yeux pendant, au moins une minute avant d'être habitué à la clarté environnante.

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse observer la pièce, son attention fut attirée par des coups frappés à la porte. L'infirmière jeta un regard assassin à la porte comme si c'était elle qui faisait délibérément du bruit pour déranger ses patients. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de se lever pour vérifier la cause du dérangement.

Celle-ci n'était autre que Sirius Black en personne. Il n'y avait, en effet, que lui pour oser être aussi discret dans une infirmerie. Et, surtout pour faire un sourire aussi charmeur à l'infirmière qui ne laissait jamais impressionner... Dans les trente premières secondes. Cependant, ce jour-là, il n'usa pas de cette méthode. Après avoir jeté un regard vers son lit et celui de son voisin, il ouvrit les yeux plus grands qu'il était humainement possible.

-Vous êtes réveillés !

Il en semblait plus que ravi. Vous ? Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ? Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu voir qui était cet autre, un Sirius Black totalement excité lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Avec une rapidité fulgurante, il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius Black ! Sirius Black l'embrassait ! Lui, James Potter ! Y avait un bug, là. Quelque chose clochait. Sirius devait avoir un problème mental, ce matin. Ou bien, il avait subi une ablation du cerveau. _Il se prend peut-être pour une fille. _James en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas eu sa bouche collée à celle de Sirius.

Il serra vivement les dents pour éviter tout approfondissement du baiser. Jamais, au grand jamais, la langue du jeune Black ne franchirait cette barrière. James frissonna à la pensée de sa langue caressant la sienne. Eurk ! Il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir paisiblement avec cette pensée immonde. Mais, que faisait donc son meilleur ami ? _C'est peut-être un pari ?_ C'était qu'il en serait capable, en plus.

James tenta vainement de se reculer, lui-même étant complètement appuyé sur son oreiller. Il découvrit avec horreur que seul Sirius pouvait rompre son baiser. Heureusement pour James, Sirius, se rendant compte que sa passion ne semblait pas partagée, rangea ses lèvres à leur place, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible de sa bouche.

-Mais, t'es complètement malade, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Une montée d'hormones ? T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à embrasser ? C'était obligatoire que ce soit moi ? Je vais en faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits, maintenant.

James, qui était horrifié de ce qui venait de se passer, s'essuyait les lèvres avec une telle ardeur qu'il allait finir par saigner. Sirius le regardait avec la plus totale incompréhension, il avait l'air blessé. _T'aurais peut-être dû le laisser faire. Remus affirme qu'il embrasse comme un Dieu. _Il avait vraiment pensé ça ? Non, il devait rêver. Il allait se rendormir et à son réveil, tout serait normal. Il se pinça tout de même pour s'en assurer et cela accentua son horreur. La potion ! C'était forcement un effet secondaire de la potion. Mrs Pomfresh aurait pu le prévenir. _Tu devrais te rendormir. Tu dois être dans un état lamentable. _En effet, lorsqu'il s'aperçut sur le lit d'à côté, il pu voir à quel point cette voie était en dessous de la vérité. Il se recoucha rapidement dans son lit et s'appuya l'oreiller sur la tête.

* * *

-Mais, t'es complètement malade, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Une montée d'hormones ? T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à embrasser ? C'était obligatoire que ce soit moi ? Je vais en faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits, maintenant.

Comment Sirius avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Devant lui, en plus. Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Rah ! Son mal de tête empirait avec tout ça. Mais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'idiotie de Sirius Black. Il ne réfléchissait, donc, jamais ? Remus savait que c'était un imbécile quand il voulait, mais il ne savait pas encore jusqu'à quel point. Et, il venait de le découvrir.

Sirius venait d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre juste sous le nez de son petit ami officieux. Officieux car Remus n'avait jamais voulu que tout le monde le sache. Mais, de là à embrasser un autre devant lui. Surtout que ce devait être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Remus devait, donc, le connaître aussi.

Depuis qu'il avait vu Sirius se jeter sur l'autre, Remus avait fixé un point juste devant lui. Il ne voyait, donc, pas qui était dans le lit d'à coté et venait de s'enfoncer au fond de son lit. Il ne pu, donc, pas voir qui Sirius avait embrassé, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de l'estomaquer. Pour l'instant, il ressentait seulement une immense colère contre Sirius. Ce traître qui se disait son petit ami.

Instinctivement, il se tourna vers la cause de ses maux, son abruti d'ex-petit ami. Il semblait désorienté et triste, comme Remus ne l'avait jamais vu. Cela augmenta la colère de Remus. Comment pouvait-il éprouver de la tristesse pour l'autre alors que c'était lui, son petit ami ? Il lui jeta le regard le plus froid possible. Au lieu de se sentir coupable, Sirius lui mima un 'pourquoi'. Comme si c'était à lui de résoudre ses problèmes de cœur. Maudit soit Sirius Black et son nouveau copain. Et son mal de tête qui ne cessait de le narguer.

Peut-être en avait-il marre de Remus. Après tout, qui l'aimerait ? Il ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement beau ou sympa. Il avait eu, d'ailleurs, beaucoup de chance que James et Sirius et Peter daignent être ses amis. Peut-être s'était-il aperçu que Remus était une horrible créature. Ils avaient toujours aimé le danger mais ça ne les obligeait pas à se lier avec un loup-garou.

-Ah ! Mr Potter ! Je vois que vous êtes réveillé.

Potter ? Où ça ? Où était James ? Ce n'était, tout de même pas lui sous cet oreiller ? Non, la tignasse qui dépassait n'était certainement pas à James. Pas assez brune et pas assez bordélique. Mais, alors, où était James ? Remus chercha dans toute la pièce mais ne vit personne. Il essaya d'interroger le traître, qu'il serve au moins à quelque chose. Mais, il ne faisait que le regarder d'un air intrigué. Comme si c'était anormal de chercher où pouvait bien se cacher James.

-Tenez ! C'est pour vous. Buvez !

Mme Pomfresh lui colla un flacon dans la bouche au goût particulièrement douteux. Il la reconnut, d'ailleurs, comme étant une potion pour combattre les maux de tête. Miraculeusement, ceux-ci disparurent, chassés par le goût atroce de la potion.

-Alors, Mr Potter, vous vous sentez mieux ?

Hein ? Mr Potter ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? _Ben, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle James, par exemple. Ou tous ceux, dont le nom de famille est Potter. _Oui, mais lui, il ne s'appelait pas Potter, hein ? _Non, en effet. _Remus, sous le choc ne pu rien dire.

-Mr Potter ? Vous allez bien ?

-James ?

Pourquoi Sirius l'appelait James ? Ils avaient dû recevoir un sérieux coup sur la tête pour ne plus savoir qui il était. Ils le confondaient avec James ! Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se réveiller. Il vivait un cauchemar. Sirius ne le reconnaissait plus, il embrassait un autre, il avait mal à la tête et... Oh, non ! Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas aidé Lily, la veille. Elle allait le tuer.

Il allait répliquer à Sirius et Mme Pomfresh qu'ils devraient peut-être passer à Ste Mangouste pour faire vérifier leurs yeux et leurs cerveaux, mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut son voisin de lit. Ça le rendit momentanément muet... Et lui retira toute réflexion. Il ne pu que se regarder lui-même dans le lit voisin. Il était totalement sidéré, comme lui-même sur le lit d'à côté, d'ailleurs.

-Mr Potter ! Mr Lupin ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle demandait ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle ne le voyait pas par elle-même ? Et Sirius ? Il ne voyait rien non plus ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de vision, lui-même ne voyait pas très bien. Il voyait flou. Tout était flou. Il n'avait jamais vu flou, même suite à une pleine lune. Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passait aujourd'hui ?

-James ! Remus ! Dites-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Remus fixait Sirius d'un air absent. Comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il se sentait frustré, lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, qui lui retombèrent devant les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter. Ses cheveux, au lieu d'être châtain comme à leur habitude, étaient d'un noir de jais.

Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'anormal... Quelque chose que l'infirmière devrait peut-être ignorer avant qu'il en sache plus. Remus se força, donc, à prendre un air le plus assuré possible.

-Oh ! Rien... Il ne se passe rien. C'est juste que ma tête me tournait encore. J'imagine que ce devait être la même chose pour Remus.

Ça le perturbait un peu d'appeler un autre par son propre nom, mais comment aurait-il pu l'appeler autrement ? Il espéra de tout cœur que la télépathie n'était pas une invention et que ça pourrait fonctionner aujourd'hui. Car, si son double conservait cette tête de poisson hors de l'eau, ils allaient avoir de sérieuses difficultés à faire partir l'infirmière. Après environ 30 secondes, qui parurent bien plus aux yeux de Remus, il tenta de paraître plus... normal.

-Heu... Oui ! Oui, oui ! Pareil pour moi.

L'infirmière paraissait sceptique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire avant de se diriger vers une autre pièce en grommelant contre 'les effets secondaires des potions'.

-Je vais en chercher d'autres, juste au cas où. Quand je reviendrais, Mr Black, je veux que vous soyez parti.

_Quelle amabilité ! _C'est ce que devait penser Sirius. Remus pris des lunettes posées sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit, avant de se retourner vers... son double.

-James ?

Car, c'était bien James sur le lit voisin. Le lit qu'il aurait dû occuper normalement. Mais, comme jamais rien n'est normal à Poudlard, en particulier lorsque l'on est un Maraudeur, il n'y était pas. Au bout d'un certain temps, James finit par ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer. Il fit plusieurs essais avant de parvenir à sortir un mot.

-Remus ?

* * *

-James ?

Oui ! Il était bien James, n'est-ce pas ? _Pas de doute. _Mais, pourquoi il l'avait appelé Remus, il y avait, à peine, une minute ? Devant l'infirmière ? Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Qui était celui qui était en face ? Comment le connaissait-il ?

Bon, en recommençant depuis le début, il s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne atroce, Sirius l'embrassait, il y avait son sosie dans l'infirmerie et il l'appelait Remus. Il y avait des matins comme ça où il valait mieux ne pas se réveiller. Mais, d'un côté, il avait la chance de ne pas avoir vu Lily intervenir.

-Remus ?

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait demandé ça. Mais, sans comprendre, il avait senti que c'était Remus qui venait de lui parler. Un hochement de tête lui appris que oui. James était stupéfait. Comment Remus avait-il changé de corps ? Pourquoi ça n'étonnait personne de voir deux James ? Pourquoi on le prenait pour Remus ?

-Hein ? Vous allez bien, les mecs ? C'est sûr ?

Ah, Sirius ! James l'avait oublié avec tous ses problèmes.

-Euh... Ouais. D'ailleurs, on devrait peut-être y aller avant qu'elle revienne.

Remus lança un regard appuyé à James pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas discuter et de sortir. Il mis un pied hors du lit, tenta de s'appuyer dessus, histoire de vérifier qu'il pouvait tenir debout. Comme tout allait bien, il fit quelques pas. Et, en même temps que Remus, il attrapa ses affaires avant de se jeter vers la sortie. Sirius n'avait toujours pas fait un pas. Il les regardait comme s'ils étaient possédés. Finalement, du bruit se fit entendre et Sirius réagit. Ils retournèrent à leur dortoir sans se faire remarquer vu le peu de monde dans les couloirs à cette heure-là.

Ils étaient toutefois ralentis par Sirius.

-Hey ! Arrêtez ! Dites-moi ce qui se passe ! Mais, merde, attendez-moi !

Mais, ni Remus, ni James ne firent attention à lui. Du moins, pas avant d'être en sécurité dans leur dortoir où Peter dormait encore.

-Bon, vous allez m'expliquer maintenant ?

C'était une situation difficile à expliquer, quand même. James, pour s'assurer de la véracité de la situation alla se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain, en synchronisation avec Remus. Même s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il allait voir, rien n'aurait pu l'y préparer. Il était Remus. Il n'était plus dans son corps. Remus n'en menait pas plus large que lui. Du moins, à ce que James pouvait voir. _C'est dingue ce que tu as l'air débile quand t'es surpris. _

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Vous vous êtes jamais vu ? Ça explique tout, maintenant que j'y pense.

S'il continuait, il allait finir par réveiller Peter qui ne manquerait pas de les faire répéter. Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord Sirius, ensuite, Peter. Un coup d'œil vers Remus lui fit comprendre qu'il était de son avis.

-Tu devrais peut-être l'embrasser.

A peine James avait-il glissé ça à l'oreille de Remus qu'il se rendit compte de l'horreur de la situation. Remus semblait penser exactement la même chose, étant donné son expression horrifiée. L'image de lui et Sirius le tétanisait, il laissa, donc, Remus expliquer.

-Sirius ! Tout à l'heure, t'as sauté sur James.

Aïe ! Il aurait dû parler lui-même.

-Euh... James, tu te sens bien ? Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ? Je sais bien que t'es riche, mais quand même. Et, je t'ai pas sauté dessus.

-C'est moi, James !

Il les prenait pour des fous, là. James avait la désagréable impression que le pauvre cerveau de Sirius venait de fondre face à cette révélation. Lorsqu'il eut enfin récupéré son activité cérébrale, il éclata de rire.

-Vous m'avez presque eu.

-Sirius, c'est pas pour rire.

Sirius se retourna vers Remus et tenta de discerner dans ses yeux une lueur d'amusement, que, bien entendu, il ne trouva pas. Un éclair de génie traversa l'esprit de James.

-Y a bien un moyen pour que tu vérifies.

-Lequel ?

Il avait l'air soudain très intéressé.

-Pose nous des questions ?

Il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

-Une question à laquelle l'autre ne pourrait pas répondre.

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira. Il regarda James droit dans les yeux.

-Tu te rappelles, l'an dernier, pendant les vacances... A la plage, en Californie...

A ce souvenir, James se sentit, soudain très embarrassé. Il se sentit rougir et détourna le regard, pour, aussitôt, le plonger dans celui de Remus, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser de la situation.

-Remus, tu devrais arrêter de rire. Rappelle-toi la plus grande honte de ta vie.

Remus s'interrompit sur le coup. Tout comme Sirius, d'ailleurs. Sauf que Sirius avait l'air choqué alors que Remus devait se sentir plutôt embarrassé. _On peut rougir à ce point ? _On dirait. _Ce serait même : Tu peux rougir à ce point ? _James se promit de ne jamais rougir comme ça, c'était trop ridicule. De son côté, Sirius semblait ne pas s'en remettre. Se remettre de quoi, d'ailleurs ? _Peut-être du fait que toi et Remus ayez échangé de corps et qu'il t'ai... _Ok, Ok ! Pas la peine d'aller plus loin, c'était suffisamment traumatisant comme ça.

-Sirius ! Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?

* * *

-Sirius ! Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?

En effet, Sirius n'avait pas l'air en pleine forme. Mais, d'un coup, sans prévenir, un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre. Leur malheur semblait le réjouir au plus haut point.

-C'est trop cool !

Merlin, ce qu'il était bête. C'était lui ou il se répétait. Non, ça devait être lui.

-Je vais pouvoir me vanter devant ta future femme, s'il y en a une assez folle, que je t'ai déjà embrassé.

Merlin, ce qu'il était bête. Encore pire que ce qu'il pensait.

-Si tu veux, je peux même dire à Lily à quel point t'es doué.

En fait, c'était pas lui. Il se répétait. Mais, il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi.

-Même si, à mon avis, il y a matière à s'amé...

Il ne pu pas finir sa phrase car James venait de lui sauter dessus, sûrement pour l'étrangler vu la manière dont il lui agrippait le cou.

-Tu veux... conseil... devrait pas... serrer... dents... moins pratique.

Sirius ne pouvait donc jamais s'arrêter de parler ! Même lorsque c'était physiquement impossible ! _Il n'y a qu'à attendre qu'il soit mort._ Ou le défendre, il serait tellement reconnaissant qu'il ne dirait plus un mot. _Tu peux toujours rêver. _Il allait le défendre quand même.

-Ok... pas... dire... Lily.

Finalement, il n'aurait pas à intervenir. James le lâcha, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait dire avoir fait changer d'avis Sirius. C'était même quasiment impossible.

-C'est dingue ce que t'as comme force, aujourd'hui.

Sirius commençait, peu à peu à reprendre une couleur normale, c'est-à-dire autre que du bleu. On n'aurait pourtant pas dit que James avait serré si fort. D'ailleurs, il étrangle souvent Sirius et jamais il n'était devenu bleu. C'était étrange qu'aujourd'hui, il ait plus de force que d'habitude. Justement ce jour là, alors qu'il revient de l'infirmerie. A moins que...

-Un loup-garou est plus fort qu'un sorcier normal.

Ses deux amis tournèrent vers lui, deux paires de grands yeux inquisiteurs. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'avoir tout saisi. C'était pourtant simple...

-C'est pourtant pas si compliqué. On a échangé nos corps. Donc...

-Vous avez quoi ?

C'était pas prévu, ça. Il était pas tôt pour que Peter se réveille ? Ils avaient fait tant de bruit que ça ? _Faut croire. _Ils allaient devoir tout réexpliquer alors qu'ils n'avaient eux-mêmes pas encore tout compris. En plus, expliquer quelque chose à Peter le matin, avant son petit déjeuner, n'était pas une mince affaire. Et, vu la tête qu'il affichait, ce serait encore plus dur que de lui expliquer un devoir de métamorphose. Il regardait James avec espoir et Remus comprit qu'il attendait des explications de sa part, ce qui l'amusa puisque, pour une fois, ce n'était pas à lui qu'on demandait des explications.

-Ben, euh... C'est-à-dire que... euh... Tu vois... Je suis pas Remus.

Il avait dit ça comme s'il s'en excusait.

-Alors, tu es qui ?

-Ben... James.

Peter hocha la tête, sceptique avant de commencer à paniquer.

-Et, où est Remus ?

-Je suis là.

Là, Peter était un peu perdu.

-Mais, comment ?

James ouvrit la bouche, mais dû s'apercevoir qu'en fait, il n'avait pas de réponse et finit par lui faire un sourire d'excuse.

-Ça, on sait pas encore.

-T'as pas une idée, Si' ?

Mais, Si' n'était pas en état de répondre à la question de Remus. Il en avait profité pour s'éclipser et passer devant tout le monde à la douche, au plus grand malheur de tous les occupants du dortoir. _Il est que 6h15. _Mais, avec Sirius, ils ne pourraient pas rentrer dans cette pièce avant 1h, et ils n'auraient, en tout et pour tout que 5 minutes s'ils voulaient manger avant d'aller en cours. Peter les regarda tour à tour avec un air angoissé.

-Va te recoucher Peter, on en parlera après.

S'il avait été parfaitement réveillé, Peter aurait adressé à Remus un grand sourire, mais il se contenta de s'affaler sur son lit.

-Alors ?

Si maintenant, James se mettait à poser des questions aussi indirectes, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Cette journée s'annonçait vraiment dure.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben, tu sais... Pourquoi on est... comme ça ?

_Très bonne question._

-Très bonne question. Je sais pas. On a rien fait de spécial, hier. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas l'air plus joyeux que d'habitude. On n'a pas testé de potion. Ou...

James avait tiqué sur cette dernière phrase. Une lueur de compréhension était passée dans ses yeux avant que son regard n'abrite de la culpabilité. Maintenant, il observait le sol avec une attention particulière.

-James ? Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

Manifestement oui. Au moins, ils allaient savoir pourquoi ils avaient échangé de corps. Ça les aidera peut-être à les retrouver au plus vite. D'ailleurs, quelque chose au fond de l'esprit de Remus lui disait, lui hurlait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils les retrouvent très vite.

* * *

-James ? Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

Quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas ? Oh, oui, il y avait quelque chose. Mais, il valait peut-être mieux attendre Sirius. Après tout, c'était son idée, ses ingrédients, son livre, sa potion, sa faute. Donc, c'était à Sirius de tout expliquer. C'était logique, non ? James s'apprêtait, donc, à expliquer à Remus qu'il fallait attendre Sirius pour en être sûr, lorsqu'il croisa un regard dur. Un regard chocolat, dont la lueur d'amusement qui l'habitait, habituellement, avait disparu.

-Remus, écoute ! C'était un acci...

-Sais-tu quel jour on est ?

Quel jour on était ? Eh bien, jeudi puisque la veille, c'était mercredi.

-Ben...

-Sais-tu ce qu'il y a, ce soir ?

Ce soir, ils allaient se transformer en leurs animagus respectifs pour aider Remus pendant sa transformation. Mais, pourquoi Remus avait peur de cette pleine lune ? Ça ne changeait sûrement rien qu'il soit dans le corps de James... A moins que... Oh, non ! Non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible du tout.

-T'as la force, les sens du loup-garou, donc, j'imagine que... Enfin, tu vois.

Oui, ça pour voir, il voyait. Il allait se transformer. Il avait toujours voulu partager ce poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Remus, mais pas lui prendre. Il avait toujours voulu soulager Remus de son fardeau, mais il n'avait jamais pensé devenir un loup-garou. Bon, il y avait pensé la première fois qu'ils avaient accompagné Remus, mais il avait chassé cette idée. Chaque chose en son temps. Mais, maintenant, ce temps était venu.

-Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve nos corps. Que s'est-il passé, pour qu'on en change, James ? Je sais que tu le sais.

James ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer Remus à ce moment. Il voulait vraiment retrouver son corps et subir sa transformation, souffrir à la limite du possible ? Juste pour lui !

-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il faudrait que...

_Il faudrait que Sirius finisse de se pomponner._ James tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain et dû faire un immense effort pour ne pas hurler trop fort.

-SIRIUS ! SORT TOUT DE SUITE D'ICI !

-Non, Potter ! Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, foi de maraudeur.

Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Comme si c'était pour qu'il abrège ! Même si ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il aurait peut-être dû penser à ça avant. _Non, puisque ça ne marche pas. _Autant pour lui.

-SIRIUS ! C'est de ta faute si on est comme ça, alors SORT !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius avec pour unique vêtement une serviette, l'air à la fois surpris et agacé.

-Comment ça, ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans, moi ?

James pensait que c'était plutôt à lui d'être énervé, mais mis son agressivité sur le compte de la frayeur qu'il avait dû avoir la veille. Enfin, il espérait.

-Voyons, si je te dis : Potion, Remus et... SIRIUS BLACK, MÊME PAS FOUTU DE REUSSIR UNE POTION AVEC L'AIDE D'AMY, ça te dit rien ?

L'agressivité de Sirius retomba, mais aucune culpabilité n'eut l'air d'envahir le jeune Gryffondor, un peu trop désinvolte, selon James. Il afficha une mine sceptique.

-Je vois pas pourquoi ça vous aurait fait échanger de corps. Et, c'est Amy qui a préparé la potion. Elle n'a pas pu la rater.

-Parce que t'as vu une jeune Remusette, ces derniers temps ?

C'était vrai que la potion n'avait pas marché, alors pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas eu un autre effet ?

-Alors, dis-moi pourquoi toi ?

C'était une bonne question. Pourquoi lui ? Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose après le dîner de la veille. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était Lily. Elle l'avait ignoré royalement. Et, Remus avait tenté de le soutenir dans son désespoir. Mais, bon, pas de quoi lui prendre son corps.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais, je suis sûr que c'est ça.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius eut l'amabilité de paraître, un tant soit peu coupable, mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Dans celui-ci, on pouvait surtout lire de l'amusement. _C'est Sirius, quand même. _

-En fait, c'est aussi ce que je pensais.

Là, c'était trop fort, même pour Sirius. Il savait que tout était de sa faute et il s'en foutait royalement. Remus, de son côté, semblait trouver aussi que Sirius abusait car il était sur le point d'éclater.

* * *

-En fait, c'est aussi ce que je pensais.

Mais, de quoi parlaient ces deux là ? Ils avaient l'air de savoir ce qui se passait. De savoir que c'était Sirius qui était la cause de tout ce qui leur arrivait. Et qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi c'était arrivé. Et qu'il était amusé de la situation. Et que Remus, lui-même, allait le tuer s'il arrivait quelque chose à James par sa faute.

-Mais, dans ce cas, c'est aussi ta faute.

Remus ne comprenait vraiment plus rien du tout. Mais, alors vraiment plus rien. Il avait la désagréable impression que, dans quelques secondes, il allait les tuer tous les deux pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement.

-QUOI ? !

Les deux fautifs se regardèrent avec incompréhension avant qu'un éclair de génie les frappe et qu'ils comprennent que Remus devait sûrement se sentir perdu dans leur conversation. Ils se retournèrent vers Remus apparemment quelque peu gêné.

-Je vais me laver.

James disparut dans la pièce qu'occupait Sirius quelques instants auparavant. Celui-ci semblait, d'ailleurs envier sa sortie car il regardait la porte avec envie et désespoir. Quand il se retourna vers Remus, il tenta un de ses sourires charmeurs qui aurait pu marcher s'il n'avait pas été aussi crispé.

-Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver, Moony ?

-Non, mais dis toujours.

De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que le fait que ce soit eux qui les avaient mis dans cette situation.

-Eh bien...

Sirius avait l'air très embarrassé de devoir lui expliquer. C'était, d'ailleurs, assez exceptionnel de voir Sirius embarrassé.

-C'est une potion qui a raté.

Il avait dit ça très vite, le plus rapidement possible, comme pour que Remus ne puisse pas comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Malheureusement pour lui, Remus avait très bien compris, mais ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait à faire là dedans.

-Et, pourquoi je fais les frais de ta potion ratée ?

Sirius sembla prêt à s'enfuir dès que le moment lui semblerait propice.

-Parce que tu as bu, par inadvertance la potion.

-Et, pourquoi on n'était pas au courant de la préparation d'une potion ?

Remus, trop occupé à questionner le pauvre Sirius, n'avait pas remarqué Peter qui écoutait la discussion avec attention. C'était, par ailleurs, une très bonne question qu'il venait de poser, là.

Sirius semblait aussi surpris que Remus de voir Peter réveillé à cette heure.

-Eh, bien... C'était un secret.

Sirius avait parlé sans grande conviction. Mais, devant le regard que lui jeta Remus, il se décida vite à rajouter un peu plus d'informations.

-En fait, c'était une potion faite... pour toi.

-Pour moi ? Comment ça, pour moi ? Tu peux être clair, je vais pas te frapper. Et puis, de toute façon, maintenant, tu ne risques plus rien.

Pour toute réponse, il se dirigea vers son lit et se mit à fouiller la malle installée à ses pieds. Avant que Remus ne lui rappelle qu'il était en plein dans une conversation, il sortit un livre comme s'il venait de trouver une pierre précieuse et le tendit à Remus. Celui-ci le prit pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de farces et attrapes. Il haussa les sourcils, posant une question muette à Sirius qui lui répondit en ouvrant le livre, lui montrant la page 17.

Une potion y était décrite. Une potion assez délicate, d'ailleurs, ayant pour but de changer le sexe de la personne l'ayant bu. Remus ne voyait toujours pas ce que cette potion avait à voir avec lui. La page était cornée, comme toutes celle dont les potions leur avait servi, à ce que vit Remus en le feuilletant. Le livre était, par ailleurs, très intéressant et Remus comprenait d'où venaient à Sirius toutes les idées qu'il avait.

-Et alors ?

-La potion était pour toi.

Le ton qu'employait Sirius ne lui convenait pas du tout et jurait franchement avec son attitude habituelle. Quand on connaissait la situation, on pouvait comprendre la réaction de Sirius. Par sa faute, son meilleur ami allait devoir subir une transformation en loup-garou, peut-être même plus s'il ne trouvait pas vite une solution.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Sirius, ne fais pas le malin avec moi. Pas maintenant. Pourquoi ?

Après avoir baissé les yeux (chose rare pour Sirius), il ne fit que marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Un toussotement de Remus lui fit vite comprendre qu'il faudrait peut-être penser à répéter.

-Pour tous nos réveils difficiles.

Cette fois, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Remus. Ainsi, il put voir que Sirius, bien qu'amusé par la situation, était entièrement sincère et n'en savait pas plus que lui sur l'échange de corps. Remus se força à ralentir sa respiration qui s'était accélérée lors de la discussion entre James et Sirius. Réfléchir ! Il fallait réfléchir. Comment cette potion aurait pu déraper et avoir ce résultat ? _De beaucoup de façon, avec Sirius. _Moins avec Amy.

* * *

James avait préféré s'enfuir face à Remus, laissant le soin à Sirius de s'expliquer. Après tout, c'était son idée, sa vengeance, alors c'était à lui d'affronter Remus. James avait commencé à se coller l'oreille à la porte, puis s'était convaincu d'aller se doucher et de ne plus écouter les explications vaseuses de son imbécile de meilleur ami.

Ce fut, donc, propre et sans souvenir du fait que son meilleur ami devait sûrement se faire passer un savon par celui qui lui avait pris son corps, que James sortit de la salle de bain. En réalité, la situation de Sirius n'avait pas vraiment l'air dramatique, à moins que l'on considère le fait que si Remus respirait si lentement, c'était dû à sa tentative de se calmer pour ne pas tuer son ami sur place.

Remus finit par abandonner, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, avant de bousculer James qui bloquait le passage d'accès à la salle de bain et de refermer la porte presque sur lui. Il sentit, alors, monter en lui, une colère plus, plus que de nécessaire.

Comment osait-il se montrer aussi mauvais avec lui, alors que, quand même, ce n'était plus lui le loup-garou ? Il aurait pu se la garder, sa condition de monstre sanguinaire. Ce n'était pas lui qui ressentait les effets de la pleine lune. Il avait plutôt le bon rôle dans toute l'histoire. Alors, pas la peine d'être désagréable avec lui ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute, à lui. Bon, un peu, mais bon...

-Tu sais que tu ressemble bien à Rem', là ? Tu sais ? Son côté, je suis un loup, le premier qui m'approche, je le mords.

Et, celui-là, qui se permettait de lui faire des réflexions, alors que tout était de sa faute. De quel droit se permettait-il de critiquer ? Il devrait pas trouver une solution ? Non, Monsieur préférait faire son petit malin et... _Il a, tout de même, raison. Tu devrais calmer un peu le loup en toi sinon, tu vas passer une très mauvaise journée. _C'était facile à dire. On voyait bien que Sirius n'était pas un loup-garou juste avant une pleine lune. Mais, comment, Diable, faisait Remus pour se contrôler ?

-Ouais, bah, fais gaffe parce que je pourrais bien mordre pour de vrai.

-Ouh, mais c'est qu'il me ferait peur le vilain méchant loup.

-Oh, te fous pas de ma gueule, Padfoot ! Y a rien de drôle.

-Au fait, maintenant, je t'appelle Prongs ou Moony ?

Devant l'air totalement sérieux de Sirius, James ne put que soupirer. Il avait de ces priorités, parfois.

-Bah, ça dépend si c'est en privé ou en public, espèce d'idiot.

-Parce que tu veux qu'on se voit en privé ?

A cette remarque, Sirius se reçut un magnifique coup d'oreiller sur la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de le décoiffer fortement et de faire pester celui-ci contre les attentats à sa beauté naturelle. Ce à quoi, James s'empêcha de répondre que ça faisait plus naturel comme ça lorsqu'il perçut un reniflement provenant du lit à sa droite. Il s'aperçut, alors que Peter était bel et bien réveillé et les écoutait avec une attention inquiétante.

Un autre bruit le recoupa dans la réplique qu'il voulait absolument faire à Sirius, et James abandonna de casser Sirius pour faire face à Remus, toujours légèrement agacé.

Il avait fait vraiment vite. Ou bien c'était lui qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées de loup-garou trop longtemps. Il avait mis tout ce temps à réfléchir ? Vraiment ? _Faut croire. _Il allait falloir qu'il se surveille. S'il continuait à grogner contre lui-même et les autres, on allait le prendre pour un fou. _C'est pas grave, ce sera Remus. _

-T'as vu, Rem' ? Il commence à te ressembler de plus en plus. Il est lunatique.

Cette remarque fut du plus mauvais effet sur Remus. En effet, à l'inverse de la réaction attendue par Sirius, il fronça les sourcils et assassina Sirius du regard.

-Toi ! Estime-toi heureux que je ne sois plus dans mon corps. Tu serais vraiment très mal si c'était le cas.

Remus ne proférait pas de menaces à la légère. Pas même habituellement, étant un loup-garou. Alors, maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous l'influence de la lune, ça voulait dire qu'il était fortement énervé.

Sûrement effrayé par l'atmosphère tendue qui résultait de cette dernière réplique, Peter fila tout droit vers la douche avant que la colère de Remus ne s'amplifie, laissant James seul pour éviter à Remus de tuer Sirius. Bien sûr, comme il était maintenant un loup-garou, ça s'annonçait plus facile.

Bien qu'il continuait de fusiller Sirius du regard, Remus sembla se calmer et finit par se retourner vers James.

-Il faut qu'on s'entraîne.

-Qu'on quoi ?

-Qu'on s'entraîne pour la journée. Tu es Remus et je suis James.

C'était pas bête, ça. Pas bête du tout. Mais, ça ne s'annonçait pas extrêmement évident. Il allait devoir agir comme Remus. Remus qui est d'un calme olympien avec tout le monde. Remus qui aide les autres, même certains Serpentards. Ceux qui ne sont pas irrécupérables, selon lui. Remus qui ne se vante pas, qui ne méprise personne, pas même cet idiot de Rogue. Remus qui était préfet. Remus qui ne cours pas après Lily.

Un ricanement se fit entendre dans la pièce, suivis d'un immense éclat de rire. Visiblement, Sirius en était arrivé à la même conclusion : impossible.

* * *

Sans aucune raison apparente, Sirius se mit à rire. D'un rire qu'il réservait aux souvenirs d'une humiliation de Rogue. Remus ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il fallait éviter de dévoiler qu'ils n'étaient pas... eux. Sirius n'avait pas dû acheter ses ingrédients et selon la liste, certains lui aurait été interdits. Et Rusard et quelques professeurs cherchaient une raison de les faire renvoyer une bonne fois pour toute.

-On va jamais y arriver. Je ne vais jamais y arriver.

-Arrête ! Si tu ne baves pas devant Lily et que tu ne te passes pas la main dans les cheveux toutes les secondes, il n'y aura aucun problème.

-C'est bien ce que James te dit. Trop dur pour lui.

Sirius prenait-il tous ses amis pour des abrutis finis ? _Rien de moins sûr._

-Sirius, fais-moi plaisir. Tais-toi !

Sirius ne reparla plus mais conserva son sourire moqueur. James semblait encore plus sceptique que lui quant à la possibilité de ne pas être découvert.

-Si on sait ce qui s'est passé, on finira par savoir et c'est toi, Sirius, qui va avoir des problèmes. Tu as volé les ingrédients, j'imagine.

Le sourire s'évanouit très vite du beau visage du Gryffondor. Si Remus avait don de télépathie, il aurait entendu tout son esprit hurler qu'il était vraiment mal. Il fallait avouer que Sirius devait compter sur les talents d'acteurs de James en présence de Lily.

-Désolé, Sirius.

James ne semblait pas si désolé que ça. Bizarrement, il n'appréciait pas énormément que Sirius se foute de lui.

-James, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. Je veux pas mourir. Et, imagine ce que je pourrais dire à tes parents en ton absence.

Cela convaincu James qui se retourna vers Remus, d'un air très déterminé avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius. Il avait, d'ailleurs, raison de craindre Sirius. Même s'il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'était pas toujours maître de ses paroles. De toute façon, il ne voudrait certainement pas s'installer avec les parents de James.

-Bon, ok ! Je vais faire des efforts mais souviens-toi, t'as une dette envers moi.

-Merci, merci, merci. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi.

Il avait pris sa voix la plus haut perchée et tenait, à présent, la tête de James entre ses mains pour lui planter un baiser sonore sur le front. Ce fut ce moment que Peter choisit de sortir de la salle de bain. Très mauvais moment quand on ne sait pas ce qui motive ce baiser. Ainsi, Peter resta planté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, à fixer ses deux amis des yeux. Ce fut Remus qui débloqua la situation.

-Bon, c'est pas qu'on va être en retard, mais si on y allait.

Et, les deux Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la fosse aux lions pour vivre l'une des journées les plus étranges de leurs vies. L'une car James avait déjà eu un accident magique l'obligeant à porter deux oreilles de lapin bleues et Remus avait déjà vu ses mains se changer en serres d'oiseaux, ce qui n'est pas très utile pour une journée de cours. Mais, tout s'était réglé sans problèmes, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente ?

* * *

**Re-note : **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous avez des commentaires, des conseils, des compliments ou des critiques, vous savez quoi faire.

**JulietteD :** Alors, comme ça, d'habitude, tu lis sournoisement ? Bon, je te pardonne parce que tu veux pas que je meure. La fenêtre n'est plus à proximité mais ne te gêne pas pour continuer à écrire. Voilà, pour la pleine lune, aucun effet secondaire à part le fait que c'est James qui doit se transformer et que, du coup, Remus s'en veut terriblement et en veut à Sirius. Pourquoi ça a agit sur James ? Eh bien, je le sais, c'est écris, on peux la deviner mais la raison sera expliquée plus tard. Comment je vais l'expliquer, je ne sais pas encore mais si tu veux savoir, faut relire le passage de quand il boit à quand il tombe dans les pommes. Pour les chapitres longs, de toute façon, je peux pas m'en passer, je m'étale toujours, donc il devrait continuer à être aussi long sauf le dernier qui sera un épilogue. Je pense qu'il sera de la longueur de l'entracte. Merci d'avoir écris, ça motive de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs.

**MissLily-33 : **Que de compliments, surtout venant de toi dont j'adore ta fic 'Diablesses VS Maraudeurs'. Je n'ai qu'un mot Merci ! Bon, je vais pas écrire qu'un mot non plus, alors l'humour et les Maraudeurs, c'est ce que j'adore aussi, surtout qu'un Maraudeur sans humour, ça le fait pas. Je sais pas si j'écris bien, c'est ce que ma correctrice me dit mais, comme ça ne me dit pas mes défauts, je l'engueule et elle boude parce que, sans savoir mes défauts, je peux pas progresser. Pour mon surnom, ça vient bien de Lanfeust, t'as bonne mémoire. C'est la sœur de Cyann (je pense qu ça s'écrit comme ça). J'aimais trop cette fille quand je l'ai lu, alors je lui ai piqué son nom. Et, surtout que j'avais découvert la BD récemment, donc voilà. Je pense que tu as eu tes réponses si tu as couru assez vite, en tout cas. Merci de m'avoir laisser ton avis, surtout pour écrire des trucs aussi gentils.


	5. Les cours commencent

**_Disclaimer : _**Peu de persos sont à moi. Et les lieux, encore moins. C'est dommage. J'aurais bien aimé avoir Remus ou Sirius. Plus que bien aimé même. J'ai essayé de les voler, ils sont trop bien gardés.

**_Notes : _**Merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! Vous êtes trop gentil. Enfin, nan. Pas trop. Mais, vous êtes gentil. Je vous adore. Tous. J'adore les reviews.

Enfin, je vous adore. C'est une chose, mais je suis désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire très vite. Je m'excuse déjà de la lenteur de l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'ai eu un blocage. Mais, là, ça va moins être de ma faute. Je suis en première année de médecine. Et, bien évidement, j'aimerai passer. Donc, j'ai beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup (avec le cheval en plus que je n'abandonnerai pour rien u monde. Même Sirius ou Remus) moins de temps pour écrire. Alors, je ne promet pas l'arrivée prochain du chapitre suivant, que je n'ai pas écris même si je sais exactement ce qui va se passer (sauf que je vais le changer dix fois de suite).

Donc, merci, mille fois merci. Continuez à reviewer, ne m'en voulez pas si mes chapitre sont espacés.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les cours commencent**

James et Remus sortirent les premiers de leur dortoir, très vite suivis par Sirius et Peter. James se répétait dans sa tête qu'il devait se forcer à agir comme Remus. Bien qu'il ait laissé entendre le contraire, il ne voulait absolument pas que Sirius se fasse renvoyer ou qu'il ait des ennuis ; il en avait déjà assez comme ça. Il descendit, donc, les escaliers en tentant de ne pas regarder qui pouvait se trouver dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

En bas des escaliers, tous, y compris James, aperçurent la première mise à l'épreuve du talent de James. Celui-ci en aurait été ravi si les circonstances n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient. Il aurait eu une chance de plus de faire la cour à Lily Evans, la seule fille qui méritait son attention.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire béatement avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans ses pauvres côtes. Il se retourna vers son bourreau, contrarié par son intervention qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'il n'avait rien dit ou fait qui puisse laisser penser qu'il n'était pas Remus. Et se retrouva devant un Sirius plus exaspéré qu'autre chose.

-Quoi ?

A la grande déception de James qui aurait voulu paraître plus ou moins furieux, il avait presque murmuré, ce qui tira un sourire à son meilleur ami.

-Je crois pas que Rem' sourirait comme un débile devant ta préfète préférée.

-Tu crois ?

Le sourire de Sirius se fit plus large et James avait la désagréable impression qu'il se foutait de lui.

-C'est vrai que t'as pas l'habitude de te rendre compte de la tête que fait Remus lorsqu'Evans est dans le coin.

James se retint à la dernière minute de lui lancer un commentaire mordant, ce qui n'aurait pas été du plus bel effet étant donné la proximité de Peter qui aurait probablement hurlé dans toute la salle commune. Il se contenta, donc, de sourire à Sirius afin qu'il comprenne ce à quoi il pensait, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

-Je crois que la proximité d'Evans l'a plus sérieusement atteint qu'on ne le pensait. Il comprend plus ce qu'on lui dit.

Sirius avait vraiment l'art et la manière de tout tourner en dérision ; le moindre geste pouvait être mal interprété. Et James savait par expérience qu'il ne trouverait aucun soutien chez ses soi-disant 'amis' qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : se foutre de sa gueule. Mais, au moins, cette petite intervention de Sirius avait eu le don de détourner l'attention de James qui ne pensait plus du tout à sa belle rousse qui venait de les apercevoir à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

Il venait d'atteindre le tableau lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui. S'attendant à ce que Sirius lui fasse un autre commentaire sur sa façon de se comporter qui ne faisait pas très Remusienne, il s'arrêta. Il ne se retourna, tout de même, pas ; il ne tenait pas spécialement à voir Sirius le regarder, un air affreusement moqueur collé sur son beau visage. _Beau ? _Il devait être contaminé par l'esprit de Remus. Enfin, il espérait que c'était ça.

-Hum, Remus ?

Ce n'était certainement pas Sirius. Il avait la voix un peu plus grave. D'ailleurs, il avait reconnu cette voix. C'était la plus belle voix qu'il avait jamais entendue. En toute objectivité, bien sûr. La voix qui appartenait à la plus belle fille qu'il avait jamais vue. Toujours en toute objectivité. Mais, pourquoi appelait-elle Remus ? Pourquoi voulait-elle lui parler, à lui ? Depuis quand lui parlait-elle ? Pourquoi Remus et pas lui, James ?

James jeta un regard de reproche à Remus, le défiant de répondre à sa Lily. Contre toute attente, celui-ci ne se montra pas le moins du monde, coupable. Il se contenta de le fixer avec un sourire mi-agacé, mi-moqueur. James ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui motivait cette expression. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui devait être agacé ici, c'était plutôt lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il était dans le corps de Remus. _Elle te fait toujours autant perdre la tête. _N'importe quoi, il ne perdait pas la tête, il avait une mémoire défaillante, ce n'était pas pareil.

Il fit un sourire d'excuse à Remus avant de se dire que c'était quand même à Remus qu'elle voulait parler. Il ne put, tout de même s'empêcher de remercier Remus mentalement de lui permettre de réaliser son rêve : parler à Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor sans que celle-ci ne lui hurle dessus ou ne le menace, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Il se retourna, donc, et lui sourit instinctivement, d'un sourire charmeur, voire carnassier qu'il arborait toujours en présence de sa proie préférée.

Ladite proie le fixait, semblant un peu inquiète. _Lily Evans, inquiète de la santé de James Potter ? C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. _James était sur son petit nuage et regardait les anges passer. Tous arborant une chevelure rousse flamboyante et des grands yeux verts émeraude, et lui envoyant de tendres baisers. Une douleur provenant de son pied droit le fit rudement redescendre de ce petit nuage. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était Remus qui maltraitait ainsi ses pauvres orteils et fut encore plus étonné de voir le regard appuyé de celui-ci. Puis, son cerveau se remit en route. Lily lui parlait, il devait peut-être répondre.

-Tu disais ?

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Heu... Oui, très bien.

-T'es sûr ?

Elle avait l'air légèrement sceptique, ce qui n'était pas extraordinaire étant donné l'air ébahi que James affichait. Mais, lui ne s'en rendait pas compte.

-J'ai l'air de ne pas aller bien ?

-Euh... Ouais.

A côté de lui, Remus tenta vainement d'étouffer un rire, et James se demanda s'il l'aurait entendu sans ses nouvelles capacités de loup-garou. Il lut sa réponse sur le visage de son interlocutrice qui le fusilla du regard, ce qui remplit son cœur de joie, pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui. James ne su même pas comme il eut la présence d'esprit d'ajouter :

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui. Je voulais te demander... Comme hier, tu pouvais pas... Si on pouvait reporter ça à cet après-midi ?

James n'avait pas saisi le sens de cette phrase. 'Comme hier, tu pouvais pas' Il ne pouvait pas quoi ? 'reporter ça' Ils devaient, donc, faire quelque chose ensemble la veille. James espérait de tout son cœur que c'était des affaires de préfets, mais elle n'avait pas mentionné les préfets des autres maisons. 'cet après-midi' ,Cet après-midi ? Ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait rendez-vous avec Lily. Devant cette constatation, il ne put que la regarder, bouche bée.

-Cet après-midi, ce n'est pas possible. On doit... faire des trucs de Maraudeurs.

Une fois que James eut assimilé les paroles de Remus, il n'eut pas le temps de protester, il voulait avoir rendez-vous avec Lily. Il put juste se retourner et voir que Remus jouait beaucoup mieux la comédie que lui. Il arborait un air à la fois supérieur et charmeur. Il en aurait eut le souffle coupé (il était beau quand même), si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas fait sursauter.

-POTTER ! Tu le saurais si je t'avais demandé ton avis. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus JAMAIS m'adresser la parole. Tu te crois si supérieur pour répondre à la place de Remus ? Arrête d'être si arrogant. Tu finiras par t'envoler si ta tête continue d'enfler. Quoique ce serait sûrement un bien pour l'humanité de ne plus t'avoir sur Terre.

James était heureux que, pour une fois, ce soit Remus qui se prenne la colère de Lily et non lui. Quoique, c'était un peu sur lui que retombait cette colère, mais, comme Remus était dans son corps, c'était à lui de la subir. Justement, ce dernier semblait le supplier d'intervenir. Il fallait avouer qu'une Lily en colère face à soi était toujours impressionnant. Pour toutes les fois où Remus était intervenu en sa faveur, il crut bon de détourner l'attention de sa furie.

-Cet après-midi ? C'est parfait. A cet après-midi, alors.

En plus, ça lui permettait d'avoir rendez-vous avec Lily. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, ainsi qu'un regard triomphant à Remus et partit en n'adressant un 'au revoir' qu'à lui.

* * *

-Cet après-midi ? C'est parfait. A cet après-midi, alors.

Mais, quel idiot il était ! Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devrait faire cet après-midi. Le connaissant, il devait encore se faire des idées.

D'un autre côté, il lui était reconnaissant, très très reconnaissant d'avoir stoppé la colère de Lily envers lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le regard triomphant que lui adressa cette dernière, ni de penser à quel point cela devait être déprimant d'être amoureux de cette fille.

Il en revint, tout de même à l'idiotie de son ami qui se lancerait, tête baissée, dans tout ce qui concernait Lily Evans.

-James !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Lily ? Hier, tu pouvais pas quoi ? Reporter quoi ? Vas-y, sort-moi une excuse bidon. Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de faire avec Lily ?

Remus n'avait pas pu en placer une. Il allait tenter de répondre à ses accusations non fondées quand il vit le regard noir de James qui lui coupa le souffle. Il n'adressait ces regards qu'à Rogue, habituellement. Ce fut Sirius qui le sauva des griffes de son ami jaloux.

-Tu crois pas que Remus draguerait Lily ? T'es pas un peu malade ? Quand je disais que...

Enfin, tenta de le sauver.

-Et, ça ressemble à quoi, à ton avis ? Il aurait pas l'air aussi gêné pour leur 'devoir de préfets'.

Au grand bonheur de Remus, son petit ami semblait sceptique, puis se tourna vers lui, cherchant de l'aide pour convaincre son ami un peu trop borné. Remus sourit à la pensée de la confiance que Sirius mettait en lui.

-James, je devais retrouver Lily, hier, pour...

-T'avais rendez-vous avec Lily, hier ? ! !

Décidément, James ne se refaisait pas. Plus discret, c'était impossible. Toute la salle commune devait l'avoir entendu, y compris, malgré les prières de Remus, la jeune fille dont il était question.

Celle-ci se retourna vers eux et, avant même que Remus n'ait eu le temps de la voir, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Ainsi, Remus pu constater que cette épreuve quotidienne dans la vie de James Potter était plutôt douloureuse et relativement humiliante.

-POTTER ! Tu es pathétique ! Comment as-tu osé ? Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi ! Même dans tes rêves. Comment as-tu pu dire ça ? Tu es encore pire que ce que je pensais. Je te hais, Potter ! Je te hais !

Sur ce, elle le gifla une fois de plus, avant de sortir d'un pas rageur de la salle commune. Remus, quant à lui, commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à la joue. Elle l'avait giflé deux fois et avait frappé drôlement fort, mine de rien. Merlin, que la vie de James Potter était difficile !

Celui-ci semblait, d'ailleurs, trouver la situation amusante si on en jugeait par sa façon de rire. Remus tenta de le tuer par la pensée. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Lily le détestait. Heureusement pour Sirius qu'il se retenait, tant bien que mal, d'exploser de rire, car Remus ne l'aurait tué que par la pensée. Car, après tout, c'était de sa faute, aussi, si Lily le détestait puisque c'était à cause de lui qu'il était dans ce corps. Et puis, son rôle de petit ami, même si non officiel, l'empêchait de se foutre de lui ouvertement.

Il émit une sorte de grognement et prit la tête du petit groupe des Maraudeurs, les trois autres le suivant un large sourire aux lèvres. C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ne se faisant, pour une fois pas trop remarquer. A part, peut-être par la majorité des filles de l'école, ainsi qu'une partie des garçons qui soupiraient devant chaque passage d'un Maraudeur.

-Jusque là, ça va, on a bien joué nos rôle. Personne a rien remarqué.

-James, ouvre encore une fois la bouche et je te tue.

James n'ouvrit, donc, plus la bouche. Du moins pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce que Remus se permette un sourire sous son expression boudeuse.

-N'empêche que si Lily t'avait pas donné une gifle durant la journée, personne aurait pu croire que t'étais James.

Remus dû regarder Peter vraiment de travers car celui-ci baissa la tête. Remus vit du coin de l'œil, que James venait de faire la même chose que lui. Il ne semblait pas apprécier le fait qu'il se distingue par les gifles quotidiennes de sa Gryffondor préférée. _James qui ne se fait pas claquer par Lily, c'est louche. _Une baffe, pas deux. Et dire que James était amoureux de Lily. Et, sans un autre regard pour Peter, James détourna la conversation de ce terrain glissant.

-Alors, c'était quoi cette histoire de rendez-vous entre toi et Lily ?

Remus rougit furieusement à cette insinuation.

-Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous.

-Non, vous vouliez juste vous retrouver, tous les deux, en tête-à-tête.

Ce fut Sirius qui fit une remarque salvatrice.

-Mais, arrête de délirer, James ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Si Rem' était amoureux de Lily, on le saurait. Il est pas assez bête pour...

-On le saurait ? T'en es sûr ? Vraiment ?

L'air perplexe de James annula l'effet salvateur de la réplique de Sirius et eut don d'énerver celui-ci, ainsi que Remus, mais comme il l'était déjà plus ou moins, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence. De plus, Remus était touché par ce manque de confiance, plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-Je croyais que t'avais confiance en moi.

James marqua une pause, comme s'il hésitait à parler. Il reprit, finalement son air buté. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.

-C'était avant de savoir que tu voulais me piquer ma petite amie.

Remus soupira devant tant de bêtise.

-C'était pour l'aider en défense.

James parut surpris et Remus fut soulagé d'avoir convaincu son ami.

* * *

-C'était pour l'aider en Défense.

Il se foutait vraiment de lui, là, non ? Pourquoi l'aiderait-il en défense ? Il aurait très bien pu lui dire que c'était juste pour rendre jaloux Sirius, ça l'aurait plus rassuré.

-Et, depuis quand a-t-elle besoin d'aide pour les cours ? J'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était si nulle.

-Elle avait loupé le cours sur les boucliers les plus complexes et n'avait rien compris aux notes de ses amis, c'est tout.

-Ah, et pourquoi toi ?

Remus avait l'air franchement exaspéré, mais il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Bon, Remus était le plus doué dans ce cours, mais Lily avait toujours refusé de parler aux Maraudeurs autrement que pour leur faire des reproches constants sur les pertes de points... Alors, pourquoi maintenant, et surtout, pourquoi Remus et pas lui ?

-J'imagine qu'elle a trop peu envie de se retrouver en face de toi.

Ça, c'était méchant. Un peu vrai, mais très méchant.

-Bon, si vous avez fini, on a cours, là.

C'était une remarque assez peu utilisée en général par Sirius. Mais, il avait dû préférer intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère. Et, vu son expression dure envers lui, James savait sans difficulté de quel coté il était. Il jugea, donc, inenvisageable de continuer sa dispute avec Remus. Il y avait un peu aussi du fait que Sirius avait raison et Remus ne pouvait aimer Lily. Juste un peu, seulement.

Ce fut, sans grand enthousiasme, qu'il suivit Sirius en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sans grand enthousiasme en comparaison avec tout le reste des Gryffondors de 5ème année, car les cours portaient en ce moments sur les sorts utilisés en duel, ce qui passionnait une bonne partie des étudiants de Poudlard.

En chemin, James remarqua que Remus semblait très absorbé par ses pensées. Quoique absorbé était sûrement un euphémisme. Remus ne regardait absolument pas où il marchait, il avait failli se cogner contre une bonne quinzaine de personnes et n'avait dû son salut qu'aux réflexes de ces personnes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un d'un peu moins... compréhensif. En particulier envers les Gryffondors.

Lancé dans des réflexions, dont James ne connaîtrait la nature que lors du premier cours de la journée, Remus avait foncé sur Rogue. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement répugné à l'idée d'avoir pu toucher le corps de Remus, enfin de James selon lui.

-Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu mets les pieds, Potter ? A moins que ta tête ne soit trop enflée pour que tu puisses voir tes pieds.

James fut piqué à vif par cette remarque. Seul Lily avait le droit de dire qu'il avait la grosse tête. Et encore, il n'aimait pas quand elle le faisait. Alors, venant de Rogue...

-Et toi, t'es pas assez intelligent pour regarder devant toi ? Je te ferais remarquer que c'est pas une partie de plaisir de t'approcher d'aussi près. Maintenant, je me demande si c'est l'odeur ou la vision d'horreur qui m'écœure le plus.

Rogue le fixa d'un air ahuri que James ne lui connaissait pas encore. Après avoir cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, Rogue fronça les sourcils et consentit à s'en aller, non sans jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux à James.

Celui-ci, quant à lui, se posait des questions sur l'étrange comportement du Serpentards aux cheveux presque aussi gras que le hibou de Peter, dont les ailes ne pouvaient plus supporter le poids depuis bien longtemps.Il ne devait pas être dans son état normal, si état normal il y avait chez ce type. En effet, bien qu'il ait appris à ignorer les Maraudeurs, il ne supportait pas de les laisser avoir le dernier mot. Or, cette fois-ci, il était parti sans rien ajouter. En plus, il l'avait regardé comme s'il venait de se vanter de s'être échapper d'Azkaban, la veille, ce qui était totalement impossible.

Pris dans ces questions sur son pire ennemi, James n'avait pas vu les yeux de Remus profondément ancrés dans les siens, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il venait de commettre une faute grave. _Mais, laquelle, ça, ils ne lui disaient pas. _Il ne s'était pas aperçu, non plus, que Sirius était au bord du désespoir. Il faisait la même tête que lorsque Remus lui avait appris que son statut d'élève à Poudlard reposait sur son jeu d'acteur. _Son jeu d'acteur ? _

Oups. James fit un mince sourire d'excuse à ses amis. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Devant Rogue, en plus ? Mais, ce n'était pas comme si Rogue était intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Non, un Serpentard ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre ça tout seul. Même lui n'avait compris, tout de suite, qu'il était Remus alors qu'il était le premier concerné. Donc, Rogue ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Remus et Sirius ne semblaient pas penser que Rogue était si bête. Bande de traîtres, ils changeaient de camp, maintenant. Bon, Rogue était plus intelligent que la moyenne pour un Serpentard, mais de là à dire qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose. Bon, il avait remarqué quelque chose et ils étaient sérieusement dans la merde. Mais, ils l'étaient déjà avant, non ?

-James, tu ne changeras jamais.

Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi grave que ça, finalement.

-Mais, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'aurais pas pu te taire ? La journée est à peine commencée et tu... Recommence encore une fois et je t'enferme dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour le restant de ta vie.

Sirius n'avait pas cessé de le secouer comme un salkéreur 1 avant d'avoir fini sa dernière phrase. James en avait encore la tête qui tournait après qu'il l'ait lâché si bien qu'il dû s'adosser au mur pour que le sol arrête de tanguer. Bon, Sirius était énervé, il valait peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il n'en rajoute pas trop pour l'instant. Enfin, quand même, c'était Sirius qui les avait mis dans cette situation.

James bougonna quelque chose du genre 'c'estbon,j'aicomprisPaslapeined'enrajouter' avant de suivre son soi-disant ami qui n'hésitait pas à le menacer de le faire vivre en compagnie du fantôme le plus horrible de Poudlard, qui, en plus, avait déjà, un faible pour lui.

1 : Un salkéreur est un objet magique qu'il faut secouer pendant 30 secondes pour qu'il nous amène à la personne qu'on désire le plus voir. Objet très rare et très cher (à se demander pourquoi il a un nom aussi pitoyable), mais aussi très dangereux car il peut vous amenez jusqu'à travers la mort. Evidement, diverses copies de cet objet unique ont été créées, mais leur portée est moindre et la destination est moins précise. Ainsi, une jeune sorcière espagnole a voulu rejoindre son mari, alors que celui-ci survolait l'habitat naturel de dragons français, et s'étaient retrouvée au milieu d'une horde de dragons ne pensant qu'à défendre leur territoire. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, la personne qu'elle aurait le plus voulut voir à ce moment fut son défunt père. On ne la retrouva jamais.

* * *

James émit une sorte de grognement incompréhensible pour la race humaine, signe qu'il préférait ne pas énerver davantage Sirius qui devait désespérer que son ami détruise le plan 'passer inaperçu' après moins d'une heure en liberté dans Poudlard. Sous surveillance en plus. Pauvre Sirius ! _Pauvre ? C'est pas Sirius qui t'a mis dans cette situation ? _Peut-être mais c'était bien lui qui allait en payer le prix si il y avait un problème. _Normal, non ? _Pas quand on savait le nombre de potions qu'ils avaient préparé sans autorisation.

Avec tout ça, Remus ne savait même plus à quoi il pensait avant. Ah oui ! Bon, ils verraient bien en cours. Remus espérait que ses craintes ne s'avéreraient pas exacte, car ça poserait encore plus de problèmes. Malheureusement pour lui et pour James, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui se passerait comme il l'espérait.

Le premier cours étant Défense, le prof était nouveau. Ils le connaissaient depuis le début de l'année et il partirait sûrement à la fin, comme tous les autres. Jusque là, ils n'avaient fait que de la théorie, mais ce cours-ci était le plus attendu. En effet, c'était leur premier cours de pratique. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'affronter en duel, bien que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils utilisaient, ou tentaient d'utiliser pour certains, les sorts appris dans leurs anciens cours.

-Waow !

Sirius était arrêté dans l'embrasure de la porte et empêchait Remus de voir ce qui le laissait presque muet, chose rare pour Sirius. Après que James l'ait viré d'un grand coup d'épaule, Remus comprit ce qui impressionnait tant Sirius.

Leur salle de classe était... Eh bien, ce n'était plus une salle de classe. Il n'y avait plus une seule table, ni bureau. Tout avait laissé place à une salle vide aux murs (et au sol) capitonnés pour amortir toute chute, tout choc contre ceux-ci. Même en sachant que des elfes de maisons pouvaient effectuer le travail de six sorciers en une nuit, le contraste était tout bonnement époustouflant.

Après quelques temps de stupeur, chaque élève consentit à rentrer pour former une foule désordonnée et bruyante, n'ayant plus d'endroit où s'asseoir. Leur professeur entra après sa classe, celle-ci ne comptant étrangement aucun retardataire. Et, le silence se fit dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année.

-Bon, je sais que vous attendez tous très impatiemment de mettre en application les sorts que nous avons appris lors de la première partie de l'année. Mais, je suis obligé, pour votre sécurité de commencer ce cours par des consignes de sécurité.

Un murmure déçu parcourut l'ensemble de la classe. S'il commençait à donner des instructions, ils y seraient encore dans 1 heure. Décidément, le professeur Barbas n'abandonnerait jamais la théorie, même lors des exercices pratiques.

Et, comme le préconisait Remus, leur professeur leur expliqua pendant 1 heure, l'importance de suivre les consignes pour ne pas se blesser en duel. Car, comme le prouve la présence de Voldemort et de ses attaques à l'extérieur de Poudlard, une baguette magique peut faire de nombreux dégâts.

Les Maraudeurs, fidèles à leur habitude n'écoutaient rien. Le règlement n'étant pas dans leur priorité, James et Sirius s'étaient vite désintéressés du long discours de leur professeur au profit de leurs blagues et bavardages habituels, plutôt discrets comparé à d'habitude. Face à l'ennui du discours, Remus avait finalement cédé à la tentation d'écouter et de rire avec ses amis, Peter ayant décroché dès les premières phrases, la discussion de ses amis étant beaucoup plus captivante.

En effet, grâce à sa dernière phrase, leur professeur avait capté l'attention de ses élèves aussi sûrement que le professeur Binns. Alors que les Maraudeurs, en particulier Sirius, pourraient rendre passionnante une discussion sur les différents types de verracrasses.

-... Rogue...

Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient encore, ces deux là ? Quand le nom de Rogue intervenait dans la discussion, ce n'était bon présage. En tout cas, pas pour celui-ci. Remus écouta plus attentivement pour être courant de ce que tramaient ses amis. Peut-être pourrait-il les empêcher d'aller trop loin pour une fois.

-Si, si, je te jure. Ce matin, j'ai vu Rogue sortir de l'infirmerie. Je sais pas ce qu'il y faisait.

Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur le visage de James, enfin Remus, mais le sourire était du fait de James.

-En tout cas, quoi qu'il ait fait, ça a pas fonctionné. Regarde nous, on n'a rien de changé.

Devant l'air à la fois découragé et moqueur de ses trois amis, James se tut. Après une seconde réflexion, il ne pu qu'approuver le découragement général face à son manque de logique par rapport aux événements. Et dire qu'il voulait devenir auror.

-Ah... Oui, peut-être qu'il a fait quelque chose.

-Donc, je suis innocent.

L'idée de Sirius Black, innocent fit doucement rire Remus, même s'il tenta de le cacher. Il n'allait pas le vexer, quand même. Pour une fois qu'il était sérieux en le disant. Et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver sexy quand il était sérieux. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il évite de penser à ça. C'était gênant de penser à Sirius de cette façon dans le corps de James.

-Sirius ! Cette phrase venant de toi est plus que stupide. Comme si Rogue te disait qu'il venait de se laver les cheveux.

James y allait un peu fort. Après tout, Sirius était plus innocent que Rogue n'était propre. On pouvait se poser des questions en voyant Sirius, mais certainement pas en voyant le Serpentard.

-N'empêche, qui c'est qui doit des excuses à son ami, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus parfait...

-Le plus modeste.

-Comment être modeste quand on est Sirius Black, Peter ? Et encore, tu vois, moi, je gère bien, j'ai de l'expérience. Bon, ok, je vais faire plus court. Qui c'est qui doit des excuses au meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu ?

Sirius resterait toujours le même. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que c'était pas Peter son meilleur ami ?

-Et qui c'est qui est d'accord pour dire que Sirius est un abruti ?

Aussitôt, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Peter et Remus levèrent la main, suivis par James qui savourait sa victoire sur Sirius. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait amusé que renfrogné comme à son habitude. Aurait-il pris conscience de l'autodérision ? Aurait-il oublié de bouder ? Pourquoi tout le monde les regardait comme ça ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

Remus se rappela, alors, qu'ils étaient en plein cours. En effet, il avait peut-être fait quelque chose de mal.

-Vous vouliez intervenir, Messieurs ?

Oups ! Il fallait croire qu'ils avaient vraiment un don pour attirer les ennuis. En même temps, il n'avait qu'à faire des cours plus intéressants.

* * *

-Vous vouliez intervenir, Messieurs ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ? Et, pourquoi tout le monde les regardait ? Pas que c'était inhabituel, mais quand même. James était plus habitué à recevoir des regards envieux ou de voir des filles soupirer. Mais, on aurait pu croire qu'ils se foutaient tous de lui. Même Sirius, bien qu'il le fasse plus souvent que les autres.

Se sentant ridicule, James baissa la main et se rendit compte qu'il était au beau milieu d'une salle de classe. Enfin, d'une salle vide plutôt. Le début du cours de Défense lui revint en mémoire. Oups, problème ! Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il balança la première idée qui lui vînt à l'esprit.

-Sirius est un abruti.

Il avait vraiment dit ça ?

-Eh bien, je vous crois sur parole, Mr Lupin. Auriez-vous une autre remarque de ce genre avant que je continue le cours ?

Il avait bien dit ça. Il avait duel, maintenant ? Il allait éviter Sirius.

-Euh, non. Rien d'autre.

-Merci, Mr Lupin. Comme je le disais avant cette intervention très instructive, on pratiquera les sorts défensifs. J'imagine que tout le monde sait lancer un expelliarmus.

Un murmure déçut parcouru la foule d'élèves de Gryffondors 6ème année. Il n'allait quand même pas leur faire réviser ces sorts là ? Eux qui pensaient pouvoir, enfin, s'affronter en duel.

-Ainsi, nous pourrons apprendre à créer des boucliers. Pour dévier les sorts mineurs, pour l'instant. Sachez que les boucliers sont plus complexes à fabriquer qu'un simple sort d'attaque. En effet, ...

Sa discussion redevint aussi inintéressante que d'habitude et l'intérêt des Maraudeurs déclina rapidement. James mit un peu de distance entre lui et Sirius, en attendant patiemment, comme tout bon Maraudeur qui se respecte (il envisageait un sort qui pourrait avoir un certain effet sur une certaine bande de Serpentards), la fin du long et ennuyeux discours.

Pour une fois, celle-ci ne tarda pas et un bourdonnement incessant envahit la salle, si bien que les personnages des tableaux situés aux alentours partirent vers les donjons, beaucoup moins bruyants que ce couloir.

Pour ramener le silence, le professeur dû se lancer un sonorus pour que sa voix soit plus forte que tout le bruit. Une fois le calme revenu, il les fit travailler par groupe de deux. James s'arrangea pour se mettre avec Remus et éviter Sirius et ses sorts perdus. C'était plus prudent.

Il ne restait que 30 minutes après le bavardage, aussi ennuyeux qu'inutile, car personne n'avait dû écouter. Pour s'entraîner aux boucliers, chaque groupe devait comporter un élève qui pratiquera un expelliarmus pour tester le bouclier de l'autre.

Remus avait l'air inquiet. Peut-être avait-il peur qu son bouclier ne tienne pas. A bien y repenser, depuis la fin du petit déjeuner, Remus était étrange. Il semblait préoccupé. Il était si peiné du doute de James ?

-Ça va, Rem ?

-On commence ?

-Euh, ok, j'attaque.

Remus prit une grande inspiration. James était portant sûr qu'il était au point. Remus surpassait tout le monde en Défense. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ait changé. James eut la même grimace que Remus en prenant sa baguette, enfin celle de Remus. Pas tout à fait la même grimace, en fait. Remus paraissait sceptique et James le comprenait de moins en moins. Tant pis, ils remettraient ça à plus tard. C'était un cours qu'il attendait depuis des mois, alors qu'il soit James ou Remus, ça n'y changerait rien.

-James...

-_Expelliarmus._

Remus n'eut pas le temps de former son bouclier. Mais, peut-être que oui finalement. James ne savait pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulait désarmer son ami, il se rappelait avoir prononcé la formule, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son effet.

Une détonation avait retentit et la pièce était, désormais envahie de fumée bleu électrique. On pouvait encore voir de nombreux petits éclairs gris argentés à travers l'épais brouillard qui empêchait toute vision à plus de 50 cm.

-_Finite incantatem. Finite incantatem ! FINITE INCANTATEM !_

Malgré les tentatives de leur professeur, les élèves restaient entourés par cette fumée opaque et n'osaient bouger, de peur de se cogner, de tomber ou de toucher un de ces éclairs. James tenta, tout de même, de retrouver Remus, qui, selon toute vraisemblance, était devant lui. Il avança, donc, sans voir exactement où il allait.

Il vit un éclair, au loin, se diriger vers lui. Puis, une ombre apparut à moins d'un mètre de lui. Elle semblait poursuivre l'éclair. Sauter derrière serait peut-être plus exacte. Ou courser l'éclair. Enfin, l'ombre ne regardait pas du tout où elle allait. Et, elle venait vers lui. Trop vite.

Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à 10 centimètres de lui, James le reconnut. C'était cet abruti de Sirius. Que faisait-il à courir derrière un éclair ? Alors que personne ne bougeait, uniquement pour ne pas les toucher ? Et, ce qui devait arriver, dans ce brouillard, avec Sirius courant derrière un éclair, arriva et James trop abasourdi pour bouger, ils se retrouvèrent par terre et Sirius se débattait puisqu'il ne savait pas que c'était James.

-Sirius ! Arrête !

-James ?

-Bah, oui, James ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

-Euh... J'essaye d'attraper les lumières.

Merlin que Sirius était idiot. Plus qu'idiot même.

-Comment t'as fait ça ?

James mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que Sirius pouvait bien pouvoir dire.

-Mais... Mais, j'ai rien fait !

C'était vrai, non ? C'était pas lui ? Il ne voyait pas la tête de Sirius, mais, même avec la fumée bleue, il pouvait très bien la deviner. Et, ça répondait à ces questions. Mais, comment avait-il fait ça ?

PLAF ! ! !

Quelqu'un venait de trébucher sur eux et de s'étaler de tout son long à leurs côtés.

* * *

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. James ne pouvait contrôler sa magie, maintenant. Et, ils étaient tous perdus dans cette épaisse fumée à cause de lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui dire avant ?

-_Finite Incantatem. Finite Incantatem ! FINITE INCANTATEM !_

Il fallait vraiment qu'il retrouve James, qu'il lui dise de ne plus faire de magie et qu'ils trouvent une solution très vite. Mais, alors, très très vite. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devenir s'ils ne pouvaient plus faire de magie ? Il faudrait qu'il réapprenne tout depuis le début ?

Le prof n'allait sûrement pas tarder à tenter de les faire sortir. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire disparaître cette brume de la salle. Il aimait tellement la théorie que ses élèves doutaient qu'il pu pratiquer les sorts dont il parlait. Ne serait-ce qu'un sortilège de lévitation.

-Bon, alors, James. Où es-tu ?

Voilà qu'il parlait tout seul. C'était signe de folie ? Remus secoua la tête pour arrêter de se parler à lui-même. Il devait retrouver ses amis. James était devant lui. Sauf s'il avait bougé. Bon, de toute façon, s'il ne cherchait pas, il ne trouverait rien. Alors, autant se perdre un peu plus. Avec de la chance, la fumée disparaîtrait bientôt. Sauf qu'avec la chance qu'ils avaient jusqu'ici, ça prendrait des heures. Peut-être que ce serait permanent.

Remus commença à marcher avant d'entendre un bruit venant de sa droite et de voir un de ces petits éclairs passer devant lui. On aurait dit qu'il fuyait. _Un éclair qui fuit ! T'es bon pour Ste Mangouste. _Remus se dirigea vers la source du bruit avant d'entendre des éclats de voix. Voix qu'il reconnaissait très bien, une en particulier sans citer de nom.

-Euh... J'essaye d'attraper les lumières.

Donc, il avait bien vu un petit éclair qui fuyait. Il ne se demanda pas d'où venait l'idée à Sirius de suivre des lumières qui, à première vue, peuvent vous électrocuter. C'était Sirius, quelle raison donner de plus ? James semblait se faire la même réflexion car il resta silencieux.

-Comment t'as fait ça ?

Sirius avait remarqué que c'était James qui avait créé tout ça ? C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait vu ? Que ferait-il ? Comment pourrait-il justifier ça ? Même s'il disait que c'était une blague, il ne doit pas exister de formule pour créer un brouillard bleu avec des éclairs argentés, le tout ne quittant pas une salle de cours. Ils devraient peut-être y penser pour une future blague.

Remus se décida à avancer pour en parler à ses amis qu'il ne vit pas. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas si loin ? Il entendit juste la voix de James, venant d'en bas, qui niait être responsable de ce bordel, avant de faire un dernier pas et de s'étaler de tout son long par terre.

PLAF ! ! !

Il y avait quelque chose par terre. Quelque chose qui bougeait et qui geignait selon ses sens. Ils avaient probablement été déréglés pendant sa chute. A moins que James n'ait créé des nouvelles espèces avec tout le reste. Il était, quand même, doué en magie. Certes, c'était involontaire, mais c'était tout de même de la magie.

-Rem', je t'aurais pas dit ça en temps normal. Mais, tu pourrais enlever tes jambes de mes épaules. C'est un peu inconfortable.

Remus su, tout de suite, qui était en dessous. Personne d'autre n'avait un humour aussi... euh... siriusien. Et, personne d'autre ne lui dirait ça. Et, personne d'autre n'avait cette voix, une si belle voix. Et, ça ne lui faisait jamais autant d'effet de se retrouver si proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Et... Enfin, ce devait être Sirius sur qui il avait trébuché.

-Si', c'est pas vraiment le moment. Je te signale que, moi aussi, je suis là. Alors, si ça te dérange pas, tu penseras à ça plus tard.

Bon, au moins, il avait trouvé James.

-James ?

Bah, oui. Il fallait bien s'en assurer quand même. Il reconnaissait la voix de ses amis à 3 km, mais il avait moins l'habitude d'entendre la sienne.

-Ouais, c'est bien moi à qui tu viens de donner un coup de latte dans le nez. Merci.

Remus ne prit pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'avait dit James. Il savait juste qu'il venait de le trouver et devait lui expliquer qu'ils allaient devoir se passer de baguette le temps de retrouver leurs corps.

-Bon, dis nous maintenant comment t'as fait ça ?

-Il l'a pas fait exprès.

James, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à Sirius, resta dans cette position.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème, James.

Bon, il avait capté son attention. Ils étaient seuls, personne aux alentours comme le prouvait la proximité de Sirius qui profitait toujours de l'occasion. C'était le bon moment pour lui dire.

-En fait, t'as remarqué qu'on a échangé de corps.

_Nan, il a pas dû s'en rendre compte. Ça passe tellement inaperçu. _Ok, piètre commencement.

-Ben, je pense qu'on a échangé de magie aussi.

James n'avait pas l'air de tout comprendre.

-Tu vois, ici, on t'apprend à canaliser la magie que tu as en toi pour utiliser des sorts. Donc, tu sais utiliser ta magie, mais pas la mienne. Et, comme au fil du temps, on l'a plus ou moins développée, ben, c'est plus dur d'apprendre à la canaliser et... ça donne ça.

Remus ne savait pas si James l'avait écouté. Il semblait trop préoccuper par un point sur son visage qu'il fixait sans avoir refermé la bouche. Remus secoua sa main devant ses yeux pour qu'il reprenne conscience qu'un monde existait en dehors de sa tête.

-C'est pas très joyeux, tout ça.

Au moins, il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Certes, il n'avait toujours pas l'air intelligent, mais il parlait.

-Donc, je dois pas me servir de la magie ?

Ça y était, il l'avait affolé. James paraissait paniqué. Il fallait avouer que, pour un sorcier, ne plus pouvoir utiliser la magie, c'était comme priver de balai un joueur de Quidditch.

-Ben... jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution.

Avant de rajouter quelque chose, Remus entendit des bruits de pas précipités venant de sa gauche. Il vit apparaître un élève de Serdaigle, toutes les maisons étaient réunies pour ce cours car tous n'avaient pas choisi Défense comme matière, étant dégoûtés par certains profs ayant enseignés, tellement essoufflé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de se battre contre une dizaine de cognards à la fois.

-Aidez-m.. !

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase. Un éclair était apparu de nulle part et venait de lui donner une décharge dans l'épaule gauche. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, en courant comme si sa vie dépendait. Ce qui était peut-être le cas en considérant que ces décharges ne devaient pas être très bonnes pour lui.

A côté de lui, Sirius s'était écroulé tellement il riait et James... James n'était pas mieux. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ils étaient fait pour être amis, ces deux-là. Malgré la pitié qu'il éprouvait pour ce pauvre Serdaigle, qui n'avait rien demandé, Remus ne pu s'empêcher de les suivre dans leur fou rire.

Ce fut dans cet état que Peter les retrouva, James et Sirius tordus de rire par terre et Remus les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait.

* * *

-Aidez-m.. !

James fut surpris de voir un éclair attaquer ce stupide Serdaigle. Mais, après tout, c'était juste. Il n'arrêtait jamais de draguer Lily. James l'avait prévenu que Lily était réservée, mais il s'était contenté de rire. Il riait déjà moins maintenant.

D'ailleurs, c'était même à son tour de rire. Finalement, ne pas contrôler sa magie avait du bon. On pouvait voir un abruti qui croyait pouvoir draguer Lily impunément se faire torturer par un éclair que Sirius poursuivait il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Finalement, James riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Il voyait et revoyait l'expression du Serdaigle se prenant une décharge électrique dans l'épaule.

En fait, tout trois riait tellement qu'ils ne virent pas Peter arriver derrière eux, les regardant comme s'ils venaient de devenir amis avec Rogue.

-Euh... Vous allez bien ?

Tiens, Peter était là ? Il ne s'en était pas aperçu.

Remus fut le premier à se reprendre. Comme d'habitude. James était toujours surpris de sa capacité à se contrôler. Encore plus maintenant qu'il était devenu un loup-garou et qu'il comprenait le sens du mot colère, qui menaçait toujours de surgir au fond de lui.

-Très bien. Très bien. Et toi ?

James et Sirius rirent de plus belle. Remus avait une très faible capacité à feindre le naturel, en particulier devant ses amis. Et, Peter n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il faisait la même tête ahurie que quelqu'un qui venait de découvrir qu'un de ses amis était un traître.

-Euh... Oui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est un peu compliqué. Problème magique.

Cette fois, James réussi à se calmer. Il vit que Sirius faisait de même à ses côtés. C'était vrai que ça posait un problème. Ne plus pouvoir faire de magie dans un école de sorcellerie était quelque peu handicapant. Un silence pesant s'installa. James pensait à son incapacité à se servir de la magie, qui risquait de lui poser plein de problèmes s'ils restaient trop longtemps dans le corps de l'autre. Notamment le fait d'être un loup-garou. Car, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il ne voulait absolument pas expérimenter une transformation. Ce fut Remus qui le brisa.

-Bon, on ferait peut-être bien de chercher la sortie parce que je sais pas quand ce sort va disparaître. Il est parti pour durer longtemps, je crois. Tu voulais me prendre ma baguette ou m'exploser contre le mur, James ?

Ledit James eut la présence d'esprit de paraître un tant soit peu gêné. Et, il l'était réellement.

-C'est que... Je... Enfin, tu vois... Comme Lily t'avait demandé à toi. Ben, je voulais lui montrer que... Y a pas que toi qui pouvait l'aider.

Remus rit franchement. Il se foutait de lui bien sur. D'ailleurs, James était sûr que Sirius et Peter en faisait autant. Heureusement que le brouillard les cachait. Heureusement pour eux. James était toujours un peu bougon quand il s'agissait de Lily.

-Et, à ton avis, qu'aurait vu Lily ?

Cette question prit James au dépourvu, qui ne répondit pas.

-Elle aurait vu James s'écraser contre le mur en se prenant le sort de Remus.

Il fallut un bon moment avant que l'information délivrée par Remus soit analysée par son cerveau. Il n'avait manifestement pas pensé à ça. Décidément, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de décision sans Remus.

Ils se mirent en quête de la sortie. James se croyait dans un entraînement pour futur auror, dont son père lui avait parlé. D'habitude, ils auraient utilisé l'intuition et les sens du loup-garou, mais James n'était jamais sûr de lui. Ils avaient parcouru la salle en tous les sens possible avant de trouver une porte, rencontré une bonne dizaine d'élève qui cherchaient comme eux, deux ou trois qui couraient dans tous les sens (et que James n'aimait pas par la même occasion) et quelques uns qui n'osaient pas bouger et qui frissonnaient à la vue d'un petit éclair (ces éclairs qui semblaient ne pas vouloir s'approcher des Maraudeurs). Peter était même tombé, en marchant sur une baguette abandonnée.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à bout de la salle de cours. Peu d'élèves en étaient sortis, quant à leur prof, il devait encore tenter d'exterminer la fumée ou quelques éclairs s'attaquant à lui, à ce qu'avait pu en voir James.

A la sortie, ils ne trouvèrent que deux élèves. Un de Poufsouffle et un de Serdaigle. Etrangement, aucun Serpentard n'avait pu s'échapper.

-Dis-moi, James. Le Serdaigle de tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ?

James fut, encore une fois, scotché par l'intelligence, l'esprit de déduction ou, tout simplement, l'intuition de Remus. Comment savait-il ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Ben, je me disais que, bizarrement, les éclairs attaquent les Serpentards et notre prof, et nous fuient. Alors, j'en ai déduit que ça dépendait de toi. Si tu aimes les personnes ou pas.

Sirius eut un sifflement d'admiration. Oh, il n'allait pas en rajouter, celui-là ! Maintenant, il allait être fier d'avoir un petit ami à la cervelle dix fois plus grosse que la sienne.

-Evans doit sacrément faire peur aux lumières, alors.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius allait mourir. D'abord, ce n'était pas vrai : SA Lily ne faisait pas peur. Ensuite, elle s'appelait Lily (James trouvait que ça les rapprochait d'elle de l'appeler par son prénom). Et, finalement, c'était des éclairs.

Néanmoins, James se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de partir à grands pas. Pour entrer en collision avec Rainbird... Qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de repartir vers les cachots.

* * *

**_re notes : _**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Et, j'ai pas super l'impression que c'est bien écrit, enfin, que tout s'enchaîne bien. Merci d'avoir lu. Maintenant, place aux réponses.

**Cla.Remus02 : **Je suis très contente de te faire rire. Je ma demande parfois si ce que j'écris est drôle. J'essaye, mais je suis pas toujours sûre d'y arriver. Désolée si la suite est arrivée un peu tard, enfin pas aussi vite que ce que tu aurais voulu. J'espère que la suite te plaira vu le temps qu'elle a mis pour arriver.

**Jamesie-cass : **Pas grave si t'as pas reviewé avant. T'es toute pardonnée. Surtout que tu restes fidèle à ma fic et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Très plaisir. Merci de me soutenir à chacun de mes chapitres. J'espère que ça t'a plu.

**Fond of maraudeurs : **Sûre et certaine que c'est ma première fic. J'avais souvent envisagé d'écrire, mais j'avais jamais osé. Juste une fois quand j'avais onze ans et j'ose pas imaginer le désastre que ça devait être. Heureusement que j'ai effacé cette horreur. Une lectrice de l'ombre, hein ? Bon, ok, je dis rien, j'ai pas toujours le courage d'écrire. Mais, quelquefois, quand même. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écrit. A moi. Je vais essayer de ne pas prendre la grosse tête. Pour la super longue review, je suis entièrement d'accord. Je l'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience. Je trépigne sur place. Je pardonne le chantage. J'ai dû le pratiquer plusieurs fois. Encore merci pour ta review. J'attends la prochaine.

**JulietteD : **Plus de chantage à la fenêtre. Fini ce temps là. Je tiens à préciser que j'étais au rez-de-chaussée, en fait. Et les reviews, ça marche très bien. Ça m'a donné du courage pour écrire parce que j'en avait plus beaucoup. Et, mon sauveur s'appelle Azzaro. C'est le plus beau cheval du monde, bien sûr. Pour ce qui est des quiproquo. En effet, il va y en avoir quelques uns. A la base, j'en imaginais deux. Dont la réaction de Sirius au réveil. Et, qui parle d'un antidote ? Il n'y a pas d'antidote. Ils retrouveront leurs corps, mais pas d'antidote.

**Thaele Ellia : **Promis, juré. C'est mon premier essaie. Je m'applique du mieux que je peux. Merci d'entrer dans la lumière. Surtout que, comme je te lisais déjà, ça m'a fait super plaisir. J'ai dû me cogner au plafond. Remarque, je me suis cognée une bonne dizaine de fois. Ma tête n'est plus qu'une bosse géante. Mais, c'est pas grave. J'aime les review, donc, j'aime les bosses. Pour ce qui est de mes répliques, Remus est assez souvent dans le vrai. C'est qu'il est intelligent et intuitif, quand même.

Re merci pour ta deuxième review. Personnellement, j'aimerai bien avoir Sirius. J'assiste déjà au spectacle de mon poste d'auteur. Et, merci merci merci. Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire.

**Flammula : **Merci, j'essaye tout ce que je peux que ça se lise facilement sous les conseils avisés de ma correctrice. Je suis contente que tu trouves que le caractère des persos soit assez bien retranscrit. Je tente de leur donner un caractère propre à chacun et proche de ce que je perçois dans les livres. J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer la suite. Merci.

**Swiip : **C'est bon, c'est bon. Ma fenêtre est fermée (cause moustique) et je ne vais pas sauter. Et, pas la peine crier pour avoir la suite. Je fais ce que je peux. Et, c'est même pas sûr que tu puisses lire en Belgique, alors, ça presse pas tant que ça.

Et, puis tu m'avais demandé de l'aide, mais, pas une seule fois, tu m'as dit que tu postais. Alors, tu m'avais rien dit, ça revient au même. Et, je ne t'aiderais pas à tuer Cécile. Nan, mais franchement, j'ai un peu de respect pour elle, moi. Comment on aura la suite de son histoire après ? C'est moi qui dois la pondre ? Nan, mais réfléchis. Je te pardonne parce qu'on était en vacance. Et, pis, oui ils sont trop choux et vont très bien ensemble. Surtout si on peu m'intercaler entre eux. Y a pas de problème. Comme je les aime tous les deux, je les mets ensemble et pas une pétasse mettra la main dessus. Et, tu peux rever pour, un jour, arriver à blablater comme moi. C'est inné, je crois. On a l'esprit débile ou on l'a pas. Merci pour tes reviews.

**Cecile Rogue : **Moi ? Je traite ton Severus d'amour ? Qui c'est Severus ? De toute façon, t'aime Remus, maintenant. T'as oublié ton Sevychou. Tu peux me raconter ta vie. T'en fais pas. Au point où on en est.

Tu crois que tu peux faire des reviews aussi longues que moi ? On va faire un concours, alors. Tu verra ma prochaine. C'est trop chou ? C'est bizarre, je t'ai jamais entendu dire ça avant. Tu veux que je devine ? Alors, dans l'ordre : Remus/Sirius et Severus loin loin derrière. J'ai juste ? Nan t'es pas drôle mais c'est pas grave, on a l'habitude. Ouais, ils sont bien ensemble. Moi, vulgaire ? Heureusement que non. Ça va, je suis pas dégoûtée. Il m'en faut plus. Bon, faudra peut-être que tu relises ta reviaw pour comprendre tout ce que je dis. Merci pour tes reviews.

PS : Si fautes d'orthographe il y a, dans ce chapitre, adressez-vous à la personne nommée ci-dessus, c'est ma nouvelle correctrice. Vous pouvez aussi lui dire merci car elle doit limiter pas mal les fautes et les tournures de phrases.


	6. Chapter 6

Je m'excuse devant mes lecteurs s'il en reste encore.

Je n'ai même pas écrit l'été dernier, vous pouvez me lancer des tomates ou même un piano, je vous y autorise officiellement.

Mais, je vais tenter de réécrire, ce qui ne va pas être facile. J'ai toujours la désagréable impression que ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit tout ça. J'ai relu mes chapitres hier pour m'y remettre. Et, parfois je lis un truc drôle, et je me dis 'je me rappelle pas avoir écrit ça' ou je lis un truc dont je me souviens mais je trouve pas ça drôle.

Donc, je vais continué mais, ça va peut-être prendre un peu de temps pour garder le même style et tout. Il va me refalloir des cours de bavardage stupide et inutile, mais je vais y arriver.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée d'avoir stoppée comme ça sans prévenir mais je vais me rattraper.

Donc, le prochain chapitre va sûrement être long à venir (d'autant plus que je ne sais pas toujours où je voulais en venir avec tout, mais le principal est resté dans ma mémoire). Ensuite, j'essayerais d'être régulière.

Je m'y mets donc aujourd'hui.

En plus, j'ai relu vos reviews, et j'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait faire plaisir. Merci, je vais m'efforcer d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes si attente il y a toujours.

J'aurais le plaisir de vous dire bonne lecture prochainement, le plus vite possible.

Je m'excuse une dernière fois. Ne m'en voulez pas.


End file.
